Third World
by Avedici
Summary: Duty comes before all else. But when love interferes, what is he gonna do? Aru Akise was playing with fire when he started getting close to her. Just see if he would avoid the danger or let himself burnt in it. Akise x Yuno
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I'm back with a new story. Talking about Mirai Nikki, I usually support Yukkii-Yuno. But after I read "Bittersweet" written by RibbieOff, I think Akise-Yuno could be more interesting so I try to write this pairing.

As for RibbieOff, you inspired me to write this. Thank you.

Since English is not my first language, please bear with me when there are some grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

In the realm of Time and Space ...

"You're doing great job so far, Observer," Deus complimented.

Standing not far from the God, Aru Akise put a thin smile. His eyes shining with confidence hid his disappointment perfectly.

Although he has a name - Deus even named him, he never heard his name mentioned. He called him the Observer. An observer. Just observer. A thing created to obey what duty he did get. He was a living creature, but somehow he saw himself like a robot controlled by Deus. For the first times, he didn't mind. In fact, he was happy to have a life. To be a living creature. To be like a human. He enjoyed so far … doing his hobby as a detective in his life and dealing with anything about the First.

Amano Yukiteru.

Even though Aru Akise was created to be attracted to the First, his inner side envied of him. Deus had made the First as Deus' favorite. While he just … just ...

He sighed. Whatever it is, he should accept Deus' decision without any objection. Afterall, wasn't he created for that?

He died in the second World, and he thought he would be back from the same start … same story … same scenario … same duty … with … maybe not all the memories, especially the bad ones. He was eager to know …. until that time came … when he was placed in the third world ….

He gritted his teeth, trying his best to maintain his calm and steady expression.

Memories … somehow they sucked when he has all of his while others had nothing about their previous lives. He accepted that he was no normal human. In fact, he was a representation of a whole data. But now he was being a human, and it got worse when his human instinct kicked in. Surely he still did his hobby to investigate and solve many mysterious cases, even recently he did it overly … to the point that he did it not because of hobby, but because of the need to run away from the truth … that he never really had anything in his life except Deus' order.

In this third world, he was ordered to keep the Second not come back and gain her memory from her previous lives. Well, he did that without any objections for the sake of the peaceful World … but that was before something important happened.

Yeah.

Something really important happened ...

… when he always saw her to walk to the gate of the school and the wind blew her long hair ….

… when he saw her to comb her hair and made it into two ponytails in their class ….

… when he heard her laugh with their friends as they were walking after school ….

… when he received a bento made by herself for the first time in the rooftop of their school building.

"I am wondering if you eat regularly since I rarely see you eat." That was she said.

… when he smelled her sweet flowery scent as he was next to her ….

… and suddenly those nice things changed as he remembered something in the past … the hatred in her psychotic pinky eyes as she was ready to attack him with a knife and scream, "Die!"

He shuddered a bit. Of course fear came first for that. But then … a great admiration approached. Her strong will and courage … combined with her angelic look, intelligence, fast and cunning thought ….

He hid his trademark smirk.

… such a dangerous combination…of his archenemy ...

"Although it is a boring peaceful world, I want you to bear with it." What Deus said made his thought back to his place.

"Understood."

"Remember, Observer. Duty comes before all else."

"I know…." He said before turning his back and walking to his bedroom while covering his eyes with his bangs and mumbling weakly, "… Father."

He sat on the bed and looked at the frame standing on the table next to his bed. It was a picture of his friends when they were in the restaurant together. Kousaka. Mao. Hinata. And …

His eyes stopped wandering as they found a picture of a beautiful pink haired girl smiling happily in it.

Gasai ….

A/N: Somehow I just wonder what Aru Akise thought about himself when he saw himself as a human. I try my best to make the characters are not too OOC.


	2. THE TRIGGER

Thank you for Chippen Kitten as the first reviewer. I will try my best not to disappoint you so here is the next chapter.

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki.

 **Important Note** **:** Based on the Mirai Nikki's time arragement, Yukiteru Amano (2nd world) came to the third world and saved Yuno Gasai (3rd world) when she was 12 years old and she was a grade 6 student.

This story took time a year later and at this time, Yuno was a grade 7 student at Umesato Middle School (Sakurami School was destroyed because of the fight between Muru-Muru and Minene Uryuu from the second world)

Oh, I took some moments from Mirai Nikki Redial in this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 2: THE TRIGGER**

 **Yuno's POV**

I saw him almost every night.

A boy around my age with black hair. His smile. His voice. His silhouette. His shadows. His blurry face that made me confused. I felt that I knew him the most, that he was the most important person in my life yet sadly and mysteriously, I barely knew anything about him.

 _Have we met before?_

 _Why do you always come in my dreams?_

 _Are you trying to say something? If yes, say it._

 _Tell me your name._

 _Please …_

"Who … are … you …?" I mumbled in my sleep. "Uh …."

I grimaced, hearing the blaring of my phone alarm. Lazily I reached it to turn it off.

 _Same dream again?_

Realising that I would be late for school, I quickly prepared myself and went to the kitchen.

"Mama, if the snooze alarm rings many times, please come and wake me up," I said before biting the toast bread for my breakfast.

"Oh, didn't you say yesterday that you'd wake up by yourself?" She smiled, carrying some plates.

I pouted.

"Morning, Yuno," Papa greeted me before drinking his hot coffee.

"Morning, Papa."

"Yuno-chan, you look tired. Did you sleep well?" Mama questioned worriedly.

"Not really. It's about … just a weird dream."

"Same again?"

I nodded.

Papa and Mama eyed me with concern. For the first times I dreamed about him, I told them. I also asked them if I saw a boy with black hair with certain outfit. (I felt difficult to describe him clearly so they always asked me to forget about him. I did it. But only for a few days)

Getting ready for school, I ran to the door. " _Ittekimas_!"

I ran as fast as I could as I didn't want them to wait for me too long. My friends. The tomboy Hinata Hino and her side kick, Mao Nonosaka.

"You're late, Yuno-cchi," Hinata waved her hand.

"Come on! Come on!" Mao encouraged me, standing behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said.

"Well, I'm fine but … tardies go straight on the record for honor students, you know?" Hinata grinned as three of us started running.

"That's right! It'd be nice if we could bounce earlier before our grades start to sag." Mao's words made Hinata and me stunned, while our cheeks were getting a bit red.

"Why were you looking at me when you said that?!" Hinata screamed while trying to cover Mao's eyes with her hand from looking at her breast area.

Mao laughed. "Yaaah, I can't see!"

I shyly ran, leaving them. That was their morning ritual, and I didn't want to hear more. It was too embarrassing.

"Those two are being too noisy first thing in the morning." Kousaka said, joining us and seeing the two girls with the corner of his eyes.

"Morning, Kousaka-kun," I greeted him.

"Morning."

"What you're running late too?" Hinata asked.

"I'm different from you, guys. I had morning practice." He lifted one of his foot to show his shoes off. "Check out these new shoes, you ugly cows! Looking at them move! Dazzling, right?"

Seeing his brand new shoes made the girls want to do something to him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kousaka yelled as Hinata and Mao made his shoes dirty by trying to step on it over and over again. "Stop that! These are very expensive!"

I smiled, seeing their antics.

Life was great. Every day was like a blessing to me.

Some people said the ordinary life was boring. But for me, it was happiness. An ordinary student. Very ordinary friends. Ordinary school life. But somehow, there was a part of me that wasn't ordinary at all.

"Again?" Hinata grinned as there were some closed letters in my locker. Love letters, to be exact.

My friends said that I was the most popular student in this school, Umesato Middle School, no, even the students from other schools knew me, making me wonder how they did.

"Didn't you want to read them?" she asked again.

"Hm … no!" I closed my locker. "I don't want."

Before entering my class, I went to the comfort room to wash my hands. I looked at myself in front of mirror and smiled. I was ready for study today.

I was about to go to my class. But when walking in front of the art room that was more quite, a boy came to me. Seeing his face, it looked like he was the upperclassman of mine.

"Can I help you, _senpai_?" I questioned innocently, standing in front of him.

"Gasai-san. I like you a lot. Please, be my girlfriend!" He showed me a red rose.

I was speechless. A soft blushes came to my cheeks. Although confession was something that I usually got once or twice in a week, the tension never ceased.

I was about to say a polite rejection (I was accustomed for this) but suddenly the sound of the bell shocked us.

Phew. It looked like I had a very good reason to leave now.

"I think we should go to our classes," I smiled uneasily.

"But I really want an answer now," he insisted, looking at my eyes dauntingly.

I swallowed hard. This was the impatient and intimidating one. A chance taker too. Confession right before the class started. I knew he did it purposely.

"Then, I'm sorry. It's no." I made it apologetically, and quickly, as requested.

I saw hurt and pain in his eyes. But then again, like usual, I was adapted for this.

"May I pass now, _senpai_?" I asked politely. Although I rejected him, I still respected him.

He gave me a way to continue walking.

"Thank you." I bowed a little.

Entering the class, I saw Hinata and Mao eyed me bitterly.

"I think 1-0 at this morning?" the tomboy chirped.

I smiled sadly. "You know I never mean to hurt somebody."

"I know."

The first subject was English, but before the study was started, the teacher checked all his students. A small growl escaped from his mouth as he saw an empty chair placed on the back side.

A male student should sit there at this time. A silver haired one.

"He skips the class again," he mumbled. "I'll tell the principal to warn his parents."

This wasn't the first time Aru Akise got a warning. Other teachers had called his parents for a couple times. But it looked like they were unsuccessful.

"What an annoying new kid," Kosaka groaned.

"At least, he was far **smarter** than you," Hinata grinned, emphasizing the word of 'smarter' wittingly.

"Oh shut up!" he snarled.

"His last scores almost threatened Yuno-cchi's position." I giggled at Hinata's comments. "Don't worry, Yuno-cchi. You're still the best!"

Last year, because of the explosion at Sakurami School, we, the grade 6 students at Sakurami Elementary School, temporarily moved to Umesato Elementary School. At the same time, Aru Akise came to our school as a new kid.

He said to us that he moved to this city because his parents bought a new house and decided to stay here. Since his scores from his previous school were great, any school could accept him, but he kept choosing Sakurami Elementary School so when the renovation was finished, he would move to Sakurami Building, together with us.

His parents asked why he did it whereas there were two schools nearer to his home, but he insisted without giving a clear reason to the point that they thought this could be about a girl, maybe his crush.

Well, they thought they could see the girl that their son wanted to see every school day, but in fact he always skipped classes, not to mention he also did skip classes too in his previous school, making them wonder if the reason was not about a girl.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I remember when he entered this class for the first time. Actually, a new student was the last thing that I ever thought about friends. So when the teacher asked him to introduce himself, I didn't really pay attention. I was taking a note from my journal, then looking the sky from the windows, lost in thoughts, before I felt someone staring at me._

 _I thought this could be one of my classmates, so my eyes were wandering the class and suddenly fixed on him. Who knew that the color of his eyes was the same as mine?_

 _Seeing that I was staring back at him, he didn't decide to look away, just looking at my eyes boldly. Just around 5 seconds our eyes met and finally he gave a small smile, I lowered my head as I felt my cheeks a bit burnt. This was my first time for seeing the male's eyes for more than 2 seconds. Not to mention that he was good looking too (even my female classmates confirmed this later)._

 **END FLASHBACK**

A week later, all students in this school knew him as a detective-in-training, cooperating with the policemen. He helped them (this could be his best reason for skipping classes), respectfully making him as 'the detective boy'. It automatically encouraged some students to ask him for help, like looking for the missing pets or cellphones. Well, he never refused it until when when we were at Middle School, he started refusing some girls' requests because they asked him to stalk their crushes or boyfriends.

I heard from Hinata that the detective boy was only interested with crimes or kinda as he wasn't attracted to lovey dovey stuffs. I was accustomed with that statement until I knew that Aru Akise took Moe Wakaba's request very seriously.

"Yuno, do you wanna drop by an okonomiyaki shop on the way home?" One of my female classmates offered me as when the school was over, I was still at my class.

"Sorry, I'll pass. I have something to do," I said, leaving my class.

I admitted that I almost never wanted to go home with other people (walking home with Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka was a rare occasion) … for a very secretive reason.

I arrived the old building and entered it. My heart was beating so quickly after running and also because of my eagerness. Silently I went upstairs before walking toward the balcony. I smiled as I saw a telescope standing there.

Although I understood that what I was doing was strange (I had even tried to stop myself many times), I could not prevent it as there was always curiousity and encouragement to do (thanks to the confusing dreams every night).

From the telescope, my eyes stopped wandering as they met what I desired to see the most.

 **Yukiteru Amano** , and his girlfriend, Moe Wakaba, walked beside him.

I nearly cried happily, seeing him.

It was around last year when I first started peeping like this for one reason only: he really did look the same as the boy in my dream.

Last year, I was involved in the unexplained explosion incident at Sakurami Building School. I couldn't remember what happened. But I felt someone saved me there and I thought he was the one that always came in my dreams. Strangely after that, I started restoring my relationship with my parents, which was on the verge of breaking down.

After Yukiteru Amano was too far away from my sight and other buildings covered him, I sighed with regret. How could a weird dream lead me to do this?

Suddenly a sound of pedaling bike caught my ears. Far below the balcony, I saw a boy with silver hair riding his bike and a child siting on the passenger seat coming to this building fast.

 _Oh no!_

It was not the first time they caught me. In fact, since the first day of Aru Akise entered our class- after the school was over - he could find me, and stopped me from doing it.

I still remembered when it happened.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Last year (we were still grade 6 students) ..._

 _Using binoculars, I was too lost in happiness when paying attention to Yukiteru Amano walking home, from the roof top of my school building … until_ _his_ _laugh was heard not far behind me._

"… _such a weird hobby … for an honor student like you, Gasai-san."_

 _The binoculars in my hands almost fell to the floor, hearing his voice._

 _My hands started shaking as sweat came to my head and neck. I turned my body around and saw a silver haired boy leaning against the fence, hands on his dark grey pants' pockets. His scrutinizing eyes met my nervous ones._

" _W-What are you doing here?" I asked shakily as I put my binoculars behind my back, trying to hide it from him. "Umm … mmm …." Since I didn't listen to his introduction in our class (and I forgot his name written on the blackboard), all I knew about him was a nameless new kid._

" _I could ask the same question to you." He smiled warmly, taking a small journal from the pocket of his white short sleeved shirt (he also wore his trademark purple jacket) before straightening his body and walking to me slowly. "Yuno Gasai, right?"_

"… _yes …" Strangely, I froze on my spot while on the contrary, my heart yelled at me to run away from him. Did I_ _ **really**_ _let him get too close to me? And where did this fear come from? Wait, fear? Fear or shyness?_

 _He opened his journal and reading steadily, " … a top-notch student at Umesato_ _Elementary_ _School. The most popular_ _female_ _student. Even 90% of male students here claim you're the most beautiful girl at this school." He chuckled, his amaranth eyes staring at me with unconcealed approval. "Well, I think they are inevitably right."_

 _I almost forgot how to breathe as I couldn't control the blushes on my face. Even though he just read it based on the facts (I silently admired his perfectly controllable emotion), I felt like he was complimenting me. At least, his last sentence proved it._

 _He closed his journal, putting it back to his pocket and then pushing his hands into the side pockets of his pants. He stopped when he was right in front of me. His height somehow intimidated me._

" _Any explanation for this stalking, Gasai-san?"_

" _I-I should go now." I smiled uneasily. Better I left before it got worse. What was that?! The first time I stalked someone was also the first time someone caught me._

" _Why are you so in hurry suddenly?" He tilted his head curiously._

" _I have something to do. Well, don't you have it now?"_

" _I saw you didn't pay attention when I introduced myself in front of the class, I'd like to make it just for you. My name is Aru Akise. Nice to meet you, the class representative, Miss Yuno Gasai. Or should I call you … the alpha female at Umesato_ _Elementary_ _School?"_

 _I_ _gazed at him, confused. What did he say? For a 6 grade student, his lexicon was really impressive._

" _Alpha female ..." I repeated it innocently._

 _That was the time he saw me as if I was someone that he had ever met before, and that he admired and respected her so much. No to mention that I saw a bit fear in his eyes._

 _This made me to wonder. Who was she?_

 _He smiled. "It's you."_

 _I was stunned, cheeks flushing. Did he just read my mind and answer it?Was this his way to attract the girls?Geez ... I bet this guy could surely make many girls crazy about him._

 _The male type that I should stay away (that was what Mama ever said to me)._

 _He pulled his right hand from his pocket, extending it in front of me_ _as I stared at it._

 _Should we shake hands?_

" _Here you are, Yuno-cchi!" Hinata's calling almost made my heart jumped. She walked to me but her eyes fixed on the new kid. "Why are you here, Akise?" Then she gazed at me, then went back to Akise. "What's going on, you two?" Seeing Akise's hand still extending, she chuckled. "Are you trying to flirt with our class representative? Back off, Newbie! This is your first school day. It's too early for you."_

 _Then Hinata and me walked together to the door, leaving him alone (his hand now was back on his pocket)._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I thought I would never been caught again as I tried to play safer, but unluckily for me, he always (read: always) found me. It seemed I wasn't the only one as the stalker here.

"This is as far as you go, Gasai-san!" Aru Akise yelled, stopping his bike roughly as entering the building.

"This is as far as you go, Yuno-oneechan!" The child named Reisuke Houjou, his assistant, chirped happily.

"You've been caught red handed stalking."

"Yeah!"

I ran, avoiding them. "I'm not a stalker! Didn't I say I don't plan on doing anything to him?!"

" 'Please help me. It seems my boyfriend has a stalker.' That's what Wakaba-san requested of us." He said, running on the first floor. "Behave yourself, Gasai-san. You have been stalking him for a year."

I pouted. I hated it when he always reminded me my bad habit. At the same time, a face of brown haired girl crossed in my mind.

Moe Wakaba. It was hard to believe she was surprisingly sharp for a very decent girl.

"Be an elite and don't miss!" The kid named Reisuke was ready to attack me with his weird toys. "Arresting net!"

The trap stuff was flying towards me, but I was more agile to evade it.

I couldn't afford to get held up here. I didn't want to face the interrogation, especially from those scrutinizing eyes of the detective-boy over there.

X X X

The next day ….

At the roof top of the abandoned building after school, I stood with my binoculars in my hands as my eyes were checking on my surroundings.

I had even changed the place. They wouldn't come this far, right?

I saw nobody here, except me, and thankfully, the quietness confirmed it too.

Alright, perfect situation for sta … ahem … seeing Yukiteru Amano.

I was about to start but wait! Seeing two suspicious cardboards not far behind me, I felt something would be up.

"There she is!" Suddenly Aru Akise showed himself from inside the cardboard, as his little assistant showed from another cardboard, successfully surprising me.

"Found you, oneechan!"

"Not again!" I uttered desperately, avoiding them as they started chasing me.

It was unfortunate the lift was out of order so I needed to use the stairs. Worriedly, I eyed the window and realized I was on the eighth floor.

Running huh?

I had imagined how far I should run. It wasn't that I was afraid to get tired, but long distance way meant bigger chance they could catch me.

I turned around and saw Aru Akise just a few meters behind me.

"No way !" I turned my head back to the front. I was so closed to the stairs and I would not give up. However, after three paces on the stairs, I could not control my feet anymore.

I closed my eyes as I felt like I was flying. Then at the next second, I felt my head and body hit the floor as the awful pain came with it.

"Gasai-san!" Aru Akise shouted, shocked as he stopped on the top of the stairs.

I opened my eyes, hissing to suppress the pain. My hands shakily tried to lift my weak body but they didn't success as my sight was just starting blurring.

"Yuno!"

I just heard his voice near me as I closed my eyes.

Wait? Did he just call me by my first name? I must heard wrong.

I felt like he lifted my body. Bridal style.

Then I heard he was talking to his little assistant, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

My tears couldn't be held anymore because of the pain and also … regret.

'That boy' always came to my dream.

Any stalking that I did was just one purpose only.

I just wished I knew him.

He must be someone important for me.

But why … why did my parents ask me to forget about him?

Why did Aru Akise make this uneasy?

Why was finding the truth difficult so I should use a weird way?

It didn't make any sense for me. It seemed I was forbidden to know it from the first time.

What a strange world.

Weird.

Crazy.

 _WHAT'S CRAZY IS THIS WORLD THAT REFUSES TO LET ME BE WITH YOU!_

Wait! Who said that? My own voice? My own heart?

But before I started thinking further, blackness consumed me completedly.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	3. NOW OR NEVER

Disclaimer: I would never own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **CHAPTER 3: NOW OR NEVER**

 **Aru's POV**

I sat beside Hinata Hino on the chairs in the Sakurami Hospital's hall for more than 4 hours anxiously.

Yuno's parents were already here, entering the Emergency Unit, yet she was still unconscious. I also had returned Reisuke to his parents although he insisted to be here, waiting for his lovely Yuno-neechan. So that I promised to pick him up tomorrow after school to get here.

My eyes scanned to the door of her room. I still could not believe what I saw earlier.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Yuno!"_

 _Oops. First name called. Honorific dropped. I was too shocked and worried to take notice of that._

 _"Yuno-neechan!" Reisuke called in worry, almost cried, to see me kneeling beside her. "Aru-niichan, how is she?"_

 _I checked on her pulse. Her heart was still beating, but irregularly. Next her breath. All right, she was still breathing, though weakly. I grimaced, seeing a nasty wound on her bleeding forehead. Then …_

 _My eyes widened, surprised, seeing tears rolling down from her closed eyes, making her cheeks wet. Was she crying? Because of the wounds? Or … else ?_

 _"Not good. We should bring her to hospital," I answered._

 _But how? By running to there? Well, the hospital was not far from here though._

 _I gritted my teeth. She needed serious treatment now. She had no time to wait. I had no time. I had no option here. I should choose the fastest way._

 _"Let's go, Rei-kun!" I lifted her small body. Bridal style. "And stay close to me!"_

 _"I will, Aru-niichan!" He took her broken binocular into his backpack._

 _I ran while checking on Reisuke some times as I was afraid I would lose him._

 _"I can't believe that … that she would be careless." The little boy sadly said._

 _Silently I agreed, but with deeper meaning. Yuno Gasai, the Second, was not a careless girl. She was so calculating and cunning. Clumsy, doubtful, and forgetful were not in her vocabularies, especially in fighting, protecting Yukiteru-kun, or serious situation. But then again, Yuno Gasai in my arms was not her. Same hair. Same face. Same name. Same physical appearance. Same person. But different world._

 _I looked at her deeply. I was in awe of her beautiful face. Every time I saw her, I didn't understand why my heart beat faster and my stomach was … well … like there were some butterflies flying in it. In the second world, I had this thing too, but it was really faint, as I should protect the First from her. Afterall, what she did with her high intelligence threatened my duty there, and in the end, I should face the failure as she killed me awfully._

 _But here, this was the third world. Everything was on the right line. The First was Moe Wakaba's boyfriend. The Third was in the jail. The Fourth was my boss. The Fifth was my assistant. The Sixth was a priestess. The Sevenths got married and had a big family. The Eighth was in the orphanage. The Ninth's face was on every walls in the police offices. The Tenth was happy with his dogs and family. The Eleventh was at the mayor's office and dating the Eighth. The Twelfth was the silly hero in this city._

 _While the Second …._

 _Well, my duty about her started after the explosion at Sakurami School_ _last year_ _. So I should enter her_ _elementary_ _school._

 _I still remembered when I had an argument with my parents as I chose_ _Sakurami_ _Elementary_ _School. (Deus gave me a human family: Otoo-san and Okaa-san. For your information, I was adopted from the Eighth's orphanage by them)_ _._

 _"Is this about a girl?_ _"_

 _I could not believe Otoo-san_ _to ask_ _about that. We … I never talked about girls all these times. It was not I wasn't interested with girls, but no girl caught my attention. The last one was only the Second. Her intelligence somehow was like challenging me, dragging all my attentions only to her. It was nice I met someone that could compete against my brain, and it also made me realize that underestimating girls would be my downfall._

 _Well, back to my Otoo-san's question, should I say 'yes'? I was sure I would look like a love struck teenager to him. Better I gave a neutral answer. In fact, I talked about business here, a duty from Deus. I should meet the Second, checking on her, observing her, and making sure she wouldn't be back to the berserk mode._

 _"Not really," I replied._

 _"No additional allowance. You can use your bike to reduce your transport cost. Not to mention that you should get up early. It's far from here though," muttered Otoosan._

 _I nodded, hiding my disappointment. At least, I got what I wanted._

 _Actually, my first day in the new school was nothing special, but Yuno Gasai could make it into something._

 _Her drastic change made me cautious (good thing I could hid this perfectly as I played my part as a nice new classmate) to the point that I had doubt that she was the Second, the cold blooded killer and hell stalker. Could her sweet and shy smile be deceiving? Was her kindness fake? Was her sincerity just kinda camouflage? I honestly didn't want to face the same fate like my previous life. Thinking about it and comparing with it, I wanted to challenge her and force her to open her own mask and cover. I meant, could you really blame me? I am the one with the complete photographic memory here and what she did in the second world to me haunted me every day._

 _It took_ _a year_ _for me to assure that she was definitely different from her other self, and now she successfully made me to take the responsibility for all my doubts about her._

 _Actually, by taking closer, Yuno Gasai in this third world was a (not too) normal girl (because she stalked Yukiteru Amano). Well, I was fine with it as I always stopped her doing that to make sure she didn't go too far and remember._

 _Now, only one thing that I should regret. Something stupid that I did to her. It was ignoring my first good impression on her when I landed my eyes to hers at the first time I entered my new class._

 _Curiousity. Intelligence. Shyness. And innocence. They were perfectly mixed and shown on her beautiful pink orbs. Truthfully, it made me smile at her, and it got wider as she lowered her head with soft pink color on her cheeks._

 _People ever said to me about 'love at the first sight'. Since I was created by Deus, I was supposed to have no feeling so I didn't know how to describe it._

 _I only knew that actually I just took one look at her and then-there was just no turning back._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"You still owe me an explanation, Akise." Hinata's statement made me back to the reality. "What happened? I'm listening here."

I sighed. _How could I tell her that Yuno fell down the stairs because she was too terrified after I caught her stalking Yukiteru-kun? I would reveal Yuno's and my client (Moe Wakaba)'s secrets!_

"… she fell down the stairs," I said.

"I want the details," she retorted.

I got silent and she got my message that I didn't want to speak. So she gave a long sigh.

"You had good point by calling me to call her parents and tell them about Yuno's condition." Hinata changed our topic. "How do you know her parents were so strict and overprotective that they would never let Yuno deal with her male friends?"

"I am a detective in training, remember?" I smiled bitterly. Frankly, I didn't want anyone know how I obtained information about Yuno.

Suddenly the door was opened as Yuno's father came near to us.

"How is Yuno, Mr. Gasai?" Hinata asked after we stood.

"She gained consciousness. She's with my wife now."

"Thank God."

Now Mr. Gasai eyed me suspiciously. "And you are …."

"My name is Aru Akise, Sir. I am Gasai-san's classmate," I introduced myself politely by bowing.

"So you're the one who found Yuno first?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, thank you for your help." Despite of kindness in his voice, I caught I-don't-like-you and stay-away-from-my-only-one-daughter looks in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Sir."

When Mr. Gasai left us, Hinata smiled at me sadly.

"Well, you need more efforts to gain Yuno's parents' trusts, Detective Boy! But I believe you can do it," Hinata uttered.

I laughed uneasily.

"Hinata, you can come in. Yuno wants to see you," Yuno's mother called her, waving her hand.

"Can he join me, Mrs. Gasai?" Hinata asked.

"S-sure." She said, glancing at me uncomfortably. "You are …."

Once again, I introduced myself politely, wishing she could let me go easier.

X X X

"Yuno-cchi, how are you?" Hinata sat on the chair beside Yuno's bed as I leaned my back against the wall behind the tomboy, hands in the pants pockets. Yuno's mother had left us to join her husband.

"I feel better." Yuno smiled, sitting on her bed, her long pink hair down. There was a bandage circling her wounded forehead. "Thanks for calling my parents, Hinata. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. We're friends, right? Does it sting?" Hinata grimaced, looking at her bandage.

"Not really. The anaesthetic blocks the pain."

"Oh."

Then silence filled the room as the tension grew thicker. Everyone in this room were busy with their own thoughts. Yuno bent her legs so her hands could hug them, her eyes staring blankly to the wall, while I was looking at the evening sky from the window.

Hinata sat on her chair, annoyed and also confused. Her hands tightened into balls on her lap as her eyes were like digging her own hands. Clearly she could not stand with this situation.

"Do you want to tell me something?" She questioned both Yuno and me. But no one answered her. So she decided to change the topic, "By the way, are you two dating behind my back?"

"No!" Yuno and I replied at the same time with different tones. Hers was so annoyed while mine was so calm.

"Then why are you two hiding something from me?!" Her voice demanded the answer. "I felt like you two are using me to cover your wrong doings."

"Hinata …." Yuno's voice quivered.

The tomboy stood. "I let you two alone now." Then she left us, closing the door.

That was the time I dared eyeing the pink haired girl in front of me, waiting for her to start it but she was still staring down. I wasn't angry at her (in fact, I was concerned with her condition). I just wanted to resolve this.

"It's your fault," She blamed me, lifting her face to glare at me.

 _This is it!_

"Excuse me, Gasai-san?" I asked her.

"If you didn't bother me, this would never happen."

"I'm sorry. But you do know it was not my first time to warn you to stop stalking him." I said apologetically, managing to calm her down.

"Who knows about this? Whom did you tell?" She changed the topic frantically. Well, no wonder she became like this. Her reputation as the honour student would be doomed if everyone knew she stalked a male student who had a girlfriend. Not to mention her parents would be mortified.

"Gasai-san …." I whispered her name softly as I saw tears started forming in her pink eyes and I knew I could not stand for this situation. Soon I looked away, swallowing hard as the pain in my chest and throat suddenly appeared.

She trembled, trying her best to hold the tears, "Why did you make this more difficult?"

I closed my eyes, sighing. Hearing her words made the pain got worse. The hands in my pockets were shaking, needing to give her comfort.

My mind pleaded, _Stop crying. Please stop crying. Please don't make me to do something to you that I will regret later._

She sobbed, "Now everyone will … will …." She didn't dare to finish her sentence.

"They won't." I cut off firmly as she soon stopped sobbing.

She glanced at me questionably.

I stared at her soothingly, "I haven't told anyone yet. This could be our little secret and my assistant, Rei-kun's, if you want."

"Really?" Hope filled her shining thulian eyes.

"But I want you to promise something." I straightened my body and came near to her.

She held her breath, waiting for my request.

"Promise me that you will not stalk Yukiteru Amano anymore. It's the best for you."

She just lowered her head without any words spoken, thinking hard if she would need to agree about it.

"Gasai-san, why don't you focus on your dreams, instead of stalking him?"

"My ... dreams ...?"

"You wrote it down last year, before I helped you to submit it to our teacher. Don't you remember?"

 **FLASHBACK** (no one's POV)

 _Every normal kid had a dream. A doctor. A pilot. An engineer. An astronout. A scientist. A teacher. A lawyer. An architect._

 _But Yuno Gasai, the honor student, never thought about it. Casting aside her fear of her mother's treatment in the past, now she was satisfied with the love, support, and care from her parents. She came from Gasai Family, a prestigious and rich family, and her parents could fulfill her everything. So, why did she need a dream now?_

 _Silently she looked at the dark haired boy sitting at the front seats, realizing that he was struggling too, to write down his own dream._

 _ **Yukiteru Amano. I wonder what his dream is. Well, I know it won't be really creative. But maybe his dream can inspire me.**_

 _With that thought, Yuno Gasai was about to stand to approach him, but suddenly the door was opened loudly, revealing a panting silver haired boy._

" _Take your sheet, Akise." The teacher asked him coldly since the albino skipped all the classes for today. But surprisingly, he came for this survey, even without any reminder._

 _Akise Aru took it and sat right beside Yuno Gasai._

" _You three, when you finished, submit to me at my room." After saying that, the teacher leaved._

" _Yes." Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai, and Akise Aru replied together._

 _Not more than one minute, the albino slammed his pen to the table with satisfaction._

" _Done!" He exclaimed._

 _Talking about dream, Aru Akise didn't need a long time to think. To be a world class detective had been engraved in his mind long before. But now, it looked like his single word annoyed the pink haired girl beside him._

" _Just think about what you really want to be when you grow up by seeing the good adults that you know well. It can really help."_

 _His suggestion made her turn her head to him. "Thanks for the advise."_

" _Your welcomed."_

 _After thinking for some minutes, Yuno wrote down. A shy smile now was plastered on her face._

" _Done?" Akise Aru asked._

 _She nodded._

 _Then without warning, he took her sheet._

" _Hey!" She cried out, surprised._

" _I'll help you to submit to the teacher."_

" _You don't-" He held her head to prevent her to get her sheet as her hands desperately tried grabbing it, but it was still too high to reach. He was glad his height was really useful here._

" _You're not a detective! You're such a thief!" She whined._

" _That hurts, Gasai-san." He pleaded, but still didn't give up. "Lets see ... the dream of the honor student ..."_

" _No! Please give it to me back!"_

 _He read her paper fast before gazing at her. "A perfect bride in my future husband's eyes ...?"_

" _Papa and Mama are a perfect couple." Yuno stopped struggling and explained proudly."It gives me inspiration."_

" _I bet your future husband will be the happiest man in this world."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, and I envy him." It seemed he didn't really realize what he was saying. But Yuno Gasai heard it, and soon her face was filled with red color._

" _A-Akise-kun ..."_

" _That's a great dream. Don't worry. I'll submit yours to our teacher."_

" _T-thank you."_

 _Then he left her while carrying their sheets of dream survey. They didn't even realize that Yukiteru Amano had gone when they talked._

 **END FLASHBACK**

X X X

 **Aru's POV**

"Yeah, I remember ..." the pink haired girl in front of me muttered.

I was about to reach the door, leaving her. But hearing her voice, I stopped on my track.

"You asked me to stop stalking Amano-kun. Is it just because of Wakaba's request?"

"She is my client," I stated without turning my head.

"But it doesn't make any sense, Akise-kun. You even caught me when it was my first time stalking him. We both know it was far before Moe Wakaba asked you."

I held my breath as I knew where this explanation went. She started getting to know something … something I hid all this time.

Slowly I turned my head. It looked like now she was demonstrating how quick she was to notice things. I looked at her silently, but my eyes were like sending a message: 'Yuno-Gasai,-don't-tell-me-you-had-realized-it-all-this-time-but-you're-waiting-for-getting-the-chance-to-ask-me-to-tell'

"Actually, it has been a few months ago I want to ask you about this." Seeing how hard I stared at her, she quickly added, "Well, for your information, falling down the stairs was still unexpected. I really didn't know things would go like this and now I get my chance. I just … just got the feeling that you have another reason, Akise-kun."

I hid my shocked expression behind my shoulder. Well, it seemed I was in no position to deny, but unfortunately, I would not give up and show my cards to her.

"Do you care to answer?" She asked again.

"I will tell you later." I successfully made her pout. Then I walked to the door. "Get well soon, Gasai-san."

"Don't you even give me at least a chance to say thanks for saving me?"

"Allright." I turned around, waiting for her.

"Thank you, Akise-kun." She gave me an unforgettable sincere smile. Somehow, she looked more beautiful after crying. _Was it even possible?_

Faint blushes were shown on my cheeks. "You are welcomed."

"And I think I haven't allowed you to call me by my first name yet." She shyly reminded me my slip.

"Oh." Now the blushes became darker. "Sorry for that."

"It's okay."

X X X

"You come!" Muru Muru 3 jumped excitedly when we met in the the realm of Time and Space. "Hey, do you bring what I ask?"

"Yeah." I sighed and showed her some new _manga-s_.

"Whoaaa. I have been waiting for these." The little demon grabbed them from me and then jumped to the nearest flying object that could be sat. She opened one of them to start reading. "Anyway, what's up?"

"… it's about Yuno Gasai."

Muru Muru 3 soon closed her _manga_ and glanced at me seriously. "Oh, the Second?"

"She isn't the Second in this world." I corrected her. "She doesn't have a Future Diary here."

"Who cares? With or without Future Diary, she is the Second in my eyes," she said ignorantly.

I sighed again, realizing how stubborn she was. "Well, I want to know about Yukiteru-kun's arrival before the explosion in Sakurami School."

She grimaced. "For what?"

"You know, my duty to observe Yuno Gasai started from that time. Before it happened, I didn't know anything."

"The First came to stop the Second from killing herself in this world. He met Yuno Gasai in this world in her house … locked in the cage."

"Cage?" I repeated it as I thought I must hear wrong.

"Yeah. Cage. It was the way her parents punished her if she could not meet their demands. They put her in the cage like an animal without food. Last year was the peak moment, the longest punishment she ever had. Almost a week. So she ate tatami shreds to fill her stomach. She choked, her throat was heavily injured because of that. She was dying."

I held my breath. Who knew her abusive parents had the responsibility for making her feel unwanted and encouraging her emotion to be impulsive and possessive?

I narrowed my eyes, index finger and thumb on my chin, thinking sympathetically. No wonder she was extremely scared and aggressive when I tried my best to separate her from Yukiteru-kun. Her unstable condition only had a single thought: Yukkii was her everything.

Then I remembered the faces of Yuno's parents at the hospital a few hours ago. Hatred slowly consumed my mind.

They … parents … a word that should be defined to bring love, comfort, and support for the children could be one of the cruellest things in this world.

"Hey, are you still listening?" Muru Muru 3 asked me, annoyed.

"Yeah, please continue."

"The First came to the rescue. He called the police and the ambulance. But since the Second already came and hunted her, he carried her to the Sakurami School Building before placing her in their class."

It seemed this was the point that I should mark. "Was she conscious at that moment?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you think she can remember about Yukiteru-kun?"

"Well, likely. She dreamed about him almost every night and she ever said some thing like that to her parents."

I was perplexed, but still steadily complaining, "And you didn't tell me about it all this time?!"

"Ugh … you never asked." She was a bit nervous.

"And how about her parents? Do they still ..."

"No. They stopped after that incident."

"That's … good." But there was a small doubt in my mind. Talking about the trauma, did she have it?

"Hey!" Muru Muru 3 called me, disturbed.

"What is it?"

"I can see you have been working great to be an observer so far. Have you thought about the reward from Deus yet?"

"Reward?"

"Why not?" She grinned mischievously. "You can ask freedom from him."

I smiled. "I understand what you mean. But as I know, Deus never offer reward to anyone. If he even offer, I prefer getting it from his test, not as his reward."

"Hmph! Your confidence will be your end, Observer."

I just gave her my trademark smirk.

X X X

On the next day after school, I picked Rei-kun up to the Sakurami Hospital. The boy was so excited to meet Yuno. He even brought a fresh pink rose.

"Aru-niichan, do you want to bring a flower to her too?" He questioned, sitting behind me when I started pedaling my bike.

"Hmm … no."

"If you want to give her flower, I suggest the red rose. It means 'I love you'," he uttered innocently.

"Thanks for the advice." I gave him a fake smile to hide my nervousness. _Kids these days._

When we arrived and walked to the nurse station, I saw Hinata and Mao.

I smiled, seeing them wave their hands to tell me to come to them.

"A friend from the next class came to visit Yuno-cchi. Moe Wakaba," Hinata explained. "She said her homeroom teacher asked her."

"Oh."

"But she doesn't come alone. She's with her boyfriend. Yukiteru Amano."

Too bad I didn't realize Hinata's cheeks turn pink as my mind was too focused on the name.

"Where are they now?" My heart started beating uncontrollably.

"Well I just asked them to go inside."

I ran to Yuno's room. Now I stood in front of the closed door. Alarmed things were inside me.

 _She is with Yukiteru Amano!_

I didn't want them to interact each other. I didn't want Yuno feel triggered to remember. This third world was her place. She should be here. She needed to be here. For her parents and friends. For keeping the balance. For the peace. For her happy life. For her bright future.

 _For … me …?_

I was stunned for the voice inside me. _What the-? Where did the last thought come from?_

My hands shakily tightened into balls. The right one was lifted up, ready to do an order from my brain, knocking on the door.

 _It's now or never._

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	4. HOPE

Disclaimer: I would never own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **CHAPTER 4: HOPE**

 **Yuno's POV**

When the door was opened, I saw a brown haired girl from the next class. Moe Wakaba.

I gave a long sigh. I honestly didn't want to meet her at this situation. Did she know that I was the one who stalked her boyfriend? But Akise-kun say that he would not tell it, right?

"Hello, Gasai-san." She entered my room with a package in her hands (it looked like cookies in some little plastic jars in my eyes).

"Hello." I had no interest to greet. But when I saw the person behind her, I held my breath as my heart beat quickly. Oh My God! Was he ….

"How are you now?" Wakaba-san questioned nicely as she placed the package on the nightstand.

"I-I'm much better. Thank you." I held my own bliss, heat on my cheeks.

"You're kinda red. Do you have a fever?" She asked.

"Should we call the doctor?" asked the boy, standing near the door.

Hearing his voice made me quivered. Yukiteru Amano was here! My heart screamed his name frantically.

"N-No! I'm fine!" I replied.

"Are you sure, Gasai-san?" She eyed me with concern.

"Yes."

"You know, you look cuter with your hair down. You should let it down when you're at school." She appraised me.

"Oh, t-thank you. But letting it down doesn't fit for an active girl like me."

"Hm, you're right."

Curiously, I glanced at Amano-kun, and saw his cheeks burnt as his blue eyes meet my pink ones. Soon he lowered his head.

Then we heard a phone rang in this room.

"Oops, I'll be back." It seemed it was Wakaba-san's as she walked to the door (Well, the phone signal in this room was not too good). "Yukiteru-kun, why don't you come near Gasai-san?"

The boy nodded, walking towards my bed.

When she opened the door, she was surprised, seeing Akise-kun was right in front of her, ready to knock on the door.

"Wa-Wakaba-san," he blinked.

"Akise-kun," Wakaba-san whispered. "You're here."

Unexpectedly, his rosy eyes met mine's. Worry and (dare I say) fear were in his. He was about to enter my room but the brown haired girl grabbed his upper hand and dragged him out before closing the door.

I felt relieved as Akise-kun was gone. Now there was no hindrance between me and Amano-kun.

"What's going on?" The black haired boy in front of me seemed so confused, seeing his girlfriend with the detective boy.

"Don't worry about it." I assured him. "It is typical for Akise-kun dealing with some female students."

He nodded again.

"Please have a seat." I asked him to sit on the chair beside my bed.

"Okay."

I could predict what would happen next. Muteness, as Amano-kun just stared at the floor, waiting for Wakaba-san shyly, while I was too busy to look at him closely. I couldn't understand, but I felt yearn, hope, and sorrow every time I saw his face or thought about him. Why?

In fact, even though he was at the same class with me, I never talked to him. Even I wasn't sure if he knew about me personally. But strangely, he definitely looked like the boy in my dreams.

"Amano-kun," I dared to say first as my curiosity couldn't be held anymore.

"Yes?" His eyes were still stuck on the floor.

"Do you know me?"

He nervously laughed. "Well, who doesn't know you at our school, Miss Yuno Gasai?"

"Please look at me, Amano-kun. I won't bite you." I felt a bit irritated seeing his black bang covering his face.

He lifted his head. Just a second our eyes met and then his cheeks blushed again. He lowered his head quickly. Geez, could he look at me a little longer?

"Sorry, I am not accustomed to look at my female friends' faces directly, except Moe's," he explained bashfully.

I smiled, understood. What a sweet boy! Wakaba-san was a lucky girl.

Then silence came again and for someone shy like me and mainly him, it was uncomfortable. He looked so anxious since it was just the two of us. I heard he complained quietly, "Why won't she come back soon?"

Thinking this could be my only one chance, I asked, "Amano-kun, c-can I ask you something?"

He looked puzzled, but he replied, "Sure, what is it?"

"Last year, when there was an explosion at Sakurami School, where were you?"

 _I want to make sure if you were my saviour at that night …._

I felt like my heart was about to explode, waiting for the answer.

"I …" He tried hard to remember. "I was at home. Yes, at home. Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing …." I hid my disappointment. The jumpy feeling in my chest disappeared suddenly.

 _So he was not …._

Soon the door was opened, revealing Wakaba-san. Walking to my bed, she apologised that she should leave now as she had an important call from school.

"Get well soon, Gasai-san. See you later at school." She likely dragged his boyfriend to the door as he would like to bow politely to me.

I thought I could be rest now, but soon my next guests came. They were Reisuke Houjou and …

I had to hold my frustration towards this albino haired boy.

"Yuno-neechan!" Rei-kun ran to my bed and showed me a pink rose. "This is for you. The pink color suits you so well. I hope you will accept it."

"Thank you, Rei-kun! It's so beautiful." I grinned to the kid, accepting the flower. Somehow, I forgot my fatigue, seeing him. I always wanted to have a cute younger sibling.

Then I realised that Akise-kun didn't enter my room. He just called Amano-kun before closing the door.

"You're far more beautiful, Yuno-neechan."

"Thank you, Rei-kun. You're so sweet."

X X X

 **Aru's POV**

(This took time when Wakaba-san left Yukiteru-kun in Yuno's room and dragged me to the quite halls to know the progress of my doing)

"So, how is it?" Wakaba-san asked eagerly. "Do you find her? Or … him?"

"Yes," I replied casually.

"Who is it?"

"I don't think I'll reveal her name."

"A girl?!" She was surprised.

"Yeah."

Then Wakaba-san's face looked hurt. I was sure hatred and fear fill her mind. "Why don't you tell me her name?"

"I made a deal with her. I won't reveal her name, but there would be also compensation. She should promise that she would not stalk Yukiteru-kun anymore."

"Will she keep her promise?"

"Well, in fact, she didn't say anything."

She was about to snarl, but I cut her, assuring, "Listen, I'll make sure she won't bother Yukiteru-kun anymore. I'll handle her, okay?"

She became quite, but her eyes betrayed her. She wanted to believe me, but afraid that I would fail.

"Fine." Finally she gave up, but with a warning, "Promise me that you will reveal her name if she stalks Yukiteru-kun again."

"Deal." I nodded.

Then she left me to make a call before entering Yuno's room again.

I walked towards Hinata and Mao-chan in the hall, trying to compose myself.

"I saw that you'd like to go to Yuno-cchi's room," Hinata muttered.

I smiled. "Yeah. Maybe later. Yukiteru-kun and Wakaba-san are inside."

"You know, if you want to be with her for a long time, Mao and I could escort Rei-kun home." The tomboy grinned mischievously.

Mao-chan chirped, "But Akise-kun, let me remind you that it's not a good time for you to do it. Yuno's too weak now. It won't be fun for you two."

"To do what, Mao-neechan?" My little assistant decided to join the conversation.

Guardedly, I thanked to him. Mao-chan's suggestive topic was not good for children (and for a healthy male teenager like me). So she suddenly became silent.

When, Yukiteru-kun and Wakaba-san appeared together, I said to her that I wanted to talk with Yukiteru-kun about the boy's things. Luckily, she believed it and then she went to the lobby to wait for him.

"What's up, Akise-kun?" the black haired boy asked me. For your information, I wasn't attracted with Yukiteru-kun from the third World so my relationship with him was so common. Yet I still called him 'Ýukiteru-kun' as I found myself so difficult to call him by last name (courtesy of my other self in the second world). I was glad, and also surprised, Yukiteru-kun in this world didn't mind at all when we started interacting a few months ago).

"Nothing, just wanna ask if you know about Wakaba-san's request to me."

He was a bit surprised. "Well, yes." He grimaced. "Moe's just too paranoid."

"It's natural. Someone's trying to know about her boyfriend."

"I don't care about my stalker, actually." He looked away.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I hid my smirk. If he knew that his stalker was the most popular and beautiful girl at our school, what would his reaction be?

"By the way, when you were with Gasai-san, was she asking about an explosion at Sakurami School last year?"

He was utterly baffled. "Whoa, how do you know it?"

"You underestimate my detective skill."

He laughed a bit. "Alright, Mr. Detective. It seems you're in the mission now. How can I help you?"

I smiled. "I know you're so cooperative, Yukiteru-kun."

Then he told me what happened when he was with Yuno. Actually, it was too bad for her as she got a disappointing answer. However, it was a good news so she could stop stalking him for a very good reason.

"Thanks, Yukiteru-kun."

"No problem," he responded. Then he went to his girlfriend.

"Aru-niichan!" Rei-kun called me after visiting Yuno. He came to me. "Aru-niichan, could you escort me home now. My mother's waiting for me. We'd like to go shopping together."

I nodded. "Let's go."

X X X

 **Yuno's POV**

After being hospitalized for three days, I could go home.

At night, I was ready to go sleeping, leaning my back to the bed and covering my body with a warm blanket as tomorrow, I would go to school.

Amano-kun's answer bothered my mind for days.

" _I was at home. Yes, at home. Why did you ask?"_

I didn't expect he would say that. My only clue, him, to interpret my dream was hopeless. His answer was the proof. Knowing this, what should I do now?

I despaired with this inescapable thing.

 _Why don't you disappear from my dream and give me peace, at least just for one night, the mysterious boy in my dreams?_

I closed my eyes and tried sleeping. But unfortunately, he came again at night in my dreams.

At morning, everything was fine until Kousaka-kun snickered at our class, "Someone's very diligent today."

I was also surprised, seeing the famous class skipper decided attending the class today. He sat on his seat, and as he got the feeling that I stared at him, he stared at me back and smiled.

I looked away with faint blushes on my cheeks, and unfortunately, Hinata and Mao saw them. I believed another silly idea was in their minds now.

"What brings you come to school today, Akise-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Um … my feet?" He smiled casually.

The nearest classmates hearing it, laughed. A small laugh even escaped from my mouth. Who knew he could be full of humour?

"Don't worry. This is still your class, Akise-kun," Mao assured.

The first subject was History and I admitted I felt a bit bored. I was tempted to check my cellphone but my title as the best student at this school always reminded me to behave.

"Yuno-cchi," Hinata whispered to me, appointing the male albino who was snoring softly on his table.

I grinned. What a second best student at our school!

"Akise!" The teacher's yell got him up abruptly. "How dare you sleeping in my class?! Detention after school!"

He groaned, frustrated. Then silently he took something familiar out of his backpack under his table.

I gasped, seeing my binoculars in his hands. How could he-

He sensed I was gazing at him so his eyes soon directed to me, but I quickly looked away.

At lunch time, Hinata asked me to have lunch together. But before I replied, she dragged me with my bento in my hands. It seemed she had prepared the place as I saw Mao and Kosaka-kun had sat there on a plastic mat, below a big tree, at the garden.

We started having lunch together, and as usual, they always commented how delicious the meal I had prepared after taking a small portion of it. Luckily, it was like a habit that I always prepared my lunch for at least 2 people.

"Whoaa, I want more!" Kosaka-kun said after swallowing a big amount of it.

"You will be a great wife in the future," Hinata chirped, munching happily.

"Aki-I mean, the man who will be your husband is so lucky to have you," Mao added after a bit improvement because Hinata glared at her.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

When we were eating, I remembered about my binoculars and felt upset. Now how could I ask him to give them to me back? I had a feeling that he wasn't a type of person who would do what I asked without any resistance or compensation. Should I steal from him?

I frowned.

… _steal …? But it was not a good thing, was it?_

"Yuno-cchi, what do you think about Detective Boy?" Hinata started the conversation.

"W-what?!" I felt embarrassed, suddenly hearing his well-known alias when I was thinking about stealing something from him. "Why are you asking me suddenly?"

"Well, we think he's perfect for you." I felt being cursed by Mao's bold statement now.

I smiled bitterly. In fact, I never talked to him at the class, and our conversation was always related to me who stalked Amano-kun.

Mao and Hinata still looked at me hopefully, waiting for my answer.

I sighed. It seemed it was pointless to avoid it.

"… he …" I tried to speak.

"Yes?" They held their breaths.

"… treats me like I'm a criminal."

They looked confused as it was out of their expectation.

"Are … are you sure?" Hinata grimaced. "I thought he is a nice guy."

"I didn't say he's bad. He … somehow he can't let me do something freely."

"What thing?"

It was hard for me to explain. I didn't want they knew I stalked Amano-kun. I should think other words. "… he always bothers me every time I see another guy."

Suddenly Hinata, Mao, dan Kosaka-kun laughed hard. My face reddened as I wanted to bury myself right now in front of them.

Wrong words led them to the wrong ideas.

"He can't even control his jealousy," Mao whispered between her laugh.

"Wise move, Akise!" Hinata giggled, praising him even though he wasn't around. "But, Yuno-cchi, is it a good signal?"

"Whatever." I knew I had lost to take my mistake back.

"No wonder he treats you like a criminal. You really are," Mao uttered mischievously."You have stolen something from him. Something invisible, but very important."

Now I couldn't bring myself to look at them back. It was too awkward. I didn't mean to make myself to face this situation. But if I saw from their perspective, I didn't see the wrong meaning.

If Akise-kun always stopped me to stalk Amano-kun even before he got a request from Wakaba-san, then what was his motive? Wait, when he visited me, he said he would tell me later about this, right?

My heart beat wildly, thinking of some moments before. Did I miss something there?

His first glance at me at the class.

His first introduction to me.

The dream survey moment.

Him, who carried my body to the Sakurami hospital. Bridal style.

Him, who always prevented me to stalk.

 _No way. Was I too dense all this time? Was I too busily focused on Yukiteru Amano-kun … while Akise-kun was trying to get my attention? What if he would tell me that he …._

X X X

The school time was over. I passed the corridor without paying attention at my noisy surroundings. Since Akise-kun had a detention, I could not ask him to give me back my binoculars now.

 _Maybe tomorrow …._

Actually, it was a good time to stalk Amano-kun since Akise-kun couldn't stop me right now. But seeing the dark sky with lightning and rain, I felt hopeless.

… _even the weather doesn't support me …._

The feeling got worse as I realised I didn't bring an umbrella. Grumbling, I stood at the main entrance and waited patiently.

One hour and a half had passed, and the rain hadn't stopped yet. Since I was too tired to stand, I sat on the nearest bench alone.

"Are you waiting for me to get these back, Gasai-san?" Akise-kun appeared with my binoculars in his hand.

"No. I just forgot my umbrella," I replied drily.

He smiled. "I have repaired them. Some parts were broken but I have replaced them with the new ones."

"I was the one who broke them."

"Consider it as the apology from me. I accidentally made you break them."

I didn't say anything, just taking them from him and put them into my school bag. Then I ignored him, staring at the rain.

"Here. You can borrow mine." He showed me his dark blue umbrella.

Now I felt guilty, looking at his umbrella.

 _Alright, maybe he was not so bad at all. He just … didn't have a chance._

Should I take his offer? Or ….

Unfortunately, my pride and stubbornness didn't seem to give up. "I … I think the rain will stop soon. I don't need it."

He just nodded, but I caught a disappointed expression on his face.

Then he sat beside me.

"Why don't you use your umbrella and go home?" This made me bewildered.

"You said the rain will stop soon," he said innocently.

I pouted. I really didn't like when he used my words to provoke me. Now I was stuck with him.

I balled my hands uneasily on my lap. I felt uncomfortable to be with him, though it was just a few minutes. I should do something! Wait! Was today my turn to …?

I suddenly stood, making him surprised. I just remembered today was my turn to make dinner. I should go home soon!

"Here." He offered his umbrella again, realising I wanted to go home.

I lowered my head, trying to find a nice way to refuse as I was too stubborn (and too shy) to receive his kindness.

"You'll be sick, Gasai-san."

"I'm in hurry." I said as I shook my head wilfully. But when I took my school bag on the bench, I felt some clothes cover my shoulders and back. His hooded jacket!

"If you don't want to use the umbrella, then you can wear it. It also can cover your head from the rain." When he was uttering it calmly, I felt the heat on my cheeks. I could not believe that refusing his umbrella would lead to this.

Since the jacket was too big for me, I felt like I was wearing a coat as its length reached the end of my purple mini skirt. Not that I would mind. Truthfully, I felt warmer, yet, my body slightly trembled, realising it was my first time my nose caught his fresh masculine scent.

 _Akise-kun's scent was so soothing ... just like his own voice and demeanour._

"I'll give it to you back," I uttered shyly, but then I felt hesitant so I continued,"... if you are at school tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I will attend the class tomorrow."

I was stunned. He will attend the class again? For two days in a row? Did he do it because of me?

I shook my head while my cheeks were still burning, stopping to think further.

"Gasai-san." He called me when I saw the gate and was about to run.

"Yes?"

"You're welcomed." He smiled gently.

I swallowed hard. He successfully made me feel guilty. No thanks for repairing my binoculars. No thanks for refusing his umbrella. No thanks for borrowing his jacket. I was so rude, wasn't I?

"I … I go now," I said uneasily, lowering my head and thinking about some reimbursement. I was great at cooking and baking. So, maybe a bento for lunch? A cake? Or ….

"Be careful, Gasai-san. See you tomorrow."

I nodded, smiling politely. Then I just left him fast, knowing I just had a little time to prepare dinner. I shuddered a bit, thinking that Mama was always suspicious if I came home late.

Before I reached my home, I looked at the raining sky. Sure it was dark and gloomy, but strangely, it was contrast to my feeling. I couldn't help but smiled.

 _Thanks, Akise-kun …._

Who knew a good thing came when I forgot to bring an umbrella?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. INCIDENTS AT SCHOOL

Disclaimer: I would never own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **CHAPTER 5: INCIDENTS AT SCHOOL**

 **Aru's POV**

Blood.

I saw so much blood, flowing towards the destroyed green cellphone on the ground, as I found myself lie face down.

 _Is it from my body?_

Instinctively, I touched my neck, the part of the Second had ever cut, before bringing my hand to my face.

I hissed, seeing my bloody hand.

 _Yes, it's mine._

I coughed as the blood splattered from my mouth.

… _so hard to breath …_

I cursed silently while trying to catch the air.

Then I heard someone walk, passing me as I tried to see that 'someone'.

I was greeted by a pair of pink eyes blazing with revenge and fury, her left hand keeping her another green cellphone and her right hand gripping the bloody long knife.

 _Gasai-san …_

Shortly, an adorable smiling face crossed my mind when she left me at our school this afternoon, wearing my jacket.

 _No. Not Gasai-san! This is the Second!_

"Who cares? With or without the Future Diary, Yuno Gasai is the Second in my eyes." Muru-Muru's words rang in my head.

Suddenly I sat up abruptly on my bed, gasping and sweatening in my dark bedroom.

 _Nightmare …._

I covered my face with one hand, narrowing my eyes and trying to start breathing regularly.

I closed my eyes again and all I could rethink now were fresh blood splattered everywhere … fearsome pink eyes … and her scream, "Yukkii!"

Opening my eyes again, I desperately worked to separate my thoughts about the Second and Yuno Gasai in the third world.

 _No. I can't think of Gasai-san that way. I don't want to think of her like that._

 _Gasai-san is not the Second._

 _Yuno Gasai is not the Second._

 _Yuno Gasai in this world is not the Second._

My mind repeated these logics over and over again.

Unfortunately, the more denials that I tried, the more fears, disagreement, and disappointments I would get. So I stopped, patiently waiting for my rationality to dominate my brain again.

 _Please … don't let me think of her like that … anymore._

Suddenly my body jerked as the alarm of my cellphone disturbed me, blaring irritatingly.

 _Already morning, huh?_

Since I always skipped the morning class, I never set the alarm for wake-up-call. Afterall, I always went to bed around 2 or 3 a.m. But yesterday and today were exceptions. I attended the morning class yesterday because Hinata informed me that Yuno would attend the class so maybe, I could return her binoculars. And today, I wanted to attend the morning class as I promised to Yuno so she could return my jacket.

After 10 minutes to prepare myself, I went downstairs to meet my parents in the dining room.

"Good morning." I sat on my chair.

"Good morning." Otoosan replied behind his newspaper.

"Morning, Aru-chan. I'm glad you join us." Okaasan came, placing the plates of the scrambled eggs and bacons on the table.

I smiled. "Can I help you this morning, Okaasan~~?"

"No, dear. Let's have breakfast together."

I ate my breakfast silently, glancing at Otoosan once.

Otoosan is a businessman, a director of a well-known trading company. He was rarely at home. Business trip, he always said. He was a quite social person, and like many male adults, he loved smoking and drinking alcohol. He was also very negotiable with his clients, the quality that was 'a must' for a trader. I respected him a lot since he trusted me and treated me not as a kid, but more like as a friend or a younger sibling.

Knowing my intelligence, he liked discussing about his work projects with me and he valued my opinion. Funnily, he didn't really care about my skipping-class-habit and the warning letters from my school. He said that they weren't very important as long as they didn't affect my test scores. However, he always reminded me to behave with everyone.

When I said that I wanted to be a world class detective when I grew up, he just smiled sadly and said that he wished I could continue the family business too.

"Don't forget to drink your milk, Aru-chan." Okaasan smiled at me.

I nodded before drinking it.

Okaasan was a caring woman, and she was a good housewife too, especially in cleaning and washing department (She actually was good in cooking too. However she only mastered around 3-4 recipes of home-made-food).

Next description about her was her wariness that could be so exasperating. She wanted me to be a diligent and normal student (Now I was glad she wasn't too pushy anymore after realizing I was a very talented boy). I also found that she loved travelling as she often followed Otoosan for business trip if the destination looked interesting in her eyes. Not that I mind. Frankly, I was fine with being alone at home.

Talking about my adoption, around two years ago, a couple (husband and wife) came to Kamado Ueshita-san (I didn't want to call her 'the Eighth' in this world) at the orphanage. They said they wanted to adopt a boy since they had no children after almost 20 years of marriage. Ueshita-san offered my name to them and after reading my data, they wanted to see me.

It didn't need much time for them to decide to adopt me since Deus already told me too that I would have the human parents to integrate my existence into this world.

" _Ittekimas_." I left my house and headed to my school by bike.

X X X

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

From the parking area for bicycles, I could hear that confession from the quite nearest room.

I shook my head. Actually I didn't want to care or interfere. But from the window, I couldn't help but saw a male student next class (he looked like an upperclassman) with the only girl with pink hair at this school.

 _Gasai-san …?_

I looked away suddenly and gritted. I didn't want to see what happened next. But soon I heard a slapping sound and two seconds later, the boy ran, passing me as I saw his angry and disappointed expression. A red slapping mark on his left cheek.

 _A sign of harsh rejection._

"A-Akise-kun!" Yuno was surprised when she saw me.

"Not your type, I assume," I said casually.

She was so nervous. "Y-yeah. But did … did you see w-what happened before?"

"Well, not all."

"Oh. That's … that's fine."

"Let's go to our class."

When Yuno and I were entering our class, Hinata and Mao grinned from their chairs.

"So are you two dating now?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Hinata," I murmured while Yuno was blushing beside me. "Don't start again."

"I have an evidence!" She barked.

"What are you-"

"How could Yuno-cchi have your jacket?" She showed us my neatly folded jacket.

Then I heard Mao-chan's laugh and Yuno's frantic voice, "Hinata, how could you open my bag?!"

"I didn't open it. You were the one leaving it opened!"

"Hinata, you're so mean," Yuno whined.

"I want an explanation."

"It was raining yesterday so I asked her to wear my jacket," I stated matter-of-factly, walking to my chair and sitting.

"Why didn't you offer her your umbrella?"

"I did offer it. But she refused."

The tomboy glanced at her pink haired friend and smirked, "You little vixen. So this was your plan from the start!"

I laughed, hearing Yuno's yell shyly, "What! No! I didn't mean to!"

Seeing Yuno's timid reaction amused me a lot, and somehow the nightmare in my mind started cracking and my dark concern slowly disappeared. It was ironic, actually. The one who intentionally hurt me was also the one who unintentionally comforted me.

 _What a nice way to start the day._

X X X

At lunch time ….

"Am I bothering you?" Yuno asked me innocently, standing not far from me while I was sitting cross-legged on the floor at the rooftop, my back leaning on the wall.

My hand lowered my notebook that I was reading to have a good look at her. Her hands was carrying a simple bag while her pink twin pigtaileds hair was being blown by the wind beautifully as well as her purple mini skirt. She smiled divinely. The hope was in her thulian eyes.

"Not at all." I couldn't help but smiled softly and patted the spot beside me.

She sat beside me and revealed my neatly folded jacket from her bag.

"Thank you, Akise-kun," she said politely.

"No problem." I took it from her and put in on my lap.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Actually I didn't want to answer, but my stomach had another idea. It growled boisterously as if saying 'not yet, Miss.'

"As I predicted." She took two meal boxes out from her bag and brought one of them to me. "Please enjoy it as my compensation for your kindness and help yesterday."

I found this situation made me very nervous. My heart started beating fast as I desperately controlled myself not to look stupid.

"Thank you." I took it from her and opened it. A Japanese wonderful-looking food welcomed my eyes. I knew Yuno was a talented chef and this could be definitely delicious.

We had lunch together silently.

Actually, this was not my first time eating her food as she offered. The first time was two weeks later after being a new kid at the school and I was still diligent to come to school everyday.

Just the two of us with the same place. Same situation. Even the same reason (but today there was additional reason: the repayment). I never forget the delightful taste of her food, and now I would enjoy it again.

"Thank you, Gasai-san. It was delicious." I returned her empty box.

"It's okay, and thanks for the praise."

"I just wanted to state a fact."

She smiled, putting the boxes inside her bag before standing. "Sorry, but I should leave now."

"Okay." I was dissappointed when she said it because I wanted to be with her longer. On the other side, I was relieved that she would go.

She walked slowly to the opening door, leaving me alone again.

Seeing her back, I let my head to be filled with some longing things.

Lately, every time I saw her alone, I was tempted to approach her and tell her what I thought about her.

Confession.

I hated it when I couldn't control something that should be in my control. Moreover, I didn't know how long I had to hold it. It was so lucky yesterday she left so soon when it was raining. If not, maybe I would confess to her when I put my jacket on her.

Then I remembered what Muru-Muru said to me.

 _"She dreamed about him almost every night_ _and she ever said some thing like that to her parents._ _"_

Now I wondered if in the first and second world, she had lunch together with Yukiteru-kun alone at the roof top. Did they have it? Did she remember?

I smiled bitterly as soon the regret appeared.

 _If only Deus had created me in the first world earlier so I could meet you before him …._

I shook my head. Yukiteru-kun was so lucky.

X X X

 **Yuno's POV**

The school time was over three hours ago, but I was still at school since I was asked by the teacher to assist her work (As you may know, I saw Wakaba-san too in the teacher room to assist another teacher). Not that I would mind. Somehow, I felt suffocated with the time rule made by Mama and envied my friends for having more lenient parents (She always says good girls are always at home at the late time). But today, I was glad because I had a very good reason to come home at the evening.

When I passed the corridor of the sport room, I heard punching and kicking sounds. I thought there was someone training in there. But when I heard the cries of pain and begging from someone that I knew, suddenly I opened the door, entering the basketball court.

I was shocked, seeing Amano-kun was being bullied by some male upperclassmen. He was sitting on the floor, bending his legs so he could hug them while his hands trying to cover his face.

"STOP!" I shouted furiously and ran, approaching Amano-kun. "Are you okay?" I asked, full with concern.

Tears were wetting his cheeks as he sobbed. He shook his head weakly. Some bruises was shown on his cheeks, hands, and legs.

"What a cry baby," said one of the upperclassmen whom surprisingly, the boy that I rejected at this morning. I assumed he was the leader of this group.

I frowned with disgust. I still recalled how rude the way he acted towards me so I needed to slap him hard.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Sorry, I'm not interested," I replied politely after hearing his confession._

" _Why?"_

 _I wanted to blatantly say that I have no feeling towards him so it was better for him to back off. Yet, I thought I should behave to someone that I just hurt. So I kept silent, wishing that he didn't hope for my answer and then leave me._

 _Foolishly, he took my silence as a shyness._

 _I was surprised when his hand grabbed my shoulder tightly and he started lean in, trying to kiss me._

 _Wrong move!_

 _Instinctively I raised my hand and … you knew the rest_ _._

 _It was a bad luck for me when I found Akise-kun not far from this place. I didn't want him to know I got a harassment from our upperclassman because I thought it was already over._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Now seeing that he was behind this scene, he successfully made me angrier. Actually, never in my life had I felt this rage. But strangely, this feeling was so familiar in me.

 _The desire to protect Yukiteru Amano-kun._

I impulsively grabbed a cutter knife from my school bag and stood. While my finger was working to make the cutter knife ready to use, I ran and pushed his body towards the ground.

"No one can hurt Amano-kun," I said with the dark tone that I never knew I actually had, straddling his stomach, the edge of the knife was aimed to his chest. I couldn't think anything right now but the need to stab him.

 _Kill! Kill! KILL HIM!_

Realizing the risk that he would got, he quickly caught my hand holding the knife.

"Get her!" he ordered his friends.

Two of his friends soon grabbed my upper arms and pulled me into standing position.

I growled when he took my cutter knife away from me.

"This …" He put my cutter knife right in front of my face. "… is dangerous, Yu-no-chan~~."

I looked to the left, upset. I didn't want to see him. His sweet tone was sickening me. How dare he call me by first name and with 'that' honorific?!

I checked on people in my surroundings. Four guys near Amano-kun. Two guys grabbing my upper arms. One in front of me.

 _Seven?_

I gritted. How could I win?

"I always wonder what I would see if your hair was out of any hairbands and ribbons." The boy in front of me aimed the cutter knife to them.

Soon I felt my pink hair loosened, framing my face and covering my back. His hand curiously played with it, feeling its silkiness, an impish smile on his face.

I glared at him with fury and disgust.

 _I swear if he'd do something further to me, I will …._

"Ouch!" He hissed as he saw a dart stuck in his forearm, revealing a small drip of blood.

"Let her go." Amano-kun revealed some darts from his backpack. It looked like when others' attentions were at me, he got his chance.

"We will, if you give us the money," said the upperclassman in front of me.

"You already took it."

"But the amount was less than what I asked."

"I-I don't have any …." Amano-kun trembled with concern.

Soon the guys around him lunged at him, trying to take his darts away. He quickly threw his darts to them until he ran out of them. Surely some of them stuck on their bodies, but it didn't mean they would stop.

I closed my eyes as I heard some hitting sounds. My tears flew on my cheeks. It was too agonizing. They were hurting Amano-kun and I couldn't save him.

This situation gave the boy in front of me a chance.

I gasped in surprised, opening my eyes as I felt a hand caressing my thigh.

"YOU!" I raised my leg furiously, planning to kick the vital part of the male body. But he dodged it so well.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, trying to release myself from two guys tightening their grasps on my upper arms. I really wished someone out there could hear my scream. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I glared at the boy in front of me who tried to touch my chest.

"Gasai-san!"

"Yukiteru-kun!"

Soon everyone's eyes were directed to the source of the voices from the door.

 _Akise-kun and Wakaba-san?_

Being given a signal, Amano-kun's attackers ran to the two.

"Please step back, Wakaba-san. Let me take care of them!" Akise-kun had prepared a baseball bat as he saw fear on Wakaba-san's eyes.

The albino ran, directing his attack to the opponents' legs. Clearly he did want to minimize the wounds that he would make.

 _I don't know he's so good in melee combat._

I admiringly looked at him fighting for the first time. He used the baseball bat not only as the weapon to attack, but also as the shield too.

Not more than five seconds, four guys had been lying on the floor and groaning in pain.

"Yukiteru-kun!" Wakaba-san ran to her boyfriend and hugged him.

Still carrying the baseball bat, Akise-kun glanced at me and gave an assuring smile before eyeing the leader of the group seriously.

"I thought the red mark on your cheek at the morning could teach you a good lesson, dear senior," Akise-kun smirked, approaching him.

"Oh! So you were the one eavesdropped me and her, Mr. Detective?" The leader mocked.

"I didn't mean to. You took the place where I always passed by every time I came to school. And now unless you release her, I'm tempted to call _my friend_ _s_." The albino took his smart phone out from his pocket.

The leader frowned and gestured his friends to let me go. It seemed he knew the 'friends' that Akise-kun wanted to call. The policemen.

"It's not over yet, Detective Boy!" he spat before escaping with all his friends (the four ones ran painfully)

Now the only voice that we could hear was Wakaba-san's sobbing.

"Thank you, Akise-kun," Wakaba-san smiled sadly, hugging Amano-kun's arm.

"Yeah, thanks, Akise." The black haired boy grinned while restraining his pain.

"You're welcomed." Akise-kun smiled.

I silently started walking to Amano-kun. I felt an urge to see his condition closely although I didn't understand why.

But soon Akise-kun grabbed my wrist, not too tightly as he just wanted to remind me that I was with him.

"Wakaba-san can take care of him. He'll be just fine," he said calmly.

I didn't say anything, just looking at the couple trying to stand and smiling each other from far.

"Gasai-san …."

"Gasai-san …"

"Yuno."

I jerked, hearing my first name being mentioned. Truthfully, I didn't really pay attention at him when he called me by my last name twice.

"May I walk you home? It's already late," he asked me politely.

I nodded, before staring down at the floor and letting Akise-kun hold my hand and pull me to walk me home.

The imagination of Amano-kun and Wakaba-san was still fresh in my mind, and it raised something strange inside me. Something that I never experienced, but weirdly I felt that I already had this feeling before.

 _I feel like I didn't want to let them together._

X X X

 **Aru's POV**

At the empty street, I stopped walking and turned around, still holding her soft hand. I couldn't still believe that I had been dragging her to move forward all this time.

"Gasai-san …"

I had been calling her for more than three times and it seemed she didn't hear me at all. She was just looking down with empty eyes. I bet she was thinking about Yukiteru-kun.

I just hoped it would not trigger something about her past self. Just at the morning and at the lunch time we had good times and now, it seemed like they never happened.

"Yuno." I intentionally called her by first name again to gain her attention. I knew she would be upset, but I could deal with her wrath later.

"How?" Finally she talked to me.

"Pardon?"

"How could you still be at school and find me?"

"I forgot my journal. Since it was inside the drawer of my desk, I was back to our class. Then when I'd like to go home, I met Wakaba-san at the hall. She said Yukiteru-kun was waiting for her but she could not find him so I helped her. Then … we heard Yukiteru-kun's voice and your scream."

She looked at me thankfully before saying, "Thank you, Akise-kun. I didn't think Amano-kun and I would be alright if you didn't come."

"It's okay. Saving people is a part of detective's job." I smiled casually.

"You don't know what I would go through," she said seriously. "He …." Her body trembled as she didn't continue her explanation. Her eyes blazed with anger and sadness and she was about to cry. I clearly caught it must be something very inappropriate to be mentioned.

Automatically, my eyes narrowed in irritation as my hand in my pocket clenched tightly. Some ugly thoughts started running in my head.

 _Was he trying to touch you?_

"You don't have to say it if you don't want." Actually I wanted to listen to the details. But I didn't want to lose my cool later and worse, I couldn't control myself.

Yuno nodded. Then she looked confused. "Wait. Why don't you use your bicycle?"

"Don't you remember?"

"What?"

I smiled patiently. This was the effect for her for daydreaming all this time.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After that incident, I took Yuno to the parking area and realized that someone had mutilated my bicycle._

 _So this is the meaning of what he said 'It's not over yet, Detective Boy' to me._

 _I just sighed, knowing the culprit._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"My bicycle is broken. So we could walk to your house," I replied.

"I see," she murmured, but soon another question popped out, "Then how will you go home? Your house is …" She felt uneasy to finish it. "… faraway."

"I can take a bus. Why? Are you worried about me?" I wittingly teased her to make this situation lighter.

She pouted and was ready to explode, if only she didn't realize that I was still holding her hand.

"What are you doing?!" She protested, releasing her hand quickly.

"If I didn't do that to pull you, you wouldn't walk."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

A few minutes later, we reached her house.

"So … see you next time, Yuno."

She frowned, hearing her first name.

"I haven't allowed you to-"

"If I allow you to call me by first name since today, would you allow me?" I offered her kindly. "I think it's fair to me."

"W-well …" She looked away, upset, but amusingly, I saw her cheeks reddened.

"Then I take it as a 'yes'." I smiled, satisfied.

She gave a long sigh, defeated, before asking, "Why don't you leave now?"

"I'm just waiting until you enter your house."

She nodded, understood. But it looked like she had something to do before leaving me.

"Thank you for today, …" She was so hesitant to finish it. She didn't even try to look at me, just lowering her head to hide her blushes, her long pink hair framing her small figure. "…, Aru-kun."

"You're welcomed, Yuno." I smiled happily. I never expected she would call me by my first name now, and with that honorific too? Now I realized how cute her voice was, when saying my name. However ...

 _How about someday you can give me a special nick name? The name created and would only be mentioned from your lips to call me?_

I shook my head for that thought.

She silently walked to the door, entering her house and closing the door.

Knowing I left her at the safe place, I turned around and walked to the nearest bus stop. A relieved smile on my lips.

I had reached this stage of relationship with her. Now I looked forward to the next stage.

 _I'll make sure I won't fail this time. She would never be back to her dangerous previous self._

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	6. CHANCE

_**Author's Note:**_ I think this chapter is the longest and the hardest one as I should translate what I thought into English. I was glad I was born at this time when internet was so easy to reach and a barrier of language could be accommodated.

Actually, I wanted to make an one-shot by taking some moments in here. But I was too lazy to type and think again for the sixth chapter. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki.

 **CHAPTER 6: CHANCE**

 **Yuno's POV**

"Why did you let your hair down?" Mama asked flatly after I locked the front door. She stood not far in front of me, blocking my way.

"I … I lost my hair bands," I replied timidly.

Mama stared at me silently. I hoped she had no thought that Aru-kun asked me to make my hair like this cause he didn't. Truthfully, she didn't like to see me to look more attractive with this appearance because of her protectiveness and her rule that 'school is the place for study'. Not to mention that sometimes I felt a bit restricted to move freely with this appearance. "Anyway, who's that boy to you?"

"A friend." I just hoped my politeness didn't raise any curiosity or worse, suspicion and prohibition.

"A friend?" She repeated with doubt in her tone.

"Yes. A friend."

"Aru Akise. What do you know about him beside his name?"

I stared at Mama, confused. Why did she want know about him suddenly? Was that because she saw him walk me home today? But I didn't dare to ask back. It was impolite. So I told her what I knew, "He is … a detective in training. He skipped the class almost every school day. He is … the second best student at our school. That's all I know."

"Second best? He is your rival in academics, then?"

"… yes." I felt like I knew where this conversation would lead to, and I did not like it.

She gave a long sigh. "Yuno-chan, as you may know, your father doesn't like him even though he is very polite when we met him at the hospital."

I lowered my head, trying to be ready for the worst.

"However, I trust you."

I lifted my head in hope, hearing her last sentence.

"I don't mind you befriend with him as long as you won't leave your lesson and class. The last thing I want to see that he gets the first place at your school. I won't tell your father about your friendship with him, but I hope you will not let yourself be with him when your father is around."

I could not hide my gratefulness to her. "Thank you, Mama."

 **X X X**

Closing the door of my room, I sat on my bed and stared at my desk. I blinked, seeing another cutter knife on there and soon recalling what happened before and automatically, my body trembled.

 _The desire to protect Amano-kun and kill anyone._

Fear consumed me slowly as I wondered where that feeling came from. I felt it was connected to the mysterious boy in my dreams every night since he looked like Amano-kun.

 _Was I his protector? Protecting him by killing anyone?_

 **X X X**

At the next day ….

Starting the first class, I pouted, seeing Aru-kun's seat was empty.

It was really disappointing. I had gotten up early at this morning to cook our meal for lunch (I wanted to give him as a repayment for helping me last night). But now it seemed I would share it with Hinata and the gang.

Automatically I glanced at Amano-kun's seat and was a bit surprised he was here. I noticed his blue bruises on his cheek and forehead, and maybe there were more in his hands, body, and legs. (He deliberately wore a long sleeve jacket and dark long pants to hide them).

Our Japanese teacher, Suzuki-sensei, walked to him and asked him if he wanted to go to School Medical Room right now. But he insisted to be here.

"Who did that to you?" She questioned while standing beside Amano-kun's seat curiously.

The boy looked uneasy to explain but she kept asking anxiously.

I didn't hear it clearly what they said later. But I somehow heard that Amano-kun promised to come to the meeting room after the school time was over.

"Gasai-san, you too," she said to me while approaching my seat. "I'll also ask Wakaba-san and Akise-kun."

I nodded, assuming it was related to the incident happened last night.

 **X X X**

Lunch time ….

"Are you all right?"

Preparing my lunch box onto my desk, I lifted my head and seeing Amano-kun stand beside me.

"I'm all right." I smiled at him. "How about you?"

He forced himself to make a grin on his face. "Much better. I'm glad you seem okay. I thought you would be stressed after facing _that_ situation. I've been thinking about you all night-"

"W-what?" I blushed.

Suddenly his face reddened as he stammered, "P-please don't take it wrong."

I laughed. He looked so afraid that I would label him as a pervert.

Then he shyly continued,"I just … imagined Wakaba-san in your place and I was … worried about you."

I smiled disappointingly. Why should he mention his girlfriend's name in our conversation?

"I understand," I mumbled. "Don't worry, Amano-kun. I'm fine now."

"Did you walk home alone last night?"

"No. Aru-kun accompanied me."

He was gaping for a few seconds. Then it seemed he had decided to confirm something to himself without clarification. "Well, congratulations, Gasai-san."

"What? No!" I felt so stupid, mentioning his name without thinking the consequence. "We aren't-"

"It's okay. I think … I think he's perfect for you."

I was stunned. I never expected him to give me a positive comment about my relationship with Aru-kun.

"Yukiteru-kun!" Wakaba-san appeared from the door to call him to have lunch together. Carrying two meal boxes, she frowned, seeing him with me.

I smiled at her to assure that there was nothing between me and Amano-kun even though my inner side wanted to make her go away.

When they were not in my sight anymore, I sighed hopelessly.

 _Amano-kun …._

 **X X X**

In the meeting room ….

It didn't take a long time for the teachers and the counselor to call our upperclassmen to clarify the incident last night. Amano-kun's persecution. Aru-kun's broken bicycle. And also the harassment towards me. Anyway, as expected, based on the rule, they would get suspension and the teacher would send the letters to their parents.

Unfortunately, the leader of the gang, whose name was Inaba, couldn't accept it without resistance.

"This is unfair. We're not the one who should get the punishment. She should get it too!" He pointed at me. "She slapped me!"

"For defending herself from your harassment?" Aru-kun continued, standing on the front with me behind him.

Inaba gritted, and was about to punch him. However, his opponent was too fast … and too strong to catch his hand.

"You should be grateful I didn't report you to the police," Aru-kun uttered flatly before twisting his opponent's hand to make it in the position ready to be handcuffed and mocking, "You could be in jail, Inaba-senpai."

"That's enough. Akise-kun, release him," the counselor asked him.

The silver haired boy nodded obediently. Then they could hear some curses from the Inaba's mouth after Aru-kun released him.

"All right. The problem solved. Counseling class dismissed now," said Suzuki-sensei.

Amano-kun and Wakaba-san walked together first. Behind them, I followed silently. My eyes fixed on Amano-kun's back.

"He already has a girlfriend, Yuno." I didn't realize Aru-kun walked beside me.

I sulked. "I know."

"Anyway, may I take you home again?" He offered me excitedly.

"You didn't attend the class today." I pouted, not interested with his offer since he did make me feel disappointed since morning.

He smiled uneasily. "Umm … it's not something new about me, right?"

"Yeah ..." I turned away.

"Don't worry. You can meet me tomorrow at school since I need to meet my client."

"I do not." I frantically hid my excited feeling, knowing I would see him again in the class tomorrow.

"So, how about my offer?" he asked again after laughing, as if he knew what I was really feeling.

I looked at the wall silently, purposely letting him wait.

"Yuno?" He called my name, full with hope in his tone.

Then I smiled at him after seeing his expression started hopeless.

 **X X X**

At the next day ...

 **Hinata's POV**

Seeing a gradually good progress in Akise's relationship with Yuno-cchi (she told me that Akise had walked her home twice), I was wondering if I could be a great help for them. There was no doubt Akise liked Yuno-cchi. But Yuno-cchi, my popular but shy female friend? I wasn't really sure about it, but it didn't mean there was no hope.

My first plan to get them together was today. School was finished just an hour ago, but there were still almost half students in the class because of the heavy rain outside.

They were:

My side kick: Mao Nonosaka.

The funny idiot, OujiKousaka.

My lovely female friend: Yuno-cchi Gasai.

Aru Akise a.k.a the Detective Boy.

The bystander Yukiteru Amano. (Secretly, I started getting curious towards him)

And some female and male students.

A playful smile was spread on my lips. Mao and I had been waiting for this opportunity. A great time for a game! A match-making game, to be exact.

I admitted our preparation would not be better than Akise's or Yuno-cchi's (they were the very bests in my eyes), but still, we had tried hard.

"Akise, I dare you to participate in our quiz!" I shouted from the front class to the silver haired boy, sitting and reading his journal. As usual, he wore a white shirt, a purple jacket, a dark grey pants, a pair of white socks, and a pair of black sneakers. He also wore a black tie, but loosening it. He might look a bit messy, but it didn't discredit his intelligence, and mainly his good looking.

He lifted his head and smiled at me. His rosy eyes soon met mine's with interest. I knew he always liked challenge and mystery.

"It's a special quiz," I added.

He placed his journal into the pocket of his shirt. His eyes shone with the exciting feeling as his curiosity kicked in. Instinctively, his body moved forward, trying to sit on the very right position.

"It's called twelve questions about Yuno Gasai!" I continued triumphantly.

"HINATA!" Yuno-cchi stood abruptly. Well, no wonder she would react like that. I never told her about this. "Why'd suddenly my name-"

Without her knowing, Mao came behind her to hold her hand.

"Don't worry, Yuno. It's just a game," she calmed her down. "It's fine."

"But-"

"What's the reward?" Akise asked.

"Reward? I haven't thought about it." I glanced at my pink haired friend, giggling, "Yuno-cchi, how about one kiss?"

"Forget it!" Yuno-cchi glared with bright pink cheeks, struggling to release from Mao's weaker hold. It was a good thing Kosaka soon helped the poor girl who was about to fall.

"Yuno-cchi, I don't think he can answer all the questions correctly. Chill out."

"N-No!" She whimpered shyly.

I walked to her, showing the papers that had been written about the questions and answers. I had made them at the morning, and it was better Yuno-cchi knew about them as the reward was connected to her.

"Maybe … you want to change some questions?" I offered.

Unfortunately, for some noticeable reasons, Yuno-cchi shook her head, looking so mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"No! No game!" She refused.

"B-but, Yuno-cchi …." I feared a bit, trying to look at someone that could back me up. Mao glanced at me back with uncertainty. Damn! Our plan was threatened to fail.

I sighed and opened my smart phone. "Fine. Then I will send your picture wearing a bikini to him." I grinned, showing her picture wearing a pink bikini to her when we went to the swimming pool last year. Actually, I would never let myself to take her picture. It was very accidental, and I never knew it could be a bargaining chip for this moment.

I could see Akise glanced at me and blinked curiously and excitedly, while Yuno-cchi's reaction …

"You better not!" Yuno-cchi snorted. She tried her best to look so mad, but not too successful because the embarrassment had overpowered her.

"Then let's play."

"Just promise me you'll delete that picture after the game is over." The pinkette pouted, making me laugh.

"Alright!" I showed my thumb to her. "Just please read what I made, Yuno-cchi. You can change them if you want."

It took 15 minutes as Yuno-cchi changed some questions into the difficult ones.

"Oh, these are much better." I smiled, reading the papers fast. "So, Yuno-cchi, a kiss on lips as the reward?"

"Only if he can answer correctly … all the questions!" Yuno-cchi said, a bit trembled. "And I don't want to give anyone a kiss, but I let him do that to me once."

"I can't believe you'll take the submissive role. But a deal is a deal." I grinned. "So, Akise, you do know the reward now."

"Okay." He smiled.

Of course this caught the attention of all the remaining students in the class. Miss Yuno Gasai, the most popular, intelligent, and beautiful girl at Umesato Middle School, that always rejected all the love confessions, now had no mind to be kissed … by a boy … a.k.a the class skipper, the detective boy, and the second best student at Umesato Middle School, nonetheless …?

Well at least from this game, they would know Akise-kun's capabilities as the detective especially when … pursuing a girl he liked.

"The rule is simple. You can get the next question if you can answer correctly. You will win when you can give a correct answer for the last question. But if you gave the wrong answer even once, the game is over and you will lose," I explained.

He showed his trademark smile. "Whether I win or lose is up to me."

"We'll see about that." I began reading the questions. "Question number 1: How many siblings that Yuno Gasai has?"

"None. She's the only one child."

"Correct! Question number 2: When is her born date?"

He sighed. I was sure it was a piece of cake for him. "November 16th."

"Correct! Question number 3: What is her favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Correct! Question number 4: What is her favorite animal?"

"Bunny."

"Correct! Question number 5: What is her favorite ride at Sakurami Amusement Park?"

"Rollercoaster."

"Correct! Question number 6: What is her hobby?"

"Cooking."

"Damn! Correct! Whoaa. You're great so far, Detective Boy!"

"Go, Akise!" The boys (except Amano-kun whose face red for watching this) supported him eagerly as he had succeed to answer 50% of twelve questions. Even the girls were stunned admiringly, listening to how steadily and confidently the detective boy's tone was when he answered every question as if he just answered elementary school's math calculation. I felt pity when seeing that Yuno-cchi shyly covered her red face with her palms. Surely she soon would faint. Thankfully Mao still held her hand.

"You won't get the answers easily from now, Akise!" I said smugly. "Questions number 7 to 11 were requested by Yuno-cchi herself."

The boy smiled warmly, hiding his excitement perfectly. Despite of a silly quiz, somehow, I felt that he took this chance as the show off to his abilities.

"Question number 7: How many boys that she had rejected at this month?"

Soon the silence filled the room. Well, this could be less-predictable-but-more-confidential-information. Who wanted to know about this? Well, maybe her best friend did, including me. But hey, who was so diligently to count the amount of those guys?

For the first seconds, Akise was even speechless, but soon his expression was back to normal and he replied casually, "Eight."

I grinned, "Correct!"

All the viewers gave applauses.

"He did count it," mumbled one of them.

"It's a pure luck, isn't it Akise?" asked another one.

But the boy didn't respond to it. At this moment, he seemed to realise that Yuno-cchi would not give up, seriously. She really wanted him fail. The first question from her was the proof.

"Question number 8: What time should Yuno Gasai be at home every school days?"

Hearing the next question, the viewers muttered, disappointed. Surely the pink haired girl ever said about her parents' time rule. But she never mentioned it clearly. So how could they know? (Luckily, I knew it since I was trusted by her parents).

"6 pm," Akise-kun replied, surprising all of us as he didn't need much time to answer it.

I smiled. "Correct!"

The situation in the class soon was so noisy with the male viewers' voices.

"Good work, Akise!"

"You sly fox, how can you know it?"

"I don't even know her parents' rule."

"Are you dating Miss Yuno Gasai?"

"Kyaaa, Akise-kun! You're so cool!" The female viewers cried admiringly.

I stopped the racket by reading the next problem, "Question number 9: What is her favorite subject?"

It invited confusion among the viewers. Yuno Gasai had the highest score in every subject, which that meant it revealed too many options. Math? Biology? Japanese? English? Physics? Art? Music? PE? Any subject could be the answer.

 _What a smooth trap!_

Akise chuckled, satisfied. "You never miss to impress me, Yuno Gasai." He leaned his back on the chair he was sitting, and then putt his hand on his chin. His expression gradually looked serious as he started thinking hard.

"You have 10 seconds to answer it," I uttered.

"Hey, wait! You didn't mention about this rule before!" One of the viewers looked flabbergasted as others started complaining.

"Well, I have just mentioned it."

"Akise, don't you mind?"

The albino male just gave a smile. "Don't worry. Ten seconds are enough."

I counted, "10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …on-"

"None!" Akise-kun answered quickly.

Soon everyone was quite. There was even no single move.

"W-What was your answer?" I asked, unsure with my ears.

"None," Akise repeated, now with his usual tone.

"Cor-Correct." I was shocked before glaring at Yuno-cchi. Three difficult questions from her, and he could answer them correctly. "What the heck, Yuno-cchi?! How come he knew?"

She shook her head. Her knees quivered as Mao still held her upper arm.

"Hey, read the next question!" Now the viewers didn't want to wait patiently.

"Al-alright. Question number 10: Who is her first boyfriend?"

Crossing his arms and leaning his back on the back of his chair, Akise silently eyed a black haired boy who separated himself from others. Yukiteru Amano.

For a few seconds, Amano-kun initially focused on his smartphone before he realized the gaze of the albino boy. He soon gazed back as Akise gave him a bitter smile and then looked away.

I frowned.

 _What's going on? Why did Akise glance at Amano-kun? Amano-kun is Wakaba-san boyfriend, not Yuno-cchi's._

(Author Note: Alright, readers. I do believe you all know why Aru Akise looked at Yukiteru for this question, hahaha ^^)

I counted, confused. "… 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 ..."

"None!" Akise-kun, clearly and wittingly, gave the answer at the last second.

"Correct!" I gritted. Now I was upset.

"Whoaa, Gasai-san never has a boyfriend?!" One of the male students was shocked.

"I can't believe it," said another boy.

I silently grumbled. When the game started, I actually supported Akise's victory, just for fun. But now, it started getting bizarre. Yuno-cchi's private questions (I didn't even actually know all the answers if Yuno-cchi didn't write them down) were at stake.

Next is question no. 11, and it was the last question from her. Truthfully, she let the answer of this special question blank as she said it was very confidential. So I would let her decide whether Akise's answer was correct when he mentioned it (for your information, it made me have no clue what the answer was).

But seeing the albino boy over here could answer correctly so far, now I felt guilty to Yuno-cchi if he won. He knew what I didn't know too much about Yuno-cchi although my time was with her was longer than his.

I swallowed hard. Was he like this to everyone? To every friend? Or … only to Yuno-cchi? I hated to admit this, but I felt as if he disarmed Yuno-cchi's defenses one by one and I really didn't like it.

Taking a long breath, I read the next problem, "Question number 11: What is Yuno Gasai most afraid of?"

At that time, everyone's face looked so thoughtful, including mine's. In their minds, it could be many things. Most girls were likely afraid of darkness, scary movies, ghosts, thunder, spiders, rats, snakes, or being alone. But she was Yuno Gasai, and there was a chance that he could choose the wrong one among them, or worse, none of them was the right answer.

However there was one certain clue.

"Ghost!" One of the male student said it to Akise to help him. He got the information from Mao and me at the class when we told about Sakurami Amusement Park a few months ago. Yuno-cchi was screaming when she entered the Haunted House.

"Is that your answer, Detective Boy?" I wanted the confirmation. If I were him, I was sure I would say 'yes'.

But Akise shook his head. Then he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Somehow, I felt he looked so sad that I frowned.

 _Why is he so depressed?_

Was it his expression to show that he didn't know the answer? That he would lose this game? No, this was Aru Akise! The world's famous detective-to-be! The deep and understanding thinker! The smartest, most curious, and never-give-up boy that I had ever met.

 _Wait! Why does I support him again? Crap!_

I was waiting for his answer while guessing what he was thinking. Somehow, I had a perception that his recent gesture might be telling me that he actually knew the answer so well that he didn't want to mention it. Maybe, the answer could be just a secret that was best left alone … maybe he didn't want Yuno-cchi remember something that traumatized her. I didn't understand exactly ….

My count never stopped mercilessly. "… 5 … 4 … 3 …"

When the sound of thunder rumbled loudly, Akise whispered something so weakly that no one could catch it, including me. But Yuno-cchi eyes looked shocked as her body trembled.

 _What just happened?_

"You answered something?" I stared at Akise hard.

"Yes, I did." He said.

"Can you repeat it?"

"Sorry. No."

"Then how can I-"

He cut me, "Let Yuno decides it. I'm sure she heard it."

I was surprised because of his bluntness to mention Yuno-cchi's first name in the conversation. Since when …?

I glanced at my pink haired friend, wanting to tease her. But seeing her reaction, I didn't think it was a good idea. I saw Mao and Kosaka had released her as she was staring at Akise with anger, sadness, and also … fear?

Was it because he knew all about her too much and too deep (if his answer was correct)? Or maybe because he slipped and called her by first name in front of all of us? Or … both?

Finally the pinkette said bitterly, "The answer is correct. I … I want to go home now." Soon she took her school bag and walked fast to the door.

"W-Wait!" I blocked her way while the viewers were clapping their hands and roaring to support. "It's still raining."

"I bring the umbrella today."

"Yuno-cchi, are you … okay?"

"Y-yes." I knew she was lying. "Now it's up to you then."

"What if he wins?"

"Please give him the most difficult question from your opinion."

"I know. But what if he wins?"

Yuno-cchi looked away, her cheeks flushing. "Win or lose, you can send me a message."

"Right …" Then I gave her a way to go home before hearing some protests from the viewers. They demanded the last question.

"Akise-kun?" Mao asked when the boy's eyes had glued to the pinkette with concern until she was out of his sight.

Kosaka called him louder, "Akise, the game isn't over yet!"

Akise smiled weakly at him. "I know. I won't quit."

I glared at him silently while fear was consuming me, realizing his frightening ability. Then I glanced at my purple haired female friend, wishing I was not the only one here who felt so insecure.

"Hinata, we still have one question." Mao walked towards me.

I nodded. There were some folded papers in my hand. One paper for one question and the answer. But which one was the most difficult one?

"Why don't you pick this one?" Mao suggested as she chose one of the paper that I believed the question in it was made by her.

"What is it?" I took and read it for myself, and suddenly an awful heat was on my face. "Mao, w-what kind of question is it?"

"I know it's embarrassing." She grinned confidently. "But what do you think?"

"W-well …."

"I believe he can't answer it correctly, Hinata."

"I-I guess you're right." Then I gazed at the silver haired boy. "Ready for the last one, Akise?"

The boy smiled patiently. "I hope you can make it fast."

"Fine. The last question: What are her-three-sizes?"

Soon the faces of all the male and female viewers reddened as an awkward silence filled the room. Even Akise could not hide his cool expression now. He soon turned away, desperately calming himself down as the pale red tint color filled his cheeks.

"Hinata, that's a silly question!" Kosaka couldn't hold his nervousness.

"Do you know her exact sizes?" I glared at him.

"N-no." He stammered.

"Then shut up. This is for Akise."

"Are you guessing her sizes now, Detective Boy? Her bust. Her waist. Her hip?" Mao snickered.

Actually, if Yuno-cchi knew about this, she would complain furiously to us. But we had no better option here. If we could not outperform the Detective Boy's straight intelligence, then we would mess his great concentration.

He looked so uncomfortable. A sign of failure in my eyes, and I could not help myself, but grinned happily. I bet so many suggestive thoughts were swimming into his head now.

Finally, we finished this damn game without winner so I could face Yuno-cchi tomorrow with less guilt. I started counting down.

Hurriedly, Akise tore up a paper from his small journal and wrote something down before standing and approaching me.

"Here." He gave it to me while carrying his backpack. "The answer is here."

I took it from him, then matching his answer with the real answer.

74-50-73. (Author's Note: I got this information from the internet)

I could not imagine what kind of expression that I had now, realizing there was no slight error in his answer.

"N-no way," I stuttered as I felt a sudden coldness in my spine.

He just smiled casually. "Thanks for testing my detective skill. So … how can I get my reward now?"

I stared at him in terror, losing words.

 **X X X**

A few minutes later, the remaining students in our class headed to the window, staring down at the silver haired boy running to the gate of the school, letting himself soaked in the rain.

"Do you think they will be together from now?" mumbled Mao.

"That was a stupid game, you know," Kosaka grunted.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

'"What the heck?!"

This was the first time I didn't let myself involved in this kind of debate. I didn't even really follow what they were saying. I just swallowed hard, eyeing Akise from faraway while grasping my smartphone, ready to inform Yuno-cchi about his victory.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

After leaving the class, I ran without using my umbrella, letting myself drenched in rain.

I didn't want to be at home right now. I didn't want to see Mama. I didn't want to remember the thing that I had buried deep inside my mind.

I was scared.

 _How could he know?_

I stopped running as I reached the gate of Sakurami Park. It was lucky that the sky was dark and the rain fell heavily. I entered the park and walked alone.

 _It should be no one that could know it. In fact, Hinata, my best friend, didn't know about it. It is my deepest secret. Thank God, no one heard his answer so no one knew it._

 _But I did hear it!_

"Cage," answered him.

Suddenly I imagined myself inside the cage, being hurt, starving, crying, and dying for a few days. Then Mama's voices rang in my head.

" _If this is how it'll be, then we shouldn't have adopted her."_

" _Why are you such a bad girl?"_

" _You hate me, don't you?"_

" _You despise me, don't you?"_

" _You disobey me just to make me suffer. Isn't that right?"_

Suddenly my body shivered both because of the cold and fear. Letting my school bag on the wet ground, I covered my ears with my hands as I shook my head wildly.

 _It was over. I don't want to think about it._

Then the memory when I was desperately crying and begging Mama to free me came again. It was still fresh in my mind how cold the iron bars that I grabbed were.

The feeling of being unwanted. Hated. Accused. Blamed.

Unconsciously I whimpered, "M-Mama, please forgive me. I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry."

"Yuno!"

My body jerked as my eyes were directed to the source of the voice. A silver haired boy standing not far from me. Like me, he was already wet from head to toe.

He slowly walked to me as his eyes fixed on mine's.

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully. "I made you recall your bad memory." It seemed he knew that I was crying even though I believed the thick rain could cover it.

I was about to ask about how he gained all the information about me. But he moved so fast, placing his left hand behind my waist and pulling me to his chest.

I bet my cheeks were red as tomato right now, realizing how close we were. I lifted my head to meet his face. Our noses almost touched.

"How do you know I'm here?" I whispered weakly.

"By using my prediction."

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't Hinata send you a message?"

I looked at him, surprised. Oh yeah, I asked her to send me a message when the game was over, whether he lost or won. But now I forgot to take my smartphone and read it.

"I'm here to claim my reward."

Before my brain could confirm his victory, he already closed his eyes and leaned down to gently place his lips over mine.

I blinked when I actually felt his lips covering mine. Gradually warmth spread through my shivering body as my eyes unknowingly closed. Somehow, beside the reward, I felt he kissed me in order to comfort me. To ease my trauma and sorrow. Then to make it go down.

After a few seconds, he reluctantly broke away from me and eyed me deeply. Then he placed his lips near my ear, saying, "Yuno, I know this is not a perfect time. But having you in my arm right now, I could not hold it any longer."

He looked at me straight in the eye, taking a long breath to collect all of his courage.

I held my breath. I felt like I knew where this would lead to.

 _No. Please don't say it, Aru-kun._

But I was too late to stop it. I could not say anything, and I could not understand why my mouth didn't obey my brain.

 _Do I really expect him to …?_

"Yuno, I love you since a long time ago … before you even realize it." I caught a slight fear in his steady tone when he was pouring all the things that he had been keeping from me all this time. "I know I'm not the one you want to be with. But I want you to know that …the most important thing for me is your happy future."

I held my breath, listening to him. At this time, I really wanted to look away from him, escaping from the daring sincere on his eyes. But my inner side couldn't let it happen.

"Yuno, could you give me a chance to prove myself that I deserve you?"

 _A chance?_

I felt relieved when I succeeded to avoid his deep gaze.

There was an uncomfortable silence for us. If there was a time when he felt so vulnerable, I bet this one was. I saw hope in his eyes, just like every boy's that confessed to me all this time.

Truthfully, I was very accustomed to this situation. But when those words came from Aru-kun, it was different.

I swallowed hard. Never in my life did I get this intense confession.

"Aru-kun, you'll be just hurting yourself." That was all I could say since I found no more words to express my feeling right now.

"I know." He lowered his head. "But I never lose infinite hope."

 _Infinite hope?_ I was stunned with his words.

"I don't want to hurt you," I stated.

He smiled bitterly while looking at me again. "Don't you know what you've just said make me even more convinced to prove myself?"

I shook my head, admiring his determined personality. However ...

Soon the blurred images of someone in my dream every night filled my mind. Black hair. A pair of blue eyes. A light brown beanie. An orange jacket. His smile. His hand holding mine.

My unordinary part started taking over my mind. That mysterious boy. The one that I declared as the savior. The most important person that I unfortunately forgot.

I could not deny that my feeling towards him ... which always made me have no doubt to reject every confession.

 _... could you really overpower_ _ **him**_ _whom stays on my mind always, Aru-kun?_

"You ... you're really something," I uttered weakly.

 _Do you know how much I want to trust you right now?_

"A chance ... " I muttered as I unconsciously leaned in.

 _Wait! Do I really want to be the initiator?_

Soon I stopped as my brain warned me.

Aru-kun smirked, seeing the fear of rejection and shyness in my eyes. Well, at least now he knew that I was giving him a permission to kiss me.

So he confidently pressed his lips on mine.

His current kiss was different from the previous one. The need to comfort me had changed drastically into passion. I felt a quiver of fear, realizing it, but strangely I wanted more as my hands unconsciously wrapped his neck to pull myself closer to him and kiss him back.

I didn't know how long we had been standing and kissing without care about the heavy rain pouring into us. All that I knew was he pulled away slowly when he saw me struggling to breathe, gasping for the air.

He hugged me before whispering in my ear, "I love you, Yuno."

I leaned my head against his chest.

 _Love?_

How I wished I could say that to him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED ...**_


	7. FIRST DAY AS A COUPLE

**CHAPTER 7: FIRST DAY AS A COUPLE**

"Deus, I don't think he can be an observer anymore," Muru Muru muttered while looking at the monitors in front of her, Aru Akise walking Yuno home under the rain.

Behind her, Deus sat on his throne while his hands were gripping the sides of his chair which usually supported his arms."I don't mind. He's still acceptable for me."

The little demon girl sulked. "But his duty is-"

"-to keep the second not come back and gain her memory from her previous lives. What the observer is doing now still meets his duty."

"He should love the First …."

He sighed. "My counterpart favored the First. But in this world, there is no Future Diary, and mainly, I don't favor anyone."

"But Deus, when the observer has his own will, he can't be an observer anymore. He can betray you." She still insisted.

He looked at his demon subordinate silently, like saying 'speak-for-yourself,not-too-obedient-servant.' Then he said, "I know. But in my recent condition, creating another living creature could be a burden to my already declining power. So before I have another observer, we can still use him."

She sighed. As usual, like it or not, she must accept his decision ... for now.

It was not that she didn't like Aru Akise. In fact, she liked seeing him in trouble so she had something to entertain herself. Not to mention that she also kept bugging and mocking him in order to see his steady expression changed into the expressive one.

Yes, since the first time Muru Muru knew that Deus created a son and sent him to integrate into this world, she had seen him as a brother, a very pathetic unlucky inferior brother.

She smiled mischievously. She couldn't wait to see him again to tease his relationship with the cute pinkette. Maybe ... soon she could ask him to bring her the latest _manga_ -s for that purpose.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

" _Ittekimas_." I ran to the backyard of my house to take my bicycle with a toast in my hand.

Since my house was faraway and I wanted to pick up Yuno and take her home whenever I had a chance, I bought a new bicycle last night after taking Yuno home, using the revenue from my side job as a detective-in-training. And from now on, if there was a thing that I should get used to, it was getting up early in the morning, and trust me, it was not an easy task for me since I was not a really morning person (How could I be since I started sleeping around 2 am?) I was thinking to skip the morning classes to get some sleeps at nowhere.

"What an impatient child," Okaa-san muttered from the kitchen.

"Think the positive side, dear. He'll be late if he doesn't hurry," Otoo-san commented calmly. "That's the consequence for choosing a school far from the house."

"I never regret it, Otoo-san," I said it a bit loudly so they could hear clearly while starting pedaling my bike.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

"You look happier at this morning, Yuno-chan. Something good's happening?" Mama asked when she saw my smile after I read Aru-kun's message in my smartphone.

"Yes, Mama," I replied while putting on my shoes, a school bag and two lunch boxes in my hand. Truthfully, I didn't feel too well. My head was like spinning, but I tried hiding it. " _Ittekimas_."

I knew my overprotective parents would not like seeing me go to school together with a male friend so I asked him to pick me up from the closest turn from my house. Of course, he minded at first because based on his opinion, it was an impolite thing. But I insisted. I even forced him to accept it if he still wanted to pick me up to school.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Yuno, I already know they don't like me. Don't you think your decision would make it worse?" he asked, our hands holding, when we walked together to my house with drenched bodies and clothes. (Actually, he had offered me his jacket three times, but I always refused since it was useless)_

" _I'll tell them about us later." I smiled at him although I was too afraid to get them angry so they would transfer me to another school or worse, they would hurt me and him._

 _I sighed, looking at the road emptily._

 _Maybe ... one day I would tell them. Maybe ..._

 _He looked at me as if he wanted to believe what I said earlier._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Good morning, Yuno." Aru-kun smiled when we met.

"Good morning, Aru-kun." I was amazed at his shining bicycle. "This is so cool."

"Thank you."

I giggled. "I think I'll be giving you a good influence from now on. You'll come to school regularly!"

He just chuckled, hearing it before helping me to sit on the passenger seat. But soon he frowned a bit, feeling a heat from my hand.

"Are you feeling fine?" he asked calmly, hiding his concern so well.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Your hand is warmer than usual." For some reason, I heard a warning tone from his voice. Clearly, he wanted me to tell my true condition.

"R-really?" It looked like lying to him was a vain act, so I changed my plan.

"Yeah." Then he touched my forehead. "It's burning a bit. You better rest now."

"But I'll be just fine," I insisted. I hoped this worked on him.

"How can you study so well when you're sick?"

"I value my attendance so much. And how can you still be fine after the rain yesterday? It's not fair."

He sighed. "Let's just say that my stamina is so much better than yours." Then he was back to the main topic, "So, can I take you home now?"

"No!"

"Yuno." His voice was a bit stern now.

"If you don't want to take me to school, I'll walk alone." I said coldly.

"Wait! Fine!" He held me when I was about to get off his bike. "But if you change your mind and want to go home, please send me a message, okay? I'll try my best to make a time for taking you home."

After sitting on his seat, he started pedaling his bike a bit fast, but still carefully.

"Aru-kun."

"Hm?"

"How could you get all the information about me?" I asked, recalling yesterday's quizz.

He answered it casually, "Yuno, what kind of world-class-detective-to-be am I if I don't know anything about the girl I love?"

I blushed heavily with his bluntness, especially when I remembered what Hinata told via phone last night about the last question of the quizz that he could answer so well. Automatically I put my hand on my chest, wondering how he could know my bust size. Could boys nowadays guess the girls' bust size? But in this case, Aru-kun's guess was so accurate.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think it further. It was too embarrassing and ... frightening.

"But you know me too well, Aru-kun. It's so scary."

"Thanks to my great detective skill, then. Get used to it."

"Don't consider yourself too high," I pouted.

"Someone's very moody right now," he said playfully.

"Aru-kun!" I warned him.

He smiled. "You're so adorable when you're pouting."

"And you're such a dork," I sulked.

He laughed.

"Will you attend the class today?" I asked hopefully since I hadn't gotten any confirmation from him about this. Not to mention that he had a bad reputation about attendance.

"I don't think so. There is something I should investigate."

I was about to protest. But Hinata's squeal disturbed us.

"Finally I see you two together!"

Aru-kun rode his bike towards the trio.

"We're happy for you two," Mao added when Aru-kun stopped his bike in front of her.

"It seems like our group's now starting to increase by one person." Kosaka-kun chuckled.

 **X X X**

School time was only two hours left, but I felt like I couldn't continue any longer. It was getting harder to breath as the heat in my body started increasing. My view began to blur and I couldn't even sit properly. I really wanted to lie down.

Soon the darkness took over me as I heard some girls in my class screaming my name.

 **X X X**

"Gasai-san," I heard a female voice call me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a doctor usually working at Umesato School Medical Room.

I look at her silently while feeling something cold on my forehead. I touched it and realized it was a wet clothes.

"You fainted in the class, Gasai-san. You have a high fever," she said. "You should go home now and rest. Do you want me to call your parents?"

I shook my head before saying, "Please let me do it by myself."

She nodded. "I put your hair bands on the nightstand. Oh, if you need something, my assistant will help you."

"Assistant?"

Then Wakaba-san showed herself. "Hello, Gasai-san. How is your feeling?"

I gritted a bit. "Not too good."

"Do you need something?"

"No."

 _Not from you!_

"Gasai-san?"

"I want to sleep."

"Don't forget to call your parent please."

I nodded.

Two hours later, I heard someone was knocking on the door of Medical Room. Since the door was unlocked, he could open it. I could see a black haired boy enter the room hesitantly.

 _Amano-kun!_

"Yukiteru-kun!" Wakaba-san jumped to him happily.

"Moe, I want to pick you up," he said. "Let's go home."

Wakaba-san smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Yukiteru-kun. I will be waiting here until Gasai-san's parent pick her up. Her condition is not really good."

"Then I'll wait for you, say in the library. I can sleep there silently."

"I'm sorry, but I'll go home with my little sister. We'd like to buy the groceries together."

"Oh, okay." He smiled, hiding his disappointment. "Then I leave now." He gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

Soon a powerful loathing appeared in me. It was like I wanted to break something or someone. My eyes were searching for something to meet my sudden demand and fixed on the flower vase on my nightstand. I slammed it to the floor as the water in it splashed.

They were surprised, hearing it. Quickly Wakaba-san pushed Amano-kun to go out before closing the door.

"Gasai-san?" She walked to my bed. "Are you eek-" She slipped to the watery and slippery floor before her head hit the wall.

I looked at her satisfied, seeing her lying on the ground unconscious with a small bloody wound on her temple.

Silently I took my school bag on my nightstand before exiting the room.

 **X X X**

 **Yukiteru's POV**

I walked alone on the road to go home, sighing and feeling bored. It was fortunate that the weather was so good since I forgot to bring an umbrella.

"You shouldn't kiss her, Amano-kun."

I was surprised, hearing a familiar voice not far from me.

 _Since when ...?_

I blinked when suddenly she stood beside me. I blushed, seeing her silky pink hair down, framing her beautiful face, although she didn't look so fine. Maybe because of the fever.

"G-Gasai-san ... why ...?" I dared to ask, confused.

 _Moe's my girlfriend afterall ..._

"W-Well ... it's a public place," she answered it nervously.

"Y-you're right." I was ashamed. "Thanks for the suggestion." Then I remembered something. "Aren't you sick?"

"I'm better."

"But I thought I heard from Moe that your parent will pick you up."

"I'm fine. I can go home by myself." Then she directed her eyes to the road in front of us. "We almost reach your house, Amano-kun!"

"Yeah."

 _How does she know my house around here?_

"Do you want to stop by my house?" I offered her since she held her forehead dearly, like she was holding the pain inside.

She looked so embarrassed with my offer.

"Let's have a drink inside. You look so unwell."

She nodded shyly.

I offered her to sit on the sofa while I went to the kitchen to get a glass of mineral water.

"Gasai-san, here-" My eyes widened, seeing her body lying on the floor. "Gasai-san!" I called her frantically, lifting her unconscious body to the sofa and feeling the uncomfortable heat from her skin.

 _She's burning!_

I had called her name so many times but she didn't respond. Hurriedly I took my smartphone to make a call, but soon I realized the battery ran out. Not out of mind, I tried calling from the fixed phone at my house.

I was about to press the button before realizing something awkward. Who would I call?

 _Moe? No, she'll get mad. Lately she's a bit sensitive and jealous._

 _Akise-kun? But what will he think if his girlfriend is here, in my house, with unconscious condition? I don't want to invite more fights, especially against him._

I sighed. I had no choice here. Akise-kun was the only one safe option. I knew him for being an understanding person, and I believed he could take it well.

Starting to press the number, I grumbled when I struggled with his. I didn't memorize it at all. So I walked back to the living room, upset.

I sat on the sofa beside her, thinking what I would do before hearing a ringing smartphone around here.

I blinked, seeing it in her grasp. I looked at the screen to read the caller's name.

Aru-kun.

I took it from her and accepted the call. His voice soon could be heard.

"Yuno where-"

"Akise-kun," I called his name seriously.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

I froze on my spot, hearing Yukiteru-kun's voice from Yuno's cellphone.

 _What the-_

"Yukiteru-kun," I said flatly, desperately restraining any bad impression from this situation.

I was in front of the School Medical Room, seeing Wakaba-san being lifted by a doctor and some students and realizing Yuno wasn't there.

"Is she with you?"

"Y-Yes."

After I heard his explanation about how he met her and Yuno's condition in his house, I pedaled my bike so fast. My heart was beating fast and uncontrollably.

I still remembered when she said it yesterday, _"Aru-kun, you'll be just hurting yourself."_

She had predicted what I would get.

Hurt, suspicion, and possessiveness started consuming me. I wondered what the proper name of these mixed things was. There was just one thing in my head right now: I swore if I didn't know Yukiteru-kun so well from the second world, I wasn't sure he would be fine after I dealt with him.

"Akise-kun!" He was relieved, seeing me roughly getting off my bike in front of his house. "Come on!" He took me to the living room.

"Yuno!" I came to her in a rush and checked her temperature before gritting worriedly.

Slowly she took my hand. I was glad that she didn't lose all of her consciousness.

"Aru-kun ...," she moaned my name weakly with closed eyes. "I'm sorry ..."

I sighed, caressing her silky pink hair softly.

"It's okay, Yuno. I'll take you home now."

I believed my Yuno was not lying with her words when she apologized, that she did hurt me by chance.

I understood that her curiosity that drove her like this because from her view, Yukiteru-kun looked like her saviour. Well, she wasn't totally wrong.

 _However, I was created to protect, I could not deny and I didn't mind at all._

Protect the First in my first life. (This duty came to end when I got killed)

And in my second life, protect Yuno so she would not get the memory of her previous life.

Truthfully, I couldn't measure my own capability to protect her from her own previous memory. It seemed I had been facing a blind fight all the time. I just wished that someday I could gain her trust so she would tell me what her dream every night was.

 **X X X**

One hour later ...

I placed Yuno carefully on her bed before caressing her hair once again. Her mother put a blanket to cover her daughter.

"Thank you for bringing her home," she said. "Our family doctor is on the way to get here."

"It's no problem, Ma'am," I uttered politely.

This was my first time to enter Yuno's big house and mainly, Yuno's bedroom.

It was big, clean, and cozy as everything was placed neatly. The wall was painted with a soft pink color. The bed linen's color was even also pink. I smiled when seeing her pink big bunny stuff sitting on the floor at the corner of her bedroom.

I was glad knowing Yuno had been living so financially well all this time. Being the only one daughter of the owner of one of the biggest banks in our country was definitely a great advantage. She was such a rich and lucky girl.

However, it seemed I couldn't be here for a long time as I sensed someone was staring at me. Her mother.

I followed her silently to the living room and sat when she asked me.

"Are you in relationship with her?" Yuno's mother asked suddenly when placing a cup of hot tea on the table for me before sitting on the chair.

I sighed. It was better for me to be honest since the situation was unavoidable. Surely her parents didn't like me, but I didn't want them to label me as a liar or a coward.

I lifted my head, my eyes gazing at her directly. "Yes."

Then she asked me if I wanted to drink my tea. So I took the cup and drank it before putting it again on the table.

"What's your father's job?" She asked again.

I blinked abruptly, facing this sudden interview.

"He's a businessman. The director of Shiba Company."

She nodded, recognizing the name. It was a well-known company although it wasn't a very big one. "Is it a family business?"

"Yes."

"So why is your last name different?"

"Shiba is my mother's family name before she got married. My mother is the only one child."

She nodded again before eyeing me suspiciously, "Aru Akise, what do you really want from my daughter?"

"Excuse me ...?" I did want more details about this question.

"Do you want to mess up her concentration to study? She's your rival afterall."

"No." I smiled understandingly. "And I'm really sure an intelligent girl like Yuno can manage her time so well between studying and enjoying her leisure time."

"Then what? Money?" Her tone was so bitter. "Yuno-chan is a heiress of Gasai Bank, if I should remind you."

I was a bit shocked and immediately an uncomfortable hurt appeared in my throat after hearing it. My steady tone drastically changed into disappointing one. "No, Ma'am." I wished this would end soon.

"Then what's your motive?"

"Yuno is very precious for me. That's all I could say." I eyed her sincerely.

I was grateful when we heard someone knocking on the main door. As expected, the doctor came to check Yuno. Politely I took this chance to excuse myself to go home.

 **X X X**

"Something wrong, son?" Otoo-san asked me when we were sitting on the chair in the dining room, ready to have dinner.

I just shook my head, realizing I had been daydreaming all this time after I returned home.

"Is it about a girl?" He asked again.

I lifted my head immediately, blinking at him.

"Ah ... young love." He chuckled, catching my gesture as 'yes'.

"So, Aru-chan." Okaa-san sat on her seat curiously. "Who is the lucky girl?"

I gave them a smile. "You know her as my rival in school."

"You mean ... Gasai-san?" Okaa-san's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Oh my! She is a very smart and beautiful girl. I bet she has so many admirers."

"She does. I am one of them."

"I know you are!"

My adoptive parents laughed.

"Are you two already together?" Okaa-san questioned.

"Yes."

She squealed happily. "I'm so glad, son. I hope you can take her to meet us some day."

"Of course I will."

"So what made your face looked so serious when you were daydreaming?" Otoo-san asked.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting." Okaa-san warned.

I shook my head. "No, it's not like that. Yuno and I are fine. But her parents ... um ..."

"Are her parents overprotective?" Otoo-san guessed.

"Otoo-san! How can you guess it correctly?" I was surprised.

He smiled bitterly. "Parents' instinct, son. If I have a very beautiful daughter, nothing makes me happier than seeing my daughter with a smile on her face and her boyfriend with fear in his eyes."

I chuckled. "Thank you for your advice, Otoo-san. I think I'm much better now."

"Anytime, son."

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

 _Come on, -. Choose! Choose me to continue living or choose her and die._

"No!" I sat up suddenly from my sleep, panting immediately.

 _What a frightening dream!_

Not to mention it was also what came over my brain before I passed out at Amano-kun's house.

 _How can I think like that?_

Sitting on my bed, I eyed the clock hanging on the wall and sighed.

01.23 am.

I knew it was not a good time but I really wanted to say 'have a nice rest and thank you' for Aru-kun. So I texted him.

I was glad that today was Saturday and it was free.

 _Thank Goodness. I won't add my absence list at school._

After the message was sent, I felt guilty, recalling his arrival to Amano-kun's house to pick me up yesterday. What would he think? Seeing his girlfriend half conscious at the house of the boy whom she stalked all these times? I believed Amano-kun would tell everything that I was the one who wanted to follow him. But did Aru-kun believe what he said?

I shivered, imagining Aru-kun got angry at Amano-kun.

 _Oh, no. I should stop thinking about it! Aru-kun isn't a type of guy who can get extremely furious suddenly._

I shook my head sadly. Just one day after we became boyfriend and girlfriend, I had messed up our relationship.

 _I'm such a worst girlfriend._

Then I heard the tone of my cellphone for receiving a message. Soon I read Aru-kun's message.

 _ **I appreciate your earlier message, but you should rest at this time. Get well soon, Yuno.**_

I smiled, lying down again.

"Aru-kun ..." I called his name before sleeping.

 _... you're really a sweet boyfriend._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. TARGET IN OMEKATA CULT

A/N: I don't own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **CHAP** **TER** **8: TARGET IN OMEKATA CULT**

 **Aru's POV**

It was Saturday at 6 pm, silently I stood near the fence of the traditional big house. Since it was raining, I used my umbrella while looking at the window of ...

... The Kasugano's Residence.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Two days ago, I passed the seniors' hall. As expected, I got some hatred stares from the male students (not that I minded), but unexpectedly, I also got some giggles and sweet smiles from the female ones._

 _Then I came to the promised class to meet my client. Nana Minami-senpai from 3-C._

 _Actually I barely knew her. But she knew me for being a detective-in-training so she_ _texted me_ _to come to her class._

 _I saw there were not many students in this class and when I entered, a short brown haired girl asked me to come to her._

" _Minami-senpai?" I asked to assure._

" _Akise-kun, or rather Akise tantei-kun. Finally you come." She smiled. "What a good looking future detective."_

" _Thank you." I smirked professionally._

" _Let's talk about business here. Please sit down."_

 _I nodded before sitting. "How can I help you, Minami-senpai?"_

" _My boyfriend at Umesato High School, Dai Takada, got an accident yesterday. He was hit by a car. The driver ran away and now Dai-kun is being hospitalized in Sakurami Hospital. His right arm is broken." She explained. "I want you to find out who the culprit was."_

" _I see. I'll report the result to you and police soon."_

" _Thank you. I'm looking forward for it. By the way, can you play drums?"_

" _I don't know if I can play it well. But I've tried it, just for my curiosity."_

 _She looked at me like she wanted to say something, but she held it._

" _Minami-senpai?" I asked._

" _Oh, nothing, tantei-kun. I think it's not too important right now. But I'll call you later about it."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

After interviewing with the only one witness (a very old lady as the cigarette seller from the kiosk near the crime scene) and then searching for the car as described for two days, I suspected the driver was one of the followers in Omekata Cult since I found a similar car inside the building.

I sighed for this inevitable thing.

 _It seems I'll meet Tsubaki Kasugano._

"Have we ever met before?" A small female servant with long brown hair, stood inside the fence while using an umbrella.

"Hello, Orin-chan." I grinned, knowing her. "So now you work here?"

"Aru!" She was happily surprised, soon unlocking the fence. "What are you doing here?!"

"Detective-in-training's job."

"Something never changes," she chuckled.

"Yeah."

She was Orin Miyashiro. An orphan from the same orphanage with me, Mother's Village, run by Kamado Ueshita. However, I was soon adopted.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Does Gin Saito live here?"

"Gin Saito-san? Yes. But he hasn't come back yet since two days ago."

"I see."

 _Has he been trying to escape?_

"What do you want with him?" She asked curiously.

"I'm searching for him and-"

"Whom are you talking, Orin-chan?" The soft feminine voice cut my sentence. A long blue haired girl with red kimono stood at the front yard while using an umbrella.

"Just a guest searching for Gin Saito," answered the small girl.

Hearing the name, the long blue haired girl's expression turned into seriousness.

"Omekata-sama, you shouldn't walk freely at the yard under this rain. I'm afraid you would slip," Orin-chan reminded her.

"Orin-chan, please ask our guest to meet me at the main room. I want to talk to him about Gin Saito," said her curtly.

 **X X X**

"Welcome to Omekata Cult's Base. My name is Tsubaki Kasugano, the temporary leader (her parents were in trip). It's nice to meet and help you, dear guest." Tsubaki sat inside her 'cage' after I sat on the floor.

"Nice to meet you too, Omekata-sama." I bowed politely.

"Could you come closer? I want to see you up close," she asked calmly.

I blinked without giving any response. So she added, "I was born with poor eyesight so I need you to do this to me. I hope you don't mind."

I nodded and did what she asked.

"Thank you," she said satisfied and for some reason, I caught shyness on her face. "What's your name, young man?"

"I'm Akise Aru, detective-in-training, and if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions about Gin Saito, Omekata-sama."

She nodded.

I smiled professionally and started interrogating. It didn't need a long time to finish it since she was so cooperative. She even let me see the car that Gin Saito used three days ago, parked at the back yard. I smirked, satisfied, seeing some blood stain on it. Now my suspicion to Gin Saito was increasingly certain.

"He contacted me last night that he'll come back at Monday evening," she told me. "I could hold him for you. How about ... 6 pm?"

"I'll gladly come again two days later, Omekata-sama." I smiled thankfully at her.

"Please call me Kasugano."

"All right, Kasugano-san."

 **X X X**

 **Tsubaki's POV**

After Orin-chan accompanied him to the gate of my house and he was out of my sight, I covered my mouth with my hand shyly as heat filled my face, recalling the young detective's face.

 _What a handsome boy! I wonder if he has no girlfriend yet._

"Orin-chan, can you do me a favor?" I asked my little fellow when she passed my room.

"What can I do for you, Omekata-sama?" She sat in front of me and bowed.

"I want you to find out more about Aru Akise. His school. His house. His habits. His friends and maybe ... girlfriend." I said with a bitter tone for the last word.

Orin-chan blinked at me, confused. "Do you want me to stalk him?"

"You can say that. And don't tell anyone that I ask you."

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

After two days of holidays (Saturday and Sunday), I got better so today I could attend the school. It was a good thing Papa wasn't at home and since Mama already knew my relationship with Aru-kun, he could pick me up from my house.

Mama gazed at me observantly when I ate my breakfast. "When will he pick you up? That boy?"

"Mama, his name is Aru Akise," I pouted. "And he'll come here soo-"

Then we heard his voice from the main door.

Soon I ran to it while carrying my school bag and a lunch bag. Mama followed me silently.

"Aru-kun!" I jumped and hugged his arm.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gasai." He bowed at Mama politely.

"Good morning." Mama smiled.

"Hi, Yuno." He smiled at me. "How are you?"

"Never been better." I grinned.

After saying good bye to Mama, I let him to take me to our school by his bike.

When we were on the way to school, I felt someone following us. I turned around and frowned, seeing the shadow of a little creature.

 _A stalker?_

But I didn't think to tell Aru-kun right now.

Soon we reached the gate of our school.

"You can't always skip classes, Aru-kun." I protested when he informed me that he just dropped me off as he wanted to go to the police office.

He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and a smile. "It couldn't be helped, Yuno. I'll pick you up when the school time is over."

 **X X X**

At the last class, our homeroom teacher asked us to discuss about our school festival that would be held at next month.

I stood in front of the class with a marker on my hand, ready to write down anything on the board.

"What will we present this time?" Since I was a representative of the class, I wanted to know my friends' idea. Last year we performed "the Sleeping Beauty". I still remembered when Mao was selected to be the princess, Kosaka-kun to be a prince, and Hinata to be the main antagonist, based on the class lottery. This romantic story drastically changed into hilarious and silly one.

"Geez, Yuno-cchi, I think any performance is fine as long as the main couple is you and Akise. Your kissing scene would be so natural," Hinata commented from her seat, making me blush hard. This surely invited ruckus in our class.

"THEY'RE DATING?!"

"GASAI-SAN HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"You all are damn late. It was since last week," Hinata answered.

"NO WAY!"

"But Hinata, I don't think Akise can participate," Kousaka-kun mumbled.

"Why?" Hinata frowned.

"He said he got a call this morning from the senior from class 3-C that wanted him to be a substitute drummer who was being hospitalised. Our High School would like to perform a rock band in our school festival."

"Really?" Hinata, Mao, and I eyed the boy bewilderedly.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

"Romeo and Juliet?" I chuckled when I was taking Yuno home and listened to what she told about the performance from our class for school festival. "Well, it's not bad, actually, although romance isn't my thing. What's your role, Yuno?"

"I'll be the narrator."

"And who get the main roles?"

"Based on the class lottery, Amano-kun got the role of Romeo, and the one who gets Juliet's role is ..." Yuno let her words hang in there as her voice was full with confusion and sadness.

I held my breath.

"... Hinata." It was the first time she mentioned her female best friend in this bitter tone.

I gave a long, relieved, sigh before gradually slowing down to stop my bike. I turned around to see the disappointment on her beautiful face, making me think that she actually wished to get the main female role.

Then I saw someone short person peeking behind the wall not far behind my bike. I frowned. Was it Rei-kun? But I wasn't sure he was. In fact, I thought it was a girl. A short girl.

 _Orin-chan? But why does she follow me?_

"How about we get ice cream before reaching your house? It's my treat." I tried cheering Yuno up.

I saw delighted sparks in her eyes as she took my offer immediately.

We stood near the display case before I glanced at my pink haired girlfriend. "What flavor do you want?"

She giggled as faint blushes appeared on her cheeks. "I thought you already know my favorite flavor, Mr. Detective."

I chuckled. "Right. It's strawberry."

"Correct!"

So I ordered the strawberry flavor for her and mint flavor for myself. Then we sat on the nearby bench.

We were just enjoying our ice creams silently until Yuno started talking.

"So what kind of case are you investigating now?" She asked before taking a full spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

I glanced at her silently.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you aren't interested with the crime cases."

"It's true. But I'm curious about what you have been doing."

"It was about hit and run. The victim is our senior, and he's a drummer in his rock band. His arm was broken, and his girlfriend asked me to find the culprit. She also asked me replace him for the school festival."

"I never know you can play drums. I mean ... you never join any club."

"When I was still at my previous school, I played it once as a substitute drummer too. And yeah. No club caught my attention."

"I bet you wish there is a detective club in our school," she chirped.

I laughed as I had finished my ice cream. "You're right. I think I would gladly join it."

"When will you start practicing with the other members of the group?"

"Since tomorrow, after the school time. Every school day. Don't worry, I'll take you home first, Yuno."

"You don't need to, Aru-kun. I can take care of myself. Just for a month until the school festival, right? I don't mind at all." I saw that she had finished her ice cream too.

"But-"

"Please ..." She pleaded, sitting closer to me and attacking with her puppy's eyes.

"Yuno, please stop doing that. They don't work for me."

"Really?" She deliberately leaned in.

I smiled, certainly knowing what this gesture meant. I just wondered if she was doing it to get what she wanted by messing my defend or ...

 _Is this just her simply cute way to ask me to kiss her?_

Not being the one who wasted the opportunity, I pulled her back and leaned in, kissing her sweet lips before breaking away slowly. I swore I could taste the strawberry in my mouth right now.

"Nice try, Yuno. But just so you know, I don't change my decision. I'll still take you home before practicing." I stated. Then I winked, "Well, if it was more than a kiss, maybe I would re-think about your wish."

"W-what?!" She blushed frantically as some awkward thoughts ran in her head. "Aru-kun, you're such a ... a ..." She was too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"I'm not a pervert." I finished it for her calmly. "You're the one who thought something wild. There are so many things that can be interpreted from 'more than a kiss'."

She turned away, still blushing.

Unpurposely, my eyes headed to the clock tower and realizing it was 5 pm.

 _I should take her home soon since The Kasugano residence_ _'s_ _not a near place from here._

I stood, offering my hand. "Let's go home, Yuno."

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"Time rule from your parents." I smirked. "In order to gain their trusts, I don't want to break it."

"Well, they aren't at home tonight."

"How?" I blinked in surprise.

She giggled. "Mama texted me that she left at this afternoon to go to the next city since her cousin will have a surgery there at tomorrow morning. She also texted me that I will be alone tonight because she will spend the night in the hotel near the hospital."

"Your father?"

"He's in business trip and will come back next week." She took my hand and giggled again. "No time rule for today, Aru-kun. May I know where you want to go?"

"I want to go to Omekata Cult's Base to meet the culprit at 6 pm. The leader said she would hold him."

She looked so excited. "Can I accompany you?"

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

He didn't give me a fast answer as he looked like he was thinking before deciding. Was it too dangerous for me to join him?

I wished he could allow me since it was too boring at home alone until tomorrow morning when he took me to our school.

"Aru-kun?" I asked him hopefully.

"She's not there anymore," he mumbled, looking at the wall far behind us.

"Huh?" Now I knew what he meant. "You mean ... your stalker ...?"

"You have been realizing it?"

"I had it since the morning, when you picked me up to school. A short girl. With long and brown hair. She has just gone a few minutes ago. "

He looked at me in amaze. Maybe he didn't expect me to be this sharp.

 _Do you forget that your girlfriend is a stalker too, Aru-kun?_

"What a female intuition," he said playfully.

"I'll take it as a compliment," I moped.

"Right." He held his laugh.

"Hmph!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I let you accompany me to Omekata Cult's base. But firstly, we'll stop by the police station to meet Nishijima-san."

Hearing it, I could not hide my cheerful expression right now. I nodded.

 **X X X**

 **Tsubaki's POV**

"He already has a girlfriend?" My eyes widened when Orin-chan reported to me after stalking my Prince Charming for today. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He ... he kissed her on the lips at the ice cream kiosk. I saw it," she told me fearfully, revealing the bad news.

"Who is she?" I gritted.

"Her name is Yuno Gasai."

"Gasai?" I repeated that last name. For some reason, I thought I ever heard it some where. Gasai ...? Gasai ...

"She is the only one daughter of the owner of Gasai Bank." She actually wanted to help me to get the answer but unfortunately, the reality was really harsh.

I growled, knowing Gasai Bank is in the top three biggest banks in our country and has some branches abroad.

"Omekata-sama." One of my female followers, Ai-chan, came and bowed at me. "There are three guests who want to meet you."

"Three?"

"Yes. Their names are Aru Akise and Yuno Gasai, and a police officer named Nishijima."

"I'll meet them soon." I hissed a bit before standing and walking to the main room.

 **X X X**

I sat inside my cage and put the usual cheerful expression on my face to my guests.

"Welcome to Omekata Cult's Base. I'm Tsubaki Kasugano. It's a pleasure to see you, Akise-kun."

"A pleasure for me too, Kasugano-san. I come as agreed." Sitting on the floor, My Prince Charming smiled politely. Beside him, a girl with pink hair sat silently. It was unfortunate that I could not see her face clearly with this poor sight.

"Very well." I gave a sign to Orin-chan to bring Gin Saito to this room. When we were waiting for him, I teased, "What a lovely friend, Akise-kun. Your classmate ... or your girlfriend?"

"Both." I heard his tone full with pride when he introduced her to me. "Her name is Yuno Gasai."

"Nice to meet you," Gasai-san lowered her head a bit.

"Nice to meet you too." I hid my sourness, but my curiosity never faded away to know the type of girl that Akise-kun liked a lot. "Could you ... could you come closer, Gasai-san? I want to see you up close."

She innocently did what I asked. Then ...

I gasped, noticing every detail of hers.

She was so beautiful, I could not deny. Her long pink hair knotted in two pigtails. Her big innocent pink eyes. Angelic face. Soft and light colored skin. Proportional female body. Feminine appearance with her purple school blouse and mini skirt. And natural sakura fragrance emitted from her body.

"Thank you." I felt a twinge of envy for her.

"Kasugano-san, my friend, a police officer is waiting outside as we're afraid that Gin Saito will escape," Akise-kun told me.

"I understand."

Not long after that, a man in the mid of 20 entered the room casually. Gin Saito.

"Do you call me, Omekata-sama?"

"Yes. I want you to go with them," I replied.

"These two kids?"

"Yes, and with a policeman outside."

He gulped, looking so nervous. Seeing this situation, Akise-kun stood.

"Gin Saito-san, could you come with us peacefully?" He smiled.

 **X X X**

A hour later ...

 **Aru's POV**

"Do you want me to take you two home?" Nishijima offered me and Yuno when we arrived the police station and Gin Saito was being taken care by his friends.

"No, thanks, Nishijima-san. I can use my bike to take her home," I refused politely.

"Okay." He grinned playfully, knowing that Yuno was my girlfriend and glancing at her. "What a pretty girlfriend. Take care of her, Aru."

"Of course." I said as Yuno's cheeks flushed.

Yuno and I were walking to the parking area to take my bicycle when Okaa-san called me.

"Yes?" I said after opening my smartphone.

"Where are you now? What were you doing?" She grumbled.

Then I told her that I was at Nishijima's office after picking up my target.

"Okaa-san, I'll go home after taking Yuno home," I muttered, hearing a loud growl from Yuno's stomach as she glanced at me shyly.

"Is that from your stomach, Aru-chan?" Okaa-san questioned from the phone.

"Um ... no ..."

"Who is with you? Yuno-chan?"

I decided to keep silent as it made Okaa-san think that my answer was yes.

"Why don't you invite Yuno-chan to have dinner with us?"

I was sure Yuno heard Okaa-san's offer from my phone as her expression looked so excited. She nodded at me energetically as a gesture that she accepted it.

"Okay. We'll go home now, Okaa-san."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	9. JEALOUSY

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki.

 **C** **HAPTE** **R** **9: JEALOUSY**

 **Tsubaki's POV**

From my window, I gritted my teeth, seeing my Prince Charming with the pinkette standing outside the fence. I still could not accept the information peacefully about her from my servant.

Yuno Gasai.

Beautiful. Intelligent. Popular. Sweet and cheerful.

An honor student at Umesato Middle School with fashionable appearance. Not to mention that she came from the prestigious and rich family, Gasai. No wonder why Akise-kun would fall in love with her by seeing all the qualities that she had. She was a definite girl who made any boy proud to introduce her to his parents. The perfect image of a girlfriend. Also a formidable rival for Akise's fan girls and any girls who dared to have a crush for him.

I frowned in disgust, thinking about it.

What could I offer to make my Prince Charming turn to me?

"Men like being needed to help and to protect, like my boyfriend. Could Akise Aru fall into that category?" Ai-chan asked when the three of us (Orin-chan, Ai-chan and I) discussed about my crush.

Orin-chan nodded. "Back from his childhood in the orphanage, he really likes helping and protecting others. I think you can use them to get his attention, Omekata-sama."

"Hmm ..." Some ideas appeared in my mind. "I think I know what I should do first."

 _I won't give up, Gasai-san!_

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

Aru-kun parked his bicycle in the backyard while I stood near the closed main door, busily trying to comb my hair using my fingers, wishing this could help my hair to look neater. I also checked my face by using a small mirror from my school bag.

He chuckled, seeing my doings.

I glared at him, defending myself from his soon annoying comments.

"Yuno, you're already perfect as is." He looked at me in adoration before opening the door. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" His mother had been already waiting for us in the living room. She smiled widely, seeing me standing timidly beside his son. "You must be Yuno-chan!"

I bowed shyly. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Akise."

"Nice to meet you too!" She suddenly stepped forward and hugged me. "I always want a daughter like you!"

"Eeeh ..." I blushed hard, desperately trying to avoid any thoughts about her last sentence as Aru-kun just smiled at me.

Soon Aru-kun and I followed her to the dining room where his father was waiting for us.

"Good evening, Mr. Akise. Nice to meet you." I bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Gasai-san."

Since the table and the food were ready, I could not help anything anymore. But maybe ... I would help washing the dishes later ...

"So what are we waiting for now? Let's eat!" Aru-kun's mother chirped.

We sat on our seats and started having our dinner silently.

"Can you cook, Yuno-chan?" Aru-kun's mother asked suddenly.

I nodded shyly.

"I'm glad hearing that. So I could leave Aru-chan when I joined my husband in a trip because I know he would not always eat instant things anymore from now on."

"But you always left him peacefully without thinking about his food, because you said Aru isn't a kid anymore, dear," Mr. Akise said playfully while I saw Aru-kun held his laugh.

"Honey!" Mrs. Akise pretended to be mad.

I smiled, seeing their antics. So these were Aru-kun's parents. They were so warm, relaxing, and humorous. Actually my parents were also like that. But it should be added with 'discipline' and 'protective' terms.

"I'm glad you can have dinner here, Yuno-chan. I thought your parents would mind," Mrs. Akise commented.

"Actually ... they are not at home tonight. My mother is out of city right now and will be back tomorrow morning, and my father is in business trip," I informed.

"Is there any servant at your house?"

I shook my head. "Mama and I did all the house chores all this time."

"So ... you'll be alone at home tonight?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not." Then I gave her a sad smile. "Just a bit lonely."

"How about staying here tonight?"

"Honey!" Her husband complained at her blunt offer. Even Aru-kun stopped chewing his food, looking at his mother surprised.

"You can ask your parents' permission, Yuno-chan." Mrs. Akise smiled.

I blushed before nodding.

After the dinner time was over, I helped Aru-kun's mother wash the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yuno!" Aru-kun entered the kitchen when I had done washing.

"Yes?"

Without saying anything, he took my hand and pulled me to the quite corridor.

He started, "About Okaa-san-"

"It's okay, Aru-kun. I'll stay here tonight. But first I should go home to take some clothes and books for tomorrow classes."

"Have you asked your parents for permission?"

"Well, as long as they don't know, everything will be fine." Truthfully, I didn't want to call my parents for permission because I already knew what I would get. Rejection.

"I just don't want to face trouble later," he said matter-of-factly. "If you don't want to do that, could you allow me?"

"Aru-kun!" My eyes widened.

I followed him to the telephone desk.

"What's your mother's number?" He picked up the receiver.

"I don't think it's a good idea to call her."

"In fact, it is."

"No. Please don't tell her."

"Yuno, how-"

"I don't want you to call her!" I finally snapped.

He stared at me silently, waiting for my next reaction.

"I-I'm sorry," I trembled, realizing that he didn't deserve this. "I just ... don't want to ruin the good moment." I lowered my head as my tears started flowing, sobbing, "M-my parents never give me permission to stay at my friend's house, especially the male friend. Even if I asked to stay at Hinata's house, I wasn't allowed. T-they said it was for my good. So please ... please don't call her."

"Sorry." He carefully placed the receiver to its place while looking at me with regret.

"Aru-chan! Yuno-chan!" Aru-kun's mother called us from the kitchen.

Immediately I wiped my wet cheeks and tried my best to put an usual cheerful expression.

"Yes?" Soon we headed to the kitchen.

"How about Yuno-chan's parents' permission?"

I lowered my head as I didn't want to face her, giving Aru-kun an opportunity to explain based on his decision.

"Yuno can't stay here, Okaa-san. She has a lot of home chores that she should do right now."

"Oh I see." She looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Akise. Maybe at the next chance," I said politely.

"It's okay, Yuno-chan." Then she glanced at his son. "Well, it seems you should help and accompany her, Aru-chan."

Aru-kun blinked. "You mean ..."

"Yes. I ask you to stay at Yuno-chan's house tonight."

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

Since I would stay at Yuno's house tonight, I prepared my clothes for sleeping and going to school tomorrow. I also prepared some books for tomorrow classes (although I wasn't sure if I would attend them).

When I put my things inside a bag, Otoo-san entered my room, standing behind me.

"So you'll stay at your girlfriend's house tonight?" He asked seriously.

"Okaa-san asked me to," I said without turning my head.

"Just in case, just keep it in your pocket pants."

Before I could say anything, he threw something at me. Instinctively I caught it.

I swallowed hard when I saw what it was on my palm. Something small wrapped inside a square shaped plastic.

"How come you think about me like that, Otoo-san?" I could still maintain my steady tone although other male teens could blush frantically when it was in their hands.

"I don't think of you as a child anymore, Aru, and my certainty increases after seeing your now calm reaction while having that thing in your hand. You are so much more mature than kids around your age, and I believe you have realized it too. Well, maybe it's the consequence you got because you have been dealing with many adults and many crime cases that you have been investigating all this time."

I could not say he was totally wrong about me for being more mature than kids around my age. Courtesy of Deus who engraved me with more knowledge and power. Not to mention that my previous lives also took part in shaping my maturity.

"Better safe than sorry later, Aru," Otoo-san added.

Since I had no desire to insist, I just said, "Thanks, Otoo-san."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I gave it to you not only because of my initiation, but also your mother's request."

I looked at him, startled.

He just smiled wickedly and left my room.

For a few seconds, I just stood there before going back to prepare my belongings.

I still could not believe what they just did to me. Was that human parents' thought about their sons nowadays? Why didn't my adoptive parents give me some suggestions how to treat Yuno properly and politely? Or maybe some advises about controlling myself, instead of giving me a condom?

Now I just wondered if the knowledge that Deus gave to me from the Akashic record about being a gentleman was outdated. Soon I shook my head as I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Are you ready?" I heard Yuno's voice from the door.

"Yes. Let's go." Silently I placed the thing inside the drawer and closed it.

 _Like it will happen tonight._ I mentally quipped before grabbing my backpack and going downstairs to reach my bicycle.

 **X X X**

I reached Yuno's house a half hour later, and soon she took me to the room where I could sleep tonight and turned on the light.

I placed my bag on the floor and paid attention to my surrounding. It was a large and clean room, painted in white. The furniture here looked so expensive. The wardrobe. The mirror. The coffee table. The maroon carpet. And queen sized bed wrapped in white linen.

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"It's the guest room, and there is a shower room inside," she informed me. "Do you need something?"

"Well, is there any homework for tomorrow classes?"

"Yes. Math. Do you want to do it now?"

"Um ... how about you?"

She smiled shyly. "I-I'll do it after taking a bath. You can meet me at the living room later."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Can I leave you now?"

"Yes. Thanks, Yuno."

 **X X X**

After taking a shower and wearing a clean white shirt and dark training pants, I lied on the bed and admitted it was the best bed that I ever tried. It didn't take a long time for me to yawn as drowsiness started consuming me.

I didn't know for how long I fell asleep but when I heard a feminine voice called me, I lazily opened my eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up." Yuno sat on the edge of my bed. "I have been waiting for you at the living room but you didn't come."

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly, sitting up.

"Let's do our homework together."

"Sure ... though I don't think you will need my help for that, honour student."

She pouted, hearing it. "At least, I'm not alone while I'm doing it."

In the living room, we sat on the carpet while opening our books.

I smiled, seeing two cups of hot tea and some cookies that Yuno prepared on the coffee table used to write.

"May I drink it?" I raised a cup in front of her since we sat face to face.

"Of course," she said with her eyes still fixing on her book.

After drinking a few sips, I put it on its place. Truthfully, I had no desire to do my homework since it was so boring. So here I was, examining Yuno who was too busy to finish her homework.

Right now she let her long pink hair down, successfully making her look more feminine and delicate. She was also wearing a white nightdress, inside a pink cardigan to give her more decent appearance.

 _She's so beautiful ..._

Unconsciously I smiled, thinking how lucky I was for having her as my girlfriend, even though she never told me that she liked me or loved me.

"Why are you looking at me and smiling like that?" Her tone sounded so annoyed. She glared at me.

"Because you are too attractive not to be looked at for me," I replied bluntly.

Immediately her face reddened.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to tease or seduce you. I just stated the fact," I added.

She lowered her head shyly before continuing doing her homework again, letting me admire her beauty freely while eating the cookies.

Suddenly her smartphone rang.

"Yes, Hinata?" She asked. "Problem number 5? I'll help you." Then she explained the tomboy how to solve it before the topic changed to spending time on this weekend. "Sakurami Amusement Park? Saturday on 10 am? I'll ask Aru-kun now."

"Sorry, Yuno. I can't join you. I have something to investigate," I replied apologetically.

Yuno's face looked sour, hearing it. But suddenly there were faint pink tinges on her cheeks when Hinata said something on the phone. I instinctively caught it that was because of me being here at this time.

I laughed a bit, seeing her frantic reaction. At the next second, she cut off the line bashfully.

"That's not funny, Aru-kun," she moped.

"Sorry, sorry," I said sympathetically while holding my laugh. "What did she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." I smiled.

Then she took her pen to continue finishing her homework. Around 15 minutes later of silence, she placed it on the table. A satisfied smile on her face.

"Done!" Her word disappointed me as I should stop praising her silently now. Curiously she eyed my book and frowned. "Why didn't you do your homework?"

"After you." Then quickly I read the question while taking my pen before writing down the answer. It didn't need much time to finish it because Yuno looked at me in awe.

"You finished it in 10 minutes," she said, surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really. It's just ... I'm thinking that you are actually far smarter than me."

I chuckled. Technically, I was, of course, more intelligent, than her. But practically, she looked far more intelligent than me, because she combined it with her resourcefulness and impulsiveness, things difficult to be controlled and watched, even by me.

Then I remembered her in the second world.

An admirable girl with murderous stares and abilities, who stabbed herself to outsmart my Detective Diary.

How could the Detective Diary a.k.a the strongest future diary type lose against the Love Diary, categorized into the weakest? Well, I could confirm it since its scope was too small (it only explained about the First). Not to mention that it could be worse if the First died.

However, I was so grateful for her praise. "Thanks, Yuno. But for me, you are the most intelligent person that I ever met."

She smiled with blushing cheeks. "You're thinking too low for yourself."

"I just say the honest thing."

"Thanks, Aru-kun."

"You're most welcomed." I smiled before changing the topic. "Did you tell your mother that I'd stay here tonight?"

"A-ah, that's ..." She looked troubled to answer it.

"Is it 'no'?" I inquired.

"Sorry." She turned away. "I'm just too scared that she would be mad and tell me to throw you out."

"I see." Soon I put a mental note that overprotective parents unconsciously taught their children to be the best liars.

"How well do you know her-the Omekata Girl?" Yuno suddenly asked. She didn't dare to look me into my eyes, but her voice contained a warning on my ears.

"Kasugano-san? Well, I just talked to her about my target twice. Two days ago and today." At this situation, it was better to speak clearly as was to her since basically, Yuno Gasai was a very suspicious and jealous girlfriend (courtesy of Yukiteru-kun's experience in the second world). Then I asked innocently, "Why, Yuno?"

She smiled at me. "Nothing."

Of course, it was an adorable smile ... even too adorable ... to the point that I thought she had a hidden motive behind that smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She offered.

"No, thanks. I'd like to-" Then my smartphone rang. "Oh, sorry." I opened and read the name on the screen.

 _Kasugano-san?_

I swallowed hard when Yuno looked at me without any expression, waiting for my next action.

I smiled bitterly and received the call.

"Akise-kun, it's me Kasugano," her too sweet voice was heard when I placed my phone on my ear.

"Can I help you, Kasugano-san?" I asked calmly.

"Could you come to my house tomorrow after school? I missed something precious for me and want you to find it."

"I see. But I'm sorry. I have an appointment after school."

"How about around 7 pm?"

"Okay."

"Great. Thanks."

"You're welcomed."

Then she cut off the call.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

When Aru-kun put his phone into his pants' pocket, I stood and took the tray of empty cups and plates to the kitchen without saying anything.

He followed me to the kitchen, explaining, "She asked me to help her, Yuno."

I placed them in the basin before murmuring, "I can see that."

"I'll help you. You wash and I dry."

I agreed silently.

After finishing with the dishes, we came back to the living room to take our books.

"I'm going to sleep." I said flatly, carrying my books in my left hand.

But before I made a hasty exit from the room, he got in my way.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I am." I lied.

"You didn't react like this towards Wakaba-san and Minami-senpai as my clients."

 _They are exceptions! Wakaba-san and Minami-senpai saw you as a school detective, not as the one to be with. Not to mention that they already have boyfriends._ _And talking about the time of the appointment, 7 pm, I bet she intended to invite you to have dinner there too. What a cheap trick_! _And of course, it doesn't work for me!_

I really wanted to yell. But for God's sake, there was no way it would come out like that from my own mouth! So I just glared at him.

I was about to pass by him but, he caught my right hand strongly, not too strong that could actually hurt me.

I looked at him angrily as he gave me a smile that wanted to make me understand him.

"Yuno, you're the only one that I want to be with so don't worry." He smiled with assurance before planting a kiss on my hand, like a gentleman always did to his woman.

I pulled my hand back hurriedly and covered my mouth with it, a flush of shyness on my cheeks.

"Good night, Yuno," he said politely, stepping aside.

I just lowered my head and passed by him silently before running to my room.

When I reached my bedroom, I closed the door immediately. Leaning my back against the wall, I gasped for air.

 _Aru-kun is so sweet ..._

Then I smiled bitterly. Truthfully, tonight could be a good opportunity spend the time with him without any interference (In fact, I liked cuddling close to him and smelled his natural scent before giving him a sign that he could kiss me).

However, that stupid call really messed with my mood.

 _Kasugano Tsubaki._

I sulked, thinking about that name.

 _We'll see how far you will try to ruin my relationship with him._

 **X X X**

Yuno's jealous? Of course, she is a Scorpio afterall, and for a Scorpio, jealousy is the one on the first place, together with revenge.

I got in from the experience ^ ^ (my husband is a Scorpio)

So don't mess with Scorpio's partner!

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	10. WARNING

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki.

 **Chapter 10: WARNING**

 **Aru's POV**

At morning ...

This was the first time my head wasn't dizzy and I wasn't sleepy when I got up. It was unusual thing, but a good one since I slept earlier after entering my room last night without reading my detective journal and thinking about the cases I had.

After preparing myself for school, I headed to the dining room as Yuno's delicious cooking led me to.

"Good morning, Yuno." I greeted her with awe, seeing the Japanese style food for breakfast on the table.

"Good morning." She turned around to greet me while cooking. "Sunny egg or scrambled one?"

"Sunny egg, please," I replied. "Can I help you with the table?"

"Yes, please."

We enjoyed our breakfast and went to school by riding my bicycle silently.

"I'll pick you up after school," I said when we were near the gate of our school and like on our usual school days, I just dropped her off before going to police office.

"No, you won't," she murmured, indirectly reminding me that I should have a drums practice with the band of our seniors.

"I'll have it after taking you home."

"No, I'm fine being alone." She looked frustrated with my persistence.

"Yuno." I chose to call her with a warning tone to overpower her stubbornness.

She winced, hearing it. As expected, she didn't like being called with that tone. Then without saying anything, she turned around, leaving me.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

My feeling was very messed up since I woke up from my dreams this morning. I really wanted this school time passed quickly so I could go to somewhere to make myself more comfortable.

I stopped walking to my class as one of boys at the next class blocked my way.

"What happens?" I asked, confused.

"Gasai-san, please accept my feelings." He bowed politely in front of the door of my class, hiding his reddening face while showing a white envelope in his right hand.

 _Another confession_.

It seemed something never changed, even though I already had a boyfriend. Silently I eyed the envelope without any expression.

 _A love letter?_

"Oh! And this!" Then his left hand showed me a pink bunny stuff.

I swallowed hard as I felt a sense of deja vu. Love letter. Pink bunny stuff. Then I heard my own voice said in my mind.

 _I can't let - have a good chance to give the letter._

Silently I touched my face and covered one of my eyes. How could I think of it?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hinata appeared from the inside of the door. "You're blocking people's way."

"Um ... I-I'm sorry, but it won't be too long, Hino-san," he stammered shyly.

Hinata snickered, seeing what on his hands were. "Idiot! This lovely girlalready is taken. Should I report you to her boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend?!" His eyes widened in surprise. Clearly he didn't know anything about my relationship with Aru-kun.

"The detective-in-training in this school."

"Oh!" He lowered his hands in defeat, knowing his rival so well. "I'm sorry, Gasai-san."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too." I smiled apologetically. I hoped I didn't hurt that nice and shy boy too much.

After he was out of my sight, Hinata approached me and took my hand, dragging me to my seat.

"So, how was it?" She smiled deviously, sitting beside me as Mao joined us.

"What was it?" I asked back. Clueless.

She whined, "Aw, Yuno-cchi. He slept in your house last night, and your parents weren't at home."

Suddenly I felt heat on my face, realizing what she meant. Seeing my reaction, Mao took her chance to probe, "Did he treat you well? Was he rough to you?"

"What! No! Nothing happened!" I said quickly in panic, finally understanding what they meant.

They laughed for my defense and tried again to ask me. However, there was nothing that they could get, except disappointment.

"You're no fun, Yuno-cchi," Hinata moaned.

I just smiled uneasily.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

I walked to the light purple haired female demon sitting on the chair floating with her monitors.

"You call?" I asked.

"Yeah. What took you so long?" She complained, flying down to approach me.

"You called me suddenly this morning," I replied matter-of-factly. "Don't you forget that I should hide myself first every time I'm needed to be here?"

"I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important, Observer," Muru Muru retorded, landing smoothly on the floor. "Where are the new manga-s?"

I gave her a big brown envelope without any words. There were many manga-s in there.

"And my ice cream?"

I gave her another small plastic bag with ice cream before asking, "Did you call me just for these?"

"Well not really. Actually, I want to tell you something. I reprimanded myself from the first world after I knew she has been trying to contact Yuno Gasai several times."

I frowned. As I remembered, this little demon said that she had sealed her first-world-counterpart in the prison in the isolated dome to prevent her to be able to contact Yuno.

"Is there something wrong with the seal?" I asked again.

"No. The seal is fine. I think it's because of their inner connection. You know, master and servant stuff."

"Hm ... did she ... succeed?" I placed my hands inside my pants' pockets.

"She didn't give me any answer. But based on the Yuno Gasai's activities in my monitors, I assumed that she contacted Yuno Gasai from the dreams and ... sending some memories into her mind."

I stared at her floating monitors. "Hey, Muru Muru, can you see what Yuno was dreaming when she was sleeping from these things?"

"What do I look? A dream peeper?" She was irritated.

"Is it difficult to say 'yes' or 'no'?" I smiled.

"No. And why don't you ask her directly?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time."

Muru-Muru chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I know you have gotten hard times by handling her. However, I'm pretty sure she thinks that you're not the one that she could trust and ... love. She never said that she loves you, am I right?"

I smiled bitterly, silently admitting how well I was in hiding my own sick and painful problem.

"You're playing with fire, Observer," Muru Muru concluded seriously, crossing her hands. "You do know everything will be over after she gets her counterpart memories."

"There is always a possibility." I closed my eyes and ignored this annoying topic. "I won't let myself fail this time. Not to mention it's your job too to maintain the causality continuum."

"Hmph! It's lucky for you that I'm not like my too-hostile-first-world-counterpart so we can cooperate." Then she grinned. "But it doesn't mean I won't constantly pester your relationship with her."

"As I thought," I groaned.

"Why don't we bet?" She jumped to the floating ball and sat on it.

"Are you sure you want it?" I warned her that I was too great in gambling games.

"Of course I am. Let's bet. If Yuno Gasai chooses to be with you, you win. But if Yuno Gasai chooses to be the First, I win."

"I thought what we bet is 'whether-Yuno-gets-her-counterpart-memories', not 'whether-Yuno-chooses-me'." I frowned. No matter how well my friendship with Yukiteru Amano from the second world was, I still didn't like being compared with the brunette, especially when it was related to Yuno. Afterall, I didn't like thinking that the First could be my rival.

"Well, 'whether-Yuno-Gasai-chooses-you' is more amusing for me. And when I win, you should do anything I want as long as you live in the third world!"

"But if you lose, I want you to support my relationship with her as long as I live in the third world."

"What?! No way!"

"Oh, come on! I think it's fair enough."

"GRRR! Fine!"

"Great! Now I want to talk to Deus. Can I?"

"What do you want to say to him?"

"I want to speak to him in private."

Muru Muru looked upset. She was about to snarl but suddenly we heard his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Observer!" Deus's voice echoed in the Cathedral before his sitting silhouette appeared on his throne. "I hope you don't bring bad news to us."

With one bended knee, I lowered my head.

"Deus, there is something I want to ask," I said politely.

"I allow you to speak your wish now, Observer."

"I really appreciate it if you could give me permission to talk in private."

"Muru Muru, leave."

The female demon went to another room obediently with grumpy expression.

"Then, speak now." Deus looked at me stoically.

"Muru Muru informed me that Yuno Gasai gets constant dreams about Yukiteru-kun every night and Muru Muru from the first world has been trying to contact her by sending some memories about the second world to her."

Deus nodded. "What is in your mind, Observer?"

"I really wish that you could grant me the detective diary so I could observe her better."

There was a thick pause after that, and I was waiting patiently. I knew my chance was really slim but giving up would never be my option.

At least, not this time.

"I cannot grant it."

I sighed with this disappointing answer.

"But I don't mind if you want one of the Mirai Nikki participants gets his diary until we have someone to replace me."

"Deus ..." I raised my head, surprised, hearing his last sentence.

"Who will you choose to be granted the future diary from me?"

Talking about the safest option, I had someone's name in my mind.

"Reisuke Houjou. The Fifth."

"All right. You can retrieve it from the Akashic Records now."

 **X X X**

After I went back to the third world, Muru-Muru floating towards Deus and then sat on the floating ball.

"It looks like the Observer, Akise Aru, is hard at work," she murmured, an ice cream on her hand. "It's an important period right now in deciding who will become the new God to replace Deus. It'd be unbearable if we were to get disrupted by Yuno Gasai in the same way as in other worlds." She smiled wider when reading the word of 'winner' on her ice cream stick. "Oh! I won!"

Deus looked at the monitor silently, having no interest to comment.

Muru-Muru continued, "That is, if we can remove the causality from Yuno Gasai getting close to Yukiteru."

 **X X X**

After picking up Reisuke-kun from the kindergarten, we headed to the cafeteria. While waiting for our order, I glanced at the little boy who was busily drawing on his book with crayon.

"Is that Yuno?" I smiled, seeing him picturing a pink haired female on it.

"Of course!" He chirped happily.

I laughed a bit. Actually it was not a great picture (what could I expect from a 5 years old child for drawing?), but it was so cute.

I blinked when I saw another drawing book on the table.

"Can I see it, Reisuke-kun?"

"Sure, Aru-niichan." He gave it to me.

I opened the book casually. The first picture is him sitting on the passenger seat on the bike with a silver haired boy. Next to the bicycle, it was a picture of a standing pink haired girl with school outfit.

 _I'm sure these are me, Yuno, and him._

On the next page, I saw a picture of a pink haired girl on the balcony with binoculars in her hand while a silver haired boy and a kid was watching her from behind.

I headed to the next page, just to see a picture of a silver haired boy lifted a pink haired girl's body, bridal style, while a kid was crying beside him.

"I wish I was the one who held Yuno-neechan there when she fell," Reisuke-kun sulked. "You were so lucky, Aru-niichan. You always took the great part."

"Sorry, then." I tried my best to sound so apologetic.

The last picture was a kid gave a flower to the pink haired girl sitting on the bed, while a silver haired male was leaning his back against the wall.

I smiled bitterly before closing the book.

"Done!" He cried excitedly when his recent drawing finished.

"Your orders." A waiter put a cup of chocolate ice cream and a glass of ice latte on our table.

"Thank you." Reisuke-kun and I said in unison.

"What did you draw recently, Reisuke-kun?" I asked before lifting my glass of ice latte.

"Well, actually there is something that I want to tell you," he murmured.

"What is it?"

"When I was drawing, it looked like my hand moved without my consent. I don't even know why I drew this." He showed me a picture of a pink haired girl standing at the big room with so many windows, the standing field glasses next to her.

 _The work of the Hyper Vision Diary._

For some reason, I knew this place. Sakurami Tower, to be exact.

I narrowed my eyes.

… _so she'll go to this place ..._

In fact, I shouldn't be surprised this would happen again.

 _What a stubborn and impenetrable girlfriend!_

I chuckled inside, realizing how desperate I claimed her like that.

It needed more than three calls of my name to make me go back to the reality while thinking of that.

"What is it, Reisuke-kun?" I questioned.

"That's my question, Aru-niichan. You looked so troubled. What is it?"

"Oh nothing." I took my beverage from the table. "Reisuke-kun, if you make pictures again, please tell me what you draw, okay?"

"Okay."

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

Our last class was painting and now we were at the city park. Since I had finished my painting, I had leisure time to do some thing while sitting on the bench, like looking at Amano-kun silently.

Faraway from me, he was sitting on the grass and painting a big tree in front of him.

"Hey!" The tomboy tapped my shoulder. "Do you know that Amano-kun's girlfriend was absent for a few days ago?"

I shook my head.

Ironically, I felt I knew the reason.

She grimaced, "She slipped at the School Medical Room. It looked like her head hit the wall since there was a terrible wound on her temple."

I smiled inside.

 _That was what you got if you let me see you being kissed by him!_

"But today she attends the class and ... it seems she is angry at me because of Amano-kun's and my roles," she added.

"You got them from the class lottery."

"Well yes. However ..." She looked so hesitant to continue.

"What is it?"

"... I felt like she knew that ..." She took a deep breath before finishing, "... that I like her boyfriend."

I turned to her, eyes widened.

She continued, "I know he has a girlfriend and I also don't want to mess up his relationship. So I never confess. But ... Wakaba-san does have a sharp female intuition. I can't deny that I like Amano-kun. But there is something that makes me to fight back. I heard the rumours in our school that I have been stalking Amano-kun all this time."

I lowered my head.

"I'm angry at this baseless accusation. I feel like she's the one who spread it," she growled. "I think I'm gonna catch her after school. Maybe today. Or tomorrow. What do you say?"

I didn't answer it, just turning away and trying to stand, carrying my painting tools.

"Yuno-cchi ...?" She was confused as I left her.

 **X X X**

Being a narrator on the class performance was not a big deal for me. So when we were practicing in front of our class, I watched Amano-kun playing his role.

I smiled sympathetically, seeing his bashfulness, his constant red face, the way he stammered and lowered his head to control his edginess. I could not deny that he always succeeded to drag my attention only to him.

 _... he's really like him ..._

Unexpectedly, I thought about my dream last night. The last words that I remembered clearly.

 _... let's see the stars together ..._

 **X X X**

"Finally ..." Hinata groaned after 2-hours-of-practice was over per today.

"Yuno-cchi, do you want to go with us to the new stationery shop? It's not far from here," Mao offered me while carrying her school bag.

"Sorry, I pass." Quickly, I walked to the door. Reaching the school gate, I felt relieved, realizing Aru-kun didn't pick me up.

 _... it looks like I'll be free alone now ..._

Silently I took the different path since my destination was not an usual place to me for hanging out. Soon I raised my head, seeing one of the tallest buildings in my city that I wanted to enter.

Sakurami Tower.

It didn't take much time for me to reach the highest floor and since today was not holiday, it was so quite here.

Not too far away from me, I glanced at the standing field glasses. Normally, it should be used at night or midnight, when the stars appeared shiningly at the dark sky.

 _... let's see the stars together ..._

However, I would use it for another reason.

I touched it nervously, controlling my excitement. For some reason, I felt like it had been a long time since the last time I did it.

I was about to adjust it, but then I remembered that I never really managed to stalk Amano-kun well. Aru-kun and Rei-kun would never let me. So this situation was too good to be true.

Finally I sighed in defeat as in fact, I already felt his presence from the beginning I entered this building and I was too stubborn to admit it. I really wanted to try my never-existed-luck.

 _But here I am …._

"I get it, Aru-kun. I'll give up, okay?" I closed my eyes, finding no difficulties to make sure who the boy standing behind me in the shadow was.

"I hope you will hold on to your words at this time," he said. I could feel his accusing gaze on my back sharply, making me wondering if he was angry.

In fact, I wasn't sure it was because of pure jealousy. My intuition said he had another motive that I didn't know. But before I asked about that, I thought this was my chance to explain.

"I just keep following him because he looks similar to a certain person. That's probably just my imagination, though."

"A certain person?" Aru-kun asked curiously.

"That's right." I nodded as he approached me cautiously. For some reasons, I felt like I was being intimidated by his move. But it didn't stop me to tell him more, "That's just a dream. Don't worry about it. That has nothing to do with you anyway."

Actually, I expected him to be calmer after listening to it. However, I was so wrong.

He gritted his teeth, hiding his disagreeable eyes behind his bangs. Surely this caught my curiosity.

"Yuno, it has everything to do with me," he said coldly.

I was surprised, hearing that.

"Wakaba-san did indeed request my help. But the truth is ... I have personal interest in you, and had been observing you even before that."

"What did you say, Aru-kun?" I questioned innocently.

"My reason is the same as yours. But there are some slight differences." For some reasons, his spiteful details were like pushing me to remember something that I didn't even know. "I remember everything. That's why I'm giving you this advice. Stay away from him. If you get close to him again, I'll kill you."

I stared at the floor, taking his words forcefully without any defense and hearing his footsteps leaving me alone in this huge room.

 **X X X**

In the realm of Space and Time ...

Watching the monitor with Deus, Muru-Muru chirped, "Of course it's impossible for normal people from this world to exceed our expectations. We're probably worrying too much."

"Hoo... why do you say that?" Deus, in his glory, wanted to listen to her details more.

"They don't have the Future Diaries," she stated. "Gasai Yuno ... alias the Second ... can't carve out a new future for herself. She won't able to regain anything."

They gazed at the monitor picturing a pink haired girl with a disappointed expression before the little demon turned it off.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

I still didn't believe I could say something like that to her.

 _Duty comes before else._

It was true. But I thought I had done a mistake here.

I could not stand seeing her expression there. She was so shocked, frustrated, sad, and disappointed.

 _Maybe I'm too early to give her an ultimate warning._

From the opened window of the second floor of Sakurami Tower, I saw her walk toward the quite gate without any enthusiasm.

 _This is my chance!_

"Gremory!" As I called the name, a little creature appeared, floating behind me.

It was a female little demon, with braided dark hair being tied into two ponytails.

Silently I was grateful that beside granting Hyper Vision Diary to Reisuke-kun, Deus also gave me an assistant, seeing that my cooperation with Muru Muru was not too great.

"Make Yuno lose her consciousness!" I ordered. "And don't let her body hit the ground when she falls!"

"Mor!" Gremory flew down quitely towards Yuno while I went downstairs to meet her at Yuno's place.

Just one flick on the back of Yuno's head was enough to make her fall forward, and like I ordered, soon Gremory held Yuno's shoulder to prevent her to hit the ground.

"Thanks." I smiled to my demon assistant as I gave her a gesture to let Yuno free so I could hold her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Yuno," I whispered on her ear with guilty thing in my chest, seeing her innocent face.

"Who is she to you?" Gremory asked flatly.

I smiled bitterly. "For sure, she is the reason why my existence happens."

"And what did she do?"

"Forbidden time travel to keep the world in an eternal time loop and forever replaying Mirai Nikki game." I glanced at my demon partner.

"It's a fatal time crime," she commented.

"Yeah."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	11. STALKER'S INFORMATION

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki.

 **Chapter 11: STALKER'S INFORMATION**

 **Yuno's POV**

"He told me that you fainted while adjusting the standing field glasses at Sakurami Tower yesterday."

I heard it half heartedly when Mama told me this morning.

It was our breakfast time as I bit my toast silently, thinking about yesterday's occurrence when Aru-kun threatened me.

 _Was that just a dream ...?_

I scratched on my head.

 _What am I thinking? Of course it was. Aru-kun is a nice boy. There is no way he would act like that towards me._

"Yuno-chan, are you feeling fine? You can skip the school today to rest." Mama offered.

"I'm fine, Mama." I smiled.

But before that ...

 _I wonder what happened when Aru-kun came to Kasugano's residence last night ..._

I frowned, thinking of it. Suddenly a picture of a brown haired girl who stalked Aru-kun came into my mind.

 _Is that short girl still stalking Aru-kun?_

 **X X X**

 **Orin Miyashiro's POV**

After school ...

Stalking.

I swore if it wasn't the order from Omekata-sama, I would never do it.

I thought it would be over after I got some information about Aru a few days ago (I called him by his first name since he's my childhood friend at Mother's Village, an orphanage ran by Kamado Ueshita-san). But it continued, unfortunately.

Now here I was.

Stalking someone again.

Aru's girlfriend: Yuno Gasai.

I hid myself behind the wall, seeing Aru stopped his bike in front of Gasai's residence.

When the pinkette went inside her house, I sighed and prepared myself to walk towards the gate since I wanted to take some pictures of her house (Omekata-sama asked me to).

In front of her house, I was about to turn on the camera application in my cellphone, but soon I felt someone standing right behind me.

Before I had a chance to turn around, a hand touched my left shoulder.

"Why don't you go inside with me?" A feminine voice greeted me.

 **X X X**

"Mama, this is Orin Miyashiro, my friend. We want to do our homework in my room," Yuno Gasai introduced me to her mother sweetly like I was one of her closed friends.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Gasai." I bowed politely.

"Pleased to meet you too, Orin-chan." She said back.

"Come on!" Yuno Gasai smiled before taking my hand and dragging me to her room.

Just a simple glance at her room, I gasped, not being able to hide my astonished feeling.

 _What a princess room._

It was so big, neat and clean with pink and white cute stuffs.

Since I stayed at the orphanage and all of the children should be thankful with inadequate facilities, everything Yuno had now was too good to be true.

"It's Kasugano-san's order, right?"

I gulped when I heard the owner of this room closed the door behind me. Her sweet voice and demeanor changed into the casual ones.

"Gasai-san ..." I turned around, feeling so edgy.

"Don't worry. I don't hold a grudge against you that much." She smiled disappointingly. "I hope you don't mind telling me what happened when Aru-kun came to her house last night unless you want me to tell Aru-kun that you stalked me and him recently because of Kasugano-san's order."

"W-what the-?" I stammered, holding my loyalty to the priest.

"Don't play dumb with me. Aru-kun received her call in front of me when she asked him to come to her house."

"Oh ..." I lowered my head.

"Please have a seat, Miyashiro-san. I'll be back to bring you some teas and cookies."

I sat on the cushion and waited nervously. As said, she came with hot teas and some chocolate cookies before placing them on the coffee table.

My forehead sweatened as she looked at me eagerly, waiting for me to start talking. Well, as long as I just told her about Aru's job, it was okay, right?

"Omekata-sama asked him to find her precious thing," I muttered weakly, not really sure if telling her was a good decision.

Her pink eyes were fixed on mine's seriously to push me to explain more.

 _God, seeing her so closed, now I realize Yuno Gasai is a very beautiful girl._

"It was a ball. A red handball, given by her mother." I turned away from her stare and continued, "Omekata-sama lost it in her own house and Aru noted its characteristic before he looked for it all over her house. Two hours later, he found it below the wood floor and returned it to her."

I lowered my head, giving her a gesture that I had told everything I knew. But it seemed she didn't believe me. She wanted me to tell her something more.

"How about the dinner?" She probed.

"Di-dinner?" I stuttered.

"It was dinner time when Aru-kun came. Kasugano-san invited him to have dinner together, right?"

I nodded weakly. I hated myself for being a helper trying to mess up others' relationship. I wished I could have more courage to refuse Omekata-sama's request.

"They ... they had dinner together. Omekata-sama asked him if he could visit her again but he said that there was no reason for him to be there since his duty there was over."

"Did they talk about me?" Yuno Gasai asked flatly.

I turned away as the way she stared was like drilling my guts at this moment.

"I take it as 'yes'." She stated. "Go on."

"N-No. I already told you everything."

"You're lying."

"I-I-I'm n-"

"Yuno-chan!" Her mother, knocking on her door, saved me.

The pinkette looked upset, opening the door. "What is it, Mama?"

"I just wonder if Orin-chan can have dinner with us tonight."

"She-"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I should go home soon now!" I cut off the girl's words as I stood.

"Oh my! Why are you in hurry?" Mrs. Gasai was surprised.

"I have many house chores." Then I glanced at her daughter, nicely lying, "Thank you for helping me to do my homework, Yuno."

She just glared at me as if she didn't want me to go but she couldn't find any words to say, especially when her mother was around.

 **X X X**

On my way to Kasugano's residence, I narrowed my eyes, recalling the yesterday's matter when I hid behind the wall and eavesdropped Aru and Omekata-sama's talk.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

" _Yuno Gasai. That girl is no good for you." Omekata-sama said, sitting inside her cage while Aru, sitting far across from her outside the cage, was glancing at her without any words, as if he was waiting for her to say something more._

" _I am a priest and as an additional reward, I will make a prediction for you." She closed her eyes. "Yuno Gasai will bring about your ruin."_

" _Is that all you could say, Kasugano-san?" Aru asked casually as Omekata-sama looked at him bewilderedly._

" _Shouldn't you be worried?" She asked, confused._

 _The silver haired boy couldn't hold it anymore, hearing it. So unexpectedly, he laughed, surely making Omekata-sama and I shocked._

" _My bad. My bad." Aru tried calming down before saying, "In fact, I have been aware of it from the first time I landed my eyes on her in this world. However, this is my only chance."_

" _C-chance?"_

 _He smiled. "Yeah, and since this case closed, could you please allow me to withdraw?"_

 _Since Omekata-sama said nothing, Aru stood and when he was about to turn around, she asked shyly, "Could you, could you allow me to call you 'Aru-kun'?"_

 _Aru blinked, a bit surprised, seeing Omekata'sama's cheeks turn pink. "Kasugano-san, for that case ..."_

" _Please say 'yes'!" Omekata-sama's eyes were about to burst into tears._

" _Aru is ... fine." He sighed. It seemed he didn't want to do anything else to make her stop crying, just hoping that granting her request was enough for her._

" _Thank you!"_

 _He nodded uncomfortably. When he was out of her sight, she mumbled, "I won't give up to make you mine, Aru-kun."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

I sighed. How could I tell Yuno Gasai about that?

 _... better she doesn't know ..._

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

At the rooftop of Sakurami Middle School ...

"Here it is." I showed my silver haired boy sitting beside me a bento box.

"Thanks, Yuno." He smiled, receiving it.

We sat on the small grey carpet on the floor while enjoying the afternoon sky.

"I'm glad you decided to attend to school today. I hope you'll be still here until it's over," I still ate the food from my own bento box.

He held his smile, hearing my last sentence.

At the next minutes, we silently had our lunch.

"Aru-kun ..." I called him after finishing eating

"Hm?" He put his empty bento box inside my lunch bag.

"Can I borrow your smartphone for a moment?"

He stared at me seriously as his grip on the mineral bottle hardened.

"Yuno ..."

"Can I ...?"

"Yeah ..." He took his out from his pants pocket before hanging it in front of my face. The way he looked at me as if to say that I-don't-cheat-on-you.

I smiled, taking it from his. Silently I looked for Miyashiro Orin's number and found it. Without his knowing, I retyped her contact number in my smartphone.

"Done." I gave it to him. "Thank you."

He nodded, and before he was about to ask me what I did from his cellphone, I stood while carrying my lunch bag.

"See you in the class, Aru-kun. And please don't escort me home today." Then I left him without giving him a chance to question.

 **X X X**

 **Orin Miyashiro's POV**

 _Please meet me at Sakurami Plaza, the main gate, on 5.45 pm today. By the way, I am Yuno Gasai._

Normally, I only had little care of any message in my inbox (since Omekata-sama always called me), especially when it came from the numbers not from my contact. But this was from Yuno Gasai.

 _How did she get my number since the first place?_

I sighed. I felt like she got it from Aru.

"I'm glad you come." Yuno Gasai stood alone not far from me. "Why don't we chat at the cafe in here?"

"I have no money for that." I stated bluntly.

"I'll pay it."

After we got our table and ordered some beverages and snacks, Yuno started, "You look tense, Miyashiro-san?"

I looked away from her gaze. "What do you want now, Miss Gasai?"

"We won't talk about your mistress. I just want to ... well, since you call Aru-kun by his first name so casually, I wonder if you two are closed friends before."

I sighed. "If you wanna know, why don't you ask him by yourself?"

"Because he never let me know about him easily." The pinkette smiled sadly. "Of course, he always answered what I asked. But for some chances, his answer or statement was unclear, and in fact, he was like ... bragging about his detective skill, and ..." She stopped explaining as if she remembered something that I shouldn't know. Then she continued, "... well, in brief, he knows all about me too well."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I think it's too scary and suffocating."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's Aru I always knew. He's very observant, and he can be more than that to the ones closed to him or if you were his target of his side job as a detective. You would never be able to hide anything from him. His deduction and prediction are almost closed to certainty. Shortly, he always gets any information he wants to know."

"Don't remind me again about it," she sulked, hearing my last sentence. "So you're really his friend?"

"Yeah. But before I tell you about him, do you trust me? I'm the servant of your rival."

She looked at me seriously. "Please allow me to decide this trust issue later."

I rolled my eyes. Didn't she even realize that she was as confusing as her boyfriend?

"Your orders." A waitress came to us to place the food and the beverages on our table.

Yuno Gasai and I nodded and said in unison, "Thank you."

"You're welcomed."

"So, do you care to tell me?" The pinkette asked after the waitress left us. I saw no pressure and intimidation in her very eyes. Just pure hope and cute curiosity.

I smiled before started saying, "I grew up with him at the Mother's Village Orphanage."

She gazed at me, confused.

I chuckled. "Aru is an orphan, just like me. Around 13 years ago, our caretaker, Miss Kamado Ueshita, told me that she found him on the door step, covered with a thick white baby blanket." I turned my gaze to the ceiling and continuing, "She said that Aru was a calm baby. He rarely cried. He wasn't a demanding baby too. However, when he was a kid, he always befriended with many troubles because of his courage and his sense of justice."

Yuno Gasai looked at me in surprised.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fighting and coming home with wounds was his daily routine. He wasn't a rebellious child, even though he could be so cynical if he was badly provoked. Many teachers loved him for his exceptional intelligence. He was also a very adaptable and quite social boy, and he loved outdoor activities so much. However, he couldn't stand to ignore something wrong or bad in front of him, like bullying, intimidating, or harassing, especially towards us, the orphan children. That was just his way to protect us. He was used to be helpful. Observant. Protective. Dominant. Somehow, I could see these characteristics are still in him from your complain of your relationship with him."

The pinkette blushed a bit.

I sighed. "When he was 10 years old, he got a new bicycle from some policemen as a reward for helping them to solve a crime case. I believe it was the beginning of him liking the crime cases. Soon he said that he wanted to be a world class detective and started helping the policemen to investigate. However, just a few months later, he had a great accident."

Yuno Gasai looked at me, concerned.

"A big truck driven by a drunk man hit him harshly at that afternoon. His bicycle was broken instantly. I didn't know what happened to him there. But I saw him from the window glasses when he was in Critical Care Unit. He was in a coma. The doctor said that he just had some little things to do to temporarily fix him since the wounds and internal bleeding were too severe. I thought we would lose him but miraculously, a month later, he got his consciousness back. He said nothing when he stared at us for the first time. Even when the doctor asked him and encouraged to talk to him, he didn't say anything. We thought he couldn't talk because of the trauma, but in fact, he could talk to the nurses casually if he needed something, like drink or blanket. It was a good thing that his wounds healed quickly and now they were invisible with our naked eyes. Surprisingly, his regeneration was so great and fast to the point that it was almost inhuman."

Yuno Gasai frowned, hearing my last sentence, but she didn't want to cut off my story.

"Then one day, he disappeared. Nurses, some doctors, and all the orphan children had been looking for him in the hospital and its surroundings, thinking that he couldn't walk that far since he was still too difficult to walk. But soon we found him standing at the balcony at top floor of the hospital. When he knew that we got him, he turned around and smiled before saying something to us for the first time, 'When I entered the new school later, I wanna enroll Sakurami School so I can meet Yuno Gasai.' "

"Really?" The pinkette repeated unbelievably, although I saw faint blushes on her cheeks.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"But around three years ago, I haven't met him yet." She said, matter of factly.

"Well, who knows? Anyway, after that accident, there was a big change in him. He was so mature and somewhat reserved with his emotions. Maybe the accident itself was something that he could learn to be a better person. However, since that too, he also had bad habits. He likes skipping classes and spending more time to investigate the cases."

Yuno Gasai lowered her head. "I see ..."

"So can I drink and eat these?" I stared all the delicious cakes and beverages in front of me as I could not wait anymore to enjoy them.

"Of course. By the way, have you ever told Kasugano-san about your friendship with Aru-kun? "

"No. But if she asked me personally later, I would," I said before slurping my beverage.

She nodded. "And when was Aru-kun adopted?"

"Not long after the accident. He was around 10-11 years old."

Yuno nodded.

"May I know how did you meet and know Aru?"

"We met last year, when we were grade 6 students. He came to Sakurami Elementary School as a transfered student. We were at the same class until we graduated. Then we enrolled Sakurami Middle School. But not long after that, it was destroyed by unknown explosion so we should move to Umesato Middle School. Now we're still at the same class."

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

In Umesato High School, at music room ...

After practicing drums with the band of my upperclassmen, I became very sweaty so I took a shower. It was a good thing I brought a change of the same clothes that I previously wore.

I simply checked on my smartphone and realized that Rei-kun sent me a message with a picture.

"Hi, Aru-niichan. I'm in the Sakurami Plaza with my mom right now. Before I went, I drew this. Here is the picture!"

 _The work of hyper vision diary again ..._

It showed me a pink haired girl and a short girl was eating at some cafe.

I narrowed my eyes.

 _Are they Yuno and ... Orin-chan?_

Beside Rei-kun's message, I also got another message from Kasugano-san.

"Aru-kun, how are you today? I would like to enroll your school at the next semester. What do you think?"

I sighed. I already allowed her to call me just 'Aru' so she wouldn't cry. But it looked like she took it as a chance.

Basically, I wasn't that dense about this stuff, at least not in this world. Courtesy of my previous lives. However, I found this was a bit ... irritating.

I mumbled for ignoring her this time, "Sorry." Then I put my smartphone inside my pants pocket before getting my bike to pick Yuno home.

Since I threatened her at the Sakurami Tower and made a false statement that she fainted yesterday to her mother, she looked not quite right. I sensed she was hiding something from me.

 _Does she not believe it?_

Well, maybe.

Actually, that threat was not intended for her, but the Second. I was testing her and wanted to see her reaction. But now I realized how stupid I was for doing it.

 _My Yuno is still my Yuno._

After parking my bike, I dialed the telephone number of Gasai Residence to make sure.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

I glanced at Orin Miyashiro when she left me after finishing the meal. Then I came to the cashier to pay.

For the first time in my life after the explosion in Sakurami Middle School, I felt like I didn't have any desire to stalk Amano-kun anymore. I meant ... I didn't have any real reason to do it, especially after he told me that he was at home when the incident happened. Of course the dream about the boy who looked like him still appeared every night, but I didn't think it could change my decision, at least right now. In fact, I had another idea.

 _Do I really need to go to a psych_ _iatrist_ _?_

Since I really want to go home, I walked to the main exit and surprisingly, among many people, I saw Aru-kun standing and watching his surroundings.

 _Is he here by chance or ... something?_

I would be kindly bombarded with many questions or worst, he already knew what actually happened and tested me if I lied to him blatantly. Actually, I didn't want to meet and tell him about my meeting with Miyashiro-san since it was too complicated. So now it was better for me to hide myself. Maybe getting out from other door was the best way.

Soon I turned around.

"The main exit is there." I heard his deep voice behind me while I felt he grabbed my left wrist. "I parked my bike near it."

"A-Aru-kun." I turned to him.

"You're not trying to avoid me, are you?" He asked carefully.

"A-ah ... that's ..." I lowered my head, avoiding his solemn stare. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"To pick you home."

"But I already said that I don't want you to."

"Your mother asked me."

I eyed him, confused.

"I called Gasai Residence. Your mother picked up my call. She said that you would like to do the project together with your friend named Orin Miyashiro at Sakurami Plaza. Then she asked me to pick you home soon because you didn't pick up her calls."

"Oh." I remembered to silence my cellphone so that no one could bother me when I was with Miyashiro-san. "O-okay."

I followed him to the parking area for bikes.

"What are you hiding from me, Yuno?" He nicely reminded me that I managed to trick Mama. But it didn't work for him.

"I'm just wondering if I could know more about you." I hardened my grip on my bag while recalling his threat yesterday. Although I thought it was just a dream, I felt like it wasn't. So in order to make up mind, it was better for me to know about him well.

"Why would you wanna know about me?"

"Because it's not fair that you know me too well."

"So you thought Orin Miyashiro could help you?"

"You rarely talked about yourself. Anyway, she did help me."

He sighed. "Actually, it would help me rather more if you didn't do it later."

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Yuno, you already knew about me well. My birthday. My habit. My side job. My house. My parents."

"Adoptive parents!" I corrected.

His eyes widened for a second, looking shocked and sad at the same time, before he said politely, "Thanks for the correction. That means it was my adoptive parents' house."

Now it was my turn to feel astonished with this unexpected situation. I stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." He nodded, trying his best to look fine.

"N-no, you're not. I'm sorry."

"It's not a big problem, really."

Then he started pedaling his bike while I sat on the passenger seat. I didn't say anything on our way to my house as I didn't want to say something more painful to him. But he had another idea.

"Are you going to meet Orin-chan again, Yuno?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I think she already told me everything I needed to know."

"Everything?" He frowned.

"I have four points there from your childhood." I stated.

"That's alot. May I know them?"

"Are you sure?" I warned him even though this was a right time to make sure whether what Miyashiro-san's story was true.

"Yeah."

"First, the adoption. I-I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." He nodded.

"Second, the accident when you were 10. I mean ... your fast regeneration after the accident."

He stopped his bike instantly. It was good thing because now we were in front of the main gate of my house. Soon I got off his bike while I felt he was freezing in his spot.

"Third, your statement that 'you wanna enroll Sakurami School so you can meet me'. How come you know me although three years ago, we haven't met yet?"

He lowered his head, waiting for me to speak the last one.

"Fourth, the big changes in you after the accident. More mature. More emotion control. New habits." I stood in front of his bike at this moment. "Are those true, Aru-kun?"

"They're ..." He didn't continue as he looked away.

"No answer means 'yes' for me. Now could you explain how they happened to you? I don't think the answer of 'it's-just-my-great-detective-skill-so-get-used-to-it' is good enough."

"Yuno, I ... umm ..." He still didn't want to see my face.

"Can't or won't?" I questioned.

"Why would you wanna know?"

I sighed. "Aru-kun, when you confessed to me, you wanted me to give you a chance to be with me. But now when I want to make it easier by knowing you better, I wonder why you make it so difficult."

He just listened to me without any responses.

Truthfully, his silence almost drove me crazy. I didn't hate him. I was just upset. It was no fair. He knew about me too well while I ... got him not being helpful for getting me to know him more.

Since this was hopeless for me, I was about to leave him. However, I was not too quick because immediately he hugged me from behind.

"I wish ... I could help you to know me better ..." He whispered as his breath tickled my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"A-Aru-kun ...?" My heart beat fast. I wondered if it was just because of my reaction for being ready to get his answers ...or ... his sudden touch?

Then he whispered me again, with his deep velvety voice this time, "I just want you to know that ... whatever you will say or do later on would never ever make me change the way I think about you. Cause you're my Yuno in this world."

 **X X X**

In the Realm of Time and Space ...

 **Muru-Muru the third's POV**

"It's a great improvement that she stops stalking Yukiteru Amano from now on. But why now do you not let her do whatever she wants?" Sitting on the floating ball, I flied to the certain silver haired boy.

"Trying to know me is a prohibition for her too." He walked solemnly while carrying a plastic bag of cups of ice cream that I requested. "She won't get any memories of her previous lives. That's my duty."

"Are you saying that getting to know you better could trigger her memories?"

He didn't reply. But it was fine for me as I didn't need it too. Learning about human, like it or not, made me be able to guess what the answer was.

I thought there were two types of person that could trigger the Yuno Gasai alias Second's memory. First was her most loved one and another one was her most despised one.

Unfortunately, Aru Akise fell into the second category.

I smiled while taking my ice creams from him. "Are you planning to break up with her? I think this problem would be erased if you could split up."

If there was a rare time for him to be so expressive, then this was the right one. He had a longing look while gritting his teeth.

I was sure he craved her to know more about him. I could sense it.

 _... although it's dangerous for him._

"You could be a stepping stone for her to get the memories from her previous lives." I commented. It was so great when Deus had planned everything so this boy could blend into this world as an observer so well.

I still remembered 13 years ago, Deus decided to create him as a baby and ordered me to take him and put him on the doorstep of Mother's Village. It was a really simple, and smooth plan.

But now it looked like he tried to screw it up.

I murmured when he was leaving this sanctuary. "What's your justification now for this complicated situation, Observer?"

 _ **... to be continued ...**_


	12. FAITH

Hello, I'm back again, and for the guest "L", thank you for giving a review for this story. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **Chapter 12: FAITH**

 **Yuno's POV**

"I thought I already gave you the answer for that." The silver haired boy in front of me eyed me, confused, after I asked him again if he could join me and Hinata cs to go to Sakurami Amusement Park this weekend.

"Maybe you will change your mind this time," I said hopefully.

"Hmmm ... I guess not."

I sulked, not being able to hide my disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry. I still could pick you home after that. Just call me." He tried to make it easy.

I really wanted to protest. I wanted to say that we never really went out as a couple in the weekend but I was too shy to say it directly. So I just glared at him and sulked, "Aru-kun. You're my boyfriend, not just some sort of private driver for me. I am sick of always being escorted and picked up."

He swallowed hard. "It's my duty to keep you safe, Yuno."

I shook my head and left him at the parking area.

"Yuno!" He called me while running so now he could walk beside me. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why don't you want to go with us?"

"I ... there's an interesting case and-"

"What is it? A couple quarrel at this morning?" Hinata grinned as she appeared with Mao and Kousaka-kun in the corridor. I believed it was the right time for me to leave since they blocked his way.

"No, it's not." Aru-kun smiled bitterly as he would like to pass them.

"Hold on, Lover Boy!" Kosaka-kun grabbed his shoulder. "I think it's better if you let her alone right now if you don't want to make it worse, of course, since you're so dense."

"Kousaka-kun's right." Mao sighed. "That's that you get if you're too ignorant."

"Excuse me?" Aru-kun frowned a bit.

The Tomboy murmured, "Akise-kun, if you can't go, why don't you just make up the time? Maybe next weekend?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I think I'll be busy too at the next weekend."

"Oh my!" Mao slapped her face while Hinata snapped.

"Akise-kun! She clearly wants a date."

"Oh." That was he could just say before uttering, "But I almost always had sudden and brief dates with her when I pick her up and escort her home at every school days."

"They aren't same! This means a couple date at the weekend!"

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

My ears stung, hearing Hinata's snaps again for some times right now. But I still kept my mouth shut and passed them quitely.

"Akise, not now," Kousaka reminded me again.

I nodded.

It was unusual for me to attend the morning classes nonstop, but I had no option here. I should watch Yuno to get the right time to apologize.

Then the lunch time came.

I walked to Yuno's seat but she hurriedly ran to the exit, carrying her lunch box.

Realizing her gesture, I didn't think we would have lunch together today. Actually, I didn't mind skipping lunch, but I really liked to be with her when I didn't have any investigations.

I sighed. It seemed today wasn't a good day for me.

So I went upstairs to the top floor to get fresh air. It was one of my previous habits when I was still around the school at this time, sitting and reading my journal there while ignoring my empty stomach because the last time I ate was last night (Otoo-san had a business trip since morning and Okaa-san accompanied him for several weeks and I was too lazy to make or buy some food for breakfast). Then I remembered, the old good days when Yuno would come to me and offer me her delicious homemade then again, it would not happen today.

Getting heavily frustrated, I pushed my bangs on my forehead to the back with my right hand as Hinata's words rang in my head.

A date at the weekend.

With Yuno.

Of course I knew it. I wasn't that dense like my friends thought about me.

 _But, does she really want it? I'm not sure._

Deep inside my head, I wondered if actually she didn't want it for two very good reasons. Firstly, Yukiteru-kun from the second world always came to her dream every night. So I was sure some memories consisted of their dates and they could make a possibility that she wouldn't really want to go out with anyone anywhere. Secondly, I was talking about her parents. I doubted they would let Yuno go out with me freely.

 _On the other hand ..._

Of course I wanted it. We have been a couple for almost a month, yet we never had a weekend date. Moreover, thinking of one day, she would break our relationship and leave me, going out with her somewhere was my chance to make some good memories in this world, at least for me.

But then again, I did have some problems here. Firstly, ignoring my jobs and some polices asking me to help them weren't my habit. They could be some revenues for me since my parents didn't give me any additional allowance and furthermore, I really wanted to save some money so I could buy some decent food or gifts for Yuno when we had some unexpected dates after school time.

 _... and lastly ..._

Thinking of Yukiteru-kun who still lingered in her dreams, I didn't want she would think that I shouldn't be the one who dated her, but the person in her dream.

 _I just ... simply don't want to end up being a replacement._

Bitterly I chuckled inside as I realized this wasn't a right time to be stubborn. Soon I had made up my mind and decided to do something to fix this.

 _I don't want to make Yuno angry at me for a long time. Besides, this could be my chance to gain her trust._

X X X

20 minutes after school time, I parked my bike leaning against the fence before standing in front of a big department store.

I shook my head.

 _Remind me again why I should be here._

Frankly, I didn't get any chance to talk to Yuno at the school (she was really good in avoiding me or hiding from me), and when I thought my chance was the time when I would pick her home, I was completely wrong.

Yuno had another idea. She blended with her female friends so well as they were walking to the gate, talking about some gossips or recent information. Then she disappeared smoothly.

But I still had another idea. I was waiting, with my bike, on the road that she always used to pass.

Getting surprised that I waited for her there, she entered the nearest shopping place or rather ... this one.

 _So here I am._

I growled when entering it.

 _I never like crowds and noisy places._

Not only because of the people here, but also the latest music being turned on with the highest volume.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

I closed the door of the changing room and sat on the chair inside. I didn't want to talk with him right now. I was still upset and too shy to face him.

But I didn't deny that it was my fault too for being selfish.

"Yuno, I know you're there." I heard his calm voice outside. It was so near that I believed he stood right in front of my door. "I hope you could open the door now or I'll do it. We need to talk."

"Any conversation that started with we-need-to-talk was no good, and I don't want to talk to you," I said defiantly.

He chuckled. "But you're talking to me now."

I grunted. I was about to complain but I was too shocked when the door was opened suddenly.

"You have to be more careful later, Yuno. I thought you locked it." He looked surprised too as he realized that he had no effort to open it.

I growled inside, realizing my mistake for forgetting to lock it.

"I wanna go home," I said coldly, turning my head away as I stood. I knew his reason to be here was to escort me home.

He nodded before uttering, "I wonder if you don't mind that I'll pick you at 9.30 am at Saturday to Sakurami Amusement Park. We could have fun together there all day ... with our friends, of course."

My eyes widened when I heard 'we'.

 _Does he mean that he ..._

"What do you think, Yuno?" He asked hopefully.

I could not hide my excitement as I hugged him.

"I love it." I chirped. "Thank you, Aru-kun!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore your wish."

"That's okay! Oh, Papa won't be home at this weekend so you won't face any problem when you pick me up."

He smiled. "So ... let's go home now." He was about to get out from this room but I pulled his arm. "Yuno ...?"

"Don't you think you should do something to me?" I shyly asked, lowering my head, cheeks flushing.

He became silent and watched me carefully for a minute.

 _JUST KISS ME!_ My mind yelled as I felt like I had been waiting for him for a long time.

"Do you want a strawberry ice cream?" He asked innocently, guessing what I was thinking.

I shook my head, frustrated.

"Yuno, I might be very good in predicting, but I'm not a mind reader."

Impatiently I gave him a quick peck on his lips. This certainly made him shocked.

 _How about this clue, Detective Boy?_

Now he got my message. So without saying anything, he closed the door before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

 **X X X**

At the next day ...

 **Hinata's POV**

At the bus station with Mao and Kousaka, I smiled, observing Yuno-cchi and the Detective Boy walk to us.

"We're not late, are we?" Yuno-cchi glanced at me hopefully.

I shook my head, and watched her closely. White blouse, pink cardigan, and a black mini skirt. White-colored-socks, a pair of pink-and-white sneakers, and a pink-colored-small-back-pack. Even her hair was the same style.

"I'm glad you made it, Yuno-cchi." I smiled, side glancing at Akise-kun.

Soon we were inside the bus and took the back row for 5 people.

"Your dress is so cute, Mao!" Yuno-cchi complimented her sincerely.

"Why, thank you. You look great too!" Wearing a flowery knee-length-dress, white-frilly-socks, and black-flat-shoes, Mao smiled widely and turned her head to me. "Oh, you look great too, Hinata."

"What are you looking at?!" I blushed angrily when her eyes didn't really focused on my clothes, but my chest. "Stop it!"

I wore a red top, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white sneakers. Actually the top I was wearing was a bit loose, but it seemed it didn't work for the big breasts of mine.

Silently I glanced a bit at the boys. Kousaka and the Detective Boy.

As usual, the raven haired one wore a black short, but now he combined it with a dark green short sleeves-t-shirt, and don't forget his exclusive (he said it proudly) white sneakers and white socks.

I smiled inside when I watched the silver haired boy. I was glad he decided to join us today. Yuno-cchi looked so happy.

"It's rare, seeing you in casual clothes, Akise-kun." I commented at his style right now. He was wearing black t-shirt inside his light blue short sleeves shirt (he buttoned his shirt well, except the top), a black jeans, white socks, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Yuno called me last night and said that she didn't want to see me in usual attire," he told me.

"Nice job, Yuno-cchi!" I showed my thumb to the pink haired friend of mine as I got a sweet smile from her.

 **X X X**

After we arrived and paid our tickets, our first ride was roller coaster. Not that I minded. But when Yuno-cchi decided to ride it 5 times in a row with us, it became a problem for Mao and me.

"Take these please." My pink haired friend offered Mao and me some beverages after we vomited together. Clearly our previous ride didn't give any bad effect on her and her boyfriend."Are you okay?"

"I'm better now. Thanks, Yuno-cchi!" Mao smiled tiredly.

"Geez ... shame on you!" Kousaka sneered at Mao's and my condition.

"You're not any better too, Idiot! Just look at your green face in the mirror." I growled.

"Oh shut up! At least I didn't vomit!"

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of resting, we chose some extreme rides again.

Drop tower.

Water coaster.

Pendulum ride.

Pirate ship.

Scramble.

"I can't ride them anymore ... not today ..." Kousaka moaned sickly when we sat together on the bench tiredly.

"Why don't we have lunch now?" I asked while glancing at the big clock tower.

"Sounds great!" Yuno-cchi smiled.

 **X X X**

"Hey, Yuno-cchi." I called her after enjoying our meal but we were still sitting in the restaurant. It was lucky that Kousaka and Akise-kun were gone for washing their hands. "Since this afternoon is so hot, I think it's time for us to get in the water. There's an indoor swimming pool here. How's that?"

She frowned. "But Hinata, I don't bring swimsuits."

"You can rent them here."

"I don't think I'll wear swimsuits." She lowered her head, blushing.

"Why are you so shy? You do have a nice figure here."

"I'm sure Akise-kun's eyes are just for you, Yuno-cchi!" Mao added.

Then without warning anymore, Mao and I dragged her to swimming pool area.

"Hey!" Kosaka yelled, seeing us to leave him and Akise-kun.

"We're gonna swim! Let's go!" Mao told them.

X X X

In the changing room for female ...

"I don't find anything." Mao looked disappointed after scanning Yuno-cchi's body wearing mint colored bikinis.

"What are you looking for?" My pink haired friend asked, confused.

"I can't believe our Detective Boy never left his marks on this sexy body of his girlfriend here. You do have great assets, Yuno-cchi. Your face, your hair, your skin, you neck, your breasts, your long legs, your butts, your ... well, maybe I'll talk to him how stupid he is," Mao's bold words made Yuno-cchi's and my face flushed instantly. Surely this friend of mine was so enthusiastic in this kind of department.

"M-Mao ..." My pink haired friend stuttered.

I sighed. "Just forget what she said, Yuno-cchi."

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

When Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka-kun were in the swimming pool. I came to Aru-kun who was sitting on the bench, looking at the ceiling lazily.

"Let's swim!" I showed myself with a smile.

He stared at me in awe for some seconds, before lowering his head politely with faint pink colored cheeks. "Sorry, I don't think I will."

"But you can swim, right?"

He nodded.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it. "Then please accompany me."

"But Yuno, there are already Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka. You can play with them."

"Well I want you too. Come on."

He sighed, giving up and letting me drag him.

As Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka-kun were going upstairs to have a water slide, Aru-kun and I were soaking into the pool.

"It's too crowded here," Aru-kun mumbled, seeing so many people were in the pool and thus made us hard to swim.

"Yeah, it's Saturday. Some people have it as a holiday." I smiled before blinking curiously at a blue thing floating on the surface beside me.

Without even thinking, I took it and realized it was kind of bikini top.

"Whose is this?" I muttered.

"Ga-gasai-san ..."

I raised my head. Somehow, this feminine voice was so familiar in my ears.

"Oh, hey! Yukiteru-kun! Wakaba-san!" Aru-kun greeted them as they came to us.

Wakaba-san stood right behind Amano-kun as if she used him as her shield. Her face was so red.

"Thanks for finding it, Gasai-san. T-that's mine," she stammered.

"No problem." I smiled and gave hers, while holding a bit pain in my head.

 _What is it? Why do I feel a sense of deja vu right now?_

"Yuno." Aru-kun called me when I touched my forehead. "Are you feeling fine?"

"Y-yes!" I forced a smile.

"Let's go out now."

"But we just soaked in the pool."

"Yuno, you're not fine."

"I am."

"Sorry, Gasai-san. But it's better for you to follow his suggestion." Wakaba-san supported him, feeling concerned.

Even I saw Amano-kun nodded at me.

I gave a long sigh and did it.

I was glad that it didn't need a long time for us to be in this place as we still wanted to get other rides.

"Do you want to join us? We could have fun together." Hinata offered.

Amano-kun looked so eager but not his girlfriend. She eyed Hinata suspiciously.

"Come on, Moe! It will be cool." Amano-kun tried to conciliate.

She glared at her boyfriend, but not too long, because she realized how happy he was right now.

"Alright." She couldn't resist anymore.

"Thanks, Moe."

My grip on Aru-kun's arm hardened as I saw Amano-kun's happy smile. Although I had decided not to think about him anymore, it was still hard for me to ignore him.

I sensed Aru-kun watched my doing, but I ignored him.

"Hey, how about this one?" Mao pointed to a building painted dark and gloomy.

Haunted House.

"I'll stay here." Kosaka-kun stated.

"Are you chicken?" Hinata sneered.

"Hell no!"

"Why won't you go inside?"

"It's very un-cool for me."

"What kind of reason is it?"

"It looks interesting." Wakaba-san looked at the building, smiling.

"Okay. We'll get in." Amano-kun nodded even though fear was shown in his sapphire eyes.

"Yuno, how about you?" Aru-kun asked.

I smiled eagerly. I couldn't wait for it any longer.

X X X

"It's so dark here ..." I mumbled as we started walking a few minutes after Amano-kun and Wakaba-san went inside.

"Do you change your mind now?" Aru-kun asked.

"No."

"But you look so scared." He said while looking at his arm tightly hugged by me.

"I-I'm not." I reluctantly freed his arm to show my courage.

Soon Wakaba-san hysterical scream was heard as I almost jumped in surprise.

"She could surely scream." Aru-kun held his laugh.

"Yeah." Then I felt something poking my back.

 _What an annoying twig!_ I turned around to grab it, but when I realized it was kind of female ghost with bloody face and kimono standing right behind me, my infuriated expression changed drastically.

I avoided it instantly before running. I heard Aru-kun call me but I couldn't stop.

I didn't know how far I ran in the darkness before ...

"Omph!" I bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Ga-Gasai-san!" Amano-kun's eyes widened when he realized who the person that bumped into him.

"A-Amano-kun." Automatically my eyes scanned him and found that Wakaba-san was not with him. "W-where's ..."

"She ran away after seeing a ... a ghost, I guess." Then he helped me stand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Where's Akise-kun?"

I smiled shyly, looking away. "I ran away too. The ghost I saw was too scary."

He laughed sheepishly. "Now you look like a real girl, Gasai-san."

"W-what?" I was stunned with his comment.

"S-sorry, I mean ... you always look carefree and confident at school so I don't know you have something that you're frightened at."

"Oh. That's ... fine. I'm ... I'm just ordinary girl, you know now." I smiled weakly as I feel a sense of deja vu again when he was with me in this place.

 _What happen to me?_

"Let's go, Gasai-san."

Then he left, his back facing me, as if it was a sign that I could follow him, if I wanted.

Not that I minded.

But when I just walked a few steps, a loud sound was heard. It was like something big hit the ground and then the floor shook a bit as many black birds and bats flied to us.

I instantly hugged his neck from behind. Although the animals here were fake, I still couldn't control my fear.

"Ga-Gasai-s-san, that's t-too t-tight ..." His voice was like being strangled.

"S-sorry, I'm too scared. I want to go out, please."

"R-right. J-just ... p-please re-lease m-me."

I was about to free him but when suddenly a rotten ghost appeared behind us, I hugged him tighter, my body shaking.

"Ga-Gasai-s-san ..." His face was white like a sheet. It seemed he was afraid of it too.

Quickly I took his upper arm and dragged him straight to the exit.

"My God. What kind of place was it?" I was a bit dizzy after we were at the outside.

"You're the one who insisted try it." Aru-kun's voice was heard not far behind me. He seemed to have just run.

I watched him curiously.

 _Was he looking for me? Did he chase after me?_

He didn't say anything, just staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked him innocently.

"U-umm ... Ga-Gasai-san ..." Amano-kun was trying to free his arm that I hugged.

"Oh sorry!" Now I understood where Aru-kun's eyes were directed to as I released Amano-kun fast.

I lowered my head. I hoped Aru-kun wouldn't be mad, seeing me like that.

 _It was an accident, right?_

 _ **Right?**_

"Yukiteru-kun!" Wakaba-san came to him. It was good that she didn't know about me with her boyfriend in the Haunted House. "I'm sorry, Yukiteru-kun. I didn't mean to leave you."

"It's not a problem, Moe. I'm glad you're fine now."

"Finally ..." The last ones that went out were Kosaka-kun, Hinata, and Mao, who looked so relieved as they saw sun light again.

I didn't dare to raise my head as Aru-kun approached me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was so stiff.

"I-I am." I still lowered my head. "I'm sorry, Aru-kun. I-"

"You don't have to, Yuno." He smiled, but somehow his smile wasn't like the usual one. It hid something.

Then I heard Hinata's suggestion that our next ride was Ferris Wheel.

"It looks like the next one would be our last one before we go home." Aru-kun commented as he glanced at the grey sky.

 **X X X**

When we were at the front line of Ferris Wheel, Mao asked jokingly to the park staff, "Are there any curtains for the ride?"

"No, I'm sorry, but what are they for?" The staff asked back, confused.

She grinned. "We have two happy couples here. They need private and closed places."

Wakaba-san's, Amano-kun's and my face reddened.

"Mao!" I yelled, feeling so embarrassed.

"Aw, why not? I really want to make today's moments are unforgettable for us, especially for you and Akise-kun." She winked. Then she whispered things that made me blush hard.

God, I didn't know this friend of mine could be this ... weirdo.

"Enough, Mao! Don't corrupt her too much." Hinata pulled her away from me.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

Some minutes later, Yuno and I got on. When the ride went up slowly, Yuno just lowered her head while I was staring at the window. I bet no one would talk here if she never started.

"Are you ... mad at me?" She asked carefully.

I shook my head.

"But clearly, you are, Aru-kun."

I sighed. "No, Yuno. I'm not mad at you."

Why should I? The Yukiteru-kun here was not **him**. But I couldn't deny that my chest hurted.

"Then why do you become silent now?"

"I'm just thinking ..." I was so hesitant to finish my sentence.

"What are you thinking?"

"... you're hiding something more so that you acted like that towards Yukiteru-kun. A secret, maybe?"

Suddenly she grimaced while touching her forehead as my eyes narrowed in anticipation.

 _Wait, do my words trigger her dreams ... or memories? Have they ever come to this place in their previous lives? Getting on this ride together?_

"You're hiding something more from me too, Aru-kun."

Then I remembered our conversation a few days ago about my childhood.

I chuckled bitterly. "It seems each of us keeps our own secrets here."

"I don't intend to keep mine longer, actually. But I don't want to be the only one who reveals my own secret."

"You mean ..." I swallowed hard.

"Yes, Aru-kun. Will you ... reveal your secret if I reveal mine?"

I lowered my head, not being able to answer fast.

This was too complicated.

 _Reveal my secrets ... that I'm not a human? That I'm an Observer to Deus? That my duty is to keep her from the previous memories so that she won't go psycho? That I'm trying my best to separate her from her beloved?_

Then Muru-Muru's words rang in my head.

" _You could be a stepping stone for her to get the memories from her previous lives."_

I closed my eyes and turned away. If she got my secrets now, it would turn into a very dreadful situation, and I didn't think I would be ready for it right now.

 _... like I would be ready for it one day ..._ My mind sneered.

"... ru-kun ...?"

"Eh?" I blinked, realizing that she had been calling me all this time.

"Did you listen to me?"

"S-sorry. What is it, Yuno?"

She sulked. "I said I'll do first since I think mine's urgent. But yours ..." She smiled softly. "I will always wait for them until you're ready, and I hope you're still you that I know all this time even after you reveal your own secrets."

 _So are you, even though it's impossible,_ my mind said back _._

I gave her an assuring smile.

Then her expression slowly became anxious. "Well Aru-kun, before I start, I want to ask you something. What was happening when I was in Sakurami Tower so that I lost my consciousness?"

I swallowed hard. I hated myself for manipulating and lying. But I couldn't help.

"I didn't meet you at school when I wanted to escort you home. But I met you on the street and decided to follow you to the Sakurami Tower. When you were adjusting the standing field glasses, you just fell, losing your consciousness. Then I caught you and brought you home."

"Did we have any conversation there?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Then it's fixed that it was only my dream."

"What was it?"

"I had a dream that I told you about my secret in brief, and then you threatened and told me about something that I didn't really understand. You even said that you would kill me if I did something that you had warned." She smiled sourly. "Just forget what I said before. It was just a stupid dream."

I lowered my head, saying nothing.

"Back to my secret, actually, I was thinking ... if I need to go the psychiatrist."

I blinked at her. "Yuno?"

"I ... have been dreaming the strange things every night for more than 6 months. I know this sounds crazy, but I can't stand to hold it anymore. In my dreams, I saw someone who looked like Amano-kun. I felt that he saved me when I was put inside the cage. I felt that he saved me too when there was an explosion at Sakurami Middle School six months ago. Furthermore, my dreams also showed that he and I were doing anything together. Walking together. Eating together. Laughing together. Sleeping to-" She stopped suddenly as she blushed hard, stuttering, "I-I mean ... it's a dream. I-I never do that with anyone else."

I smiled, hiding a pain inside.

 _Great. So you ever slept with her too, heh Yukiteru?_

This was the first time I called Yukiteru-kun without any honorific, and I didn't want to think about it any further. But my head could not stop giving me an imagination. A worst one.

 _Yuno and he are ..._

 _... sleeping together._

 _Just sleeping? Without doing anything?_

I gave a long sigh, controlling a sudden need to punch or squeeze something which came together with an intense rage in my mind.

Yuno continued, "Because of it, I thought he must be someone important for me, and he is missing, and he's Amano-kun in my eyes and thus I stalked him."

"But I always kept bugging you." I added.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah." Then she looked frustrated. "However, Amano-kun said that he was at home when the explosion happened, and clearly, as far as I remembered, he never came to my house." She sighed. "I really don't want to mess his relationship with Wakaba-san. But the dreams always come, and because of them, I feel senses of deja vu for some occasions and then do something impulsively. Maybe what I did all this time could mislead you. But I ... I never really mean to hurt you, Aru-kun."

"I understand." I saw pure regret on her sweet pink eyes and I realized she was telling the truth.

"So I conclude that maybe there's something wrong with my head or mental. What do you think about it, Aru-kun?"

Staring at the angel's face, I smiled, relieved. If there was a good thing from this conversation, it would be Yuno's trust.

She trusted me for being able to tell me this far.

"I think ... you don't need to go the psychiatrist, Yuno."

"Are you ... sure?"

"Yeah."

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

I frowned, confused. "Then what's your suggestion?"

He took my hands and squeezed them a bit.

"I know this might be difficult for you. But ... would you let me keep my chance to be with you?" He asked warmly.

"Well yes, if you can give me a good reason."

He nodded. "Because it's the best medicine for you."

I was amazed, feeling heat on my cheeks.

"Are you ... considering yourself too high again, Detective Boy?" I started making fun of him.

"And are you denying my words so you can escape from your shyness, My Fair Lady?" He asked back teasingly.

I blushed, hearing him call me with that nickname.

"Yuno."

"Hm?"

He reached over and caressed my cheek."Can we ..."

I nodded, feeling the heat on my cheeks got worse.

Then we leaned in.

The kiss was not long, but it was really loving.

Maybe he was right. Maybe this was the best way, and who knew if he could be my solution to get over my strange dreams and feeling?

I had a faith in him.

 **X X X**

Meanwhile in the realm of space of time ...

"How can this happen?" Muru-Muru looked confused as the ground shook and the stones on the ceiling fell. "How come there be an earthquake here?"

Even though Deus' throne shook very bad right now,his reaction was out of expectation. He was laughing. Laughing hard in this situation from his throne.

"It looks like there will be a great change in the future," he said proudly. "I'm looking forward it."

"What do you mean by a great change, Deus?" Muru-Muru growled as she was working to protect her monitors and gadgets from the falling stones.

He didn't answer, just staring at the monitor showing a silver haired boy and a pink haired girl walking and smiling together.

 _ **T**_ _ **o be continued ...**_


	13. NIGHT FESTIVAL

Author's Note: Hello readers. I'm back. I'd like to say thanks to 3 o'clock and two other guests for the positive reviews. Here is the next chapter, one of the longest chapters that I made so far. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki. It belongs to Sakae Esuno-sensei.

 **Chapter 13: NIGHT FESTIVAL**

Morning at class before the bell rang ...

 **Yuno's POV**

"I had talk with Wakaba-san yesterday when we were about to go home, Yuno-cchi," Hinata uttered when I placed my school bag on the table. She sat beside me, just to share her words.

I stared at her stoically. Was it about her accusation of stalking?

"She apologized." My browned haired friend continued and smiled. "I'm glad we still can be friends again."

"It's good for you." I felt relieved.

Then she showed me a picture from her cellphone. "There will be a festival at Saturday night, Yuno-cchi. Mao, Kousaka-kun, and I agreed to come. How about the Detective Boy and you?"

"Well, I think I can. But Aru-kun..." I pouted my lips, remembering what that silver haired boy said to me after picking me up to school was.

" _Since I delayed my job last weekend, I'll be busy this week. But I'll make a time to escort you home."_

"I ... I will ask Aru-kun later." I said it uneasily.

"Good."

"Hey guys, guess who I saw when I passed the teachers' room!" Mao chirped, joining me and Hinata in conversation.

"Who? You mean ... a new kid?" I guessed.

"Bingo!"

I blinked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. A girl."

"Isn't it strange? A transfered student at the middle of semester?" Kousaka-kun frowned, from his seat.

"Yeah. Why don't she wait until the next semester started to be transfered here?" Hinata added.

"Maybe she has a good reason," I muttered.

Since I thought Aru-kun was the last new kid at this class, I wonder if she would be at the same class with us.

X X X

 **Tsubaki's POV**

I stood in front of the gate with a shaking body as this was my first time to wear a casual outfit to attend my new school. This time I wore a white blouse, a dark blue skirt, a pair of white frilly socks and a pair of dark blue flat shoes. My long hair was tied with a red big ribbon, like my usual style.

"Are you okay, Omekata-sama?" Orin-chan asked, concerned with my condition.

"Y-yeah. I'm just nervous."

Of course it was weird to enroll a school at the middle of the semester, but I could not wait anymore. I was sick of being home-schooled, and mainly I wanted to see my Charming Prince, and also surprised him with my sudden presence in this school.

I had texted him a few times, asking for his health, or asking him to have dinner together (I knew his parents weren't always at home). Of course I got some responses, but they were very short information, and some contained polite refusals.

I knew he already had a girlfriend, and Orin-chan always reminded me that it was better for me to look for another boy. But I couldn't.

He was so mysterious for me. Handsome. Intelligent. So calm, mature, warm, and approachable. He was also really good in handling shy and romantic girls like me, in a tempting, but still agreeable manner in my eyes.

He made me crazy about him, and now enrolling this school, I wished I could see him more.

I missed him.

"Please be careful, Omekata-sama. I'm afraid about your eyesight," Orin-chan reminded me.

"Don't worry. I'm wearing customized contact lens," muttered me. Although they didn't work very well for me. But it was better than without them.

X X X

At the parking area of Umesato School after school ...

 **Aru's POV**

I had escorted Yuno home, and I had practised drum with my seniors. So ...

 _... it's time to go investigating again._

"Aru-kun!"

My eyes widened when a blue haired girl walked to me at the parking area.

"Kasugano-san? What are you-"

"Today is my first day at this school. Actually I had proposed to be at the same class with you, but they said I couldn't," she said it eagerly. "Well at least, our school is same, and my class is next to yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I want to make you surprised!"

"Yeah." I nodded. " But school time was over around 2 hours ago. How can you still be here?"

"The representative from my class, Wakaba-san, told me that if I wanted to meet you, I should wait at the parking area until your practise was over. I'm glad it's true." She looked so grateful. "So ... do you want to go somewhere, Aru-kun?"

"Well, I want to go the police office."

"Oh, it's not far from my house."

I caught a hidden message from her words.

 _Don't tell me she has been waiting for me here all this time to ask me to escort her home!_

But being a gentleman (as Deus and my adoptive parents asked me to), I could not escape. I should do something good here.

"I can escort you to your house by my bike." I offered politely.

"Oh really? Thank you!"

X X X

 **Tsubaki's POV**

On the way to my house, I saw Orin-chan hid behind the wall silently. Like I asked before, she did it.

She captured a picture of me on Aru-kun's bicycle while the boy was pedaling.

 _Good girl._

A smile was crept on my lips.

When I was in front of my own house, I got off and gave him my best smile.

"Thank you, Aru-kun. You're so kind."

"No problem. I gotta go now."

"Yeah. Bye."

He nodded, and then left me.

A few minutes later, Orin-chan showed herself.

"How is the picture?" I questioned.

She showed me the screen of her cellphone. I smiled, satisfied, seeing some pictures that I desired.

"These are perfect," I praised her.

"Omekata-sama, don't you think it's not good?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"I won't send these to Yuno Gasai, at least not now. I just want them for myself."

X X X

 **Aru's POV**

"What is it again, Muru Muru?" I walked to my female demon partner in Deus' Sanctuary casually.

It was not usual this place looked so messy. It was like ... there was an earthquake here not too long ago. Honestly, I was about to go to the police office at this time, but then again, I had another obstacle. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I have nothing strange to report."

"But I do!" She jumped from her floating seat, landing not far from me. Her tone was so serious. "We have intruders here, in this world, Observer."

I narrowed my eyes, being alarmed.

"I haven't told Deus yet about them because I think ... both of us could solve this problem."

"How did they-"

"Yesterday there was an earthquake here. A sign of a big change, you know that. But at the same time, it looked like someone from another world took the opportunity to enter ... this world. I saw their shadows from my monitors."

I stared at her carefully as if I could send what I was thinking to her with my eyes.

 _Are they people ... that we_ _ **know**_ _?_

She just shrugged her shoulders.

I frowned. This duty became harder and harder for me. Not that I minded. But I had predicted something inconvenient would happen.

"Make sure you successfully make them to go back to their time. But if you can't and they would like to use the rough way to stay here ..." I could see Muru-Muru expression was so dark and cold there, before seething, "I will help you, Observer."

 _... and surely the 'help' that she meant is whether 'kill' or 'destroy'._

(Author's Note: Aru Akise hadn't told Muru-Muru yet about Gremory)

X X X

At the next day at morning ...

 **Yuno's POV**

When Aru-kun and I entered the class together, my friends there smiled widely.

"Newlyweds!" Hinata shouted from her seat.

"Hinata, you're too loud." I shyly complained while putting my bag on the table, cheeks burning. On the other hand, Aru-kun's expression had no shyness or nervousness. He just smiled without saying anything. Clearly, he was enjoying this.

"So you attend the class today, heh Detective Boy?" Kousaka-kun quipped as the silver haired boy sat on his seat.

"Yeah. Since I was promised something by the most popular girl in this school," he used a teasing tone while glancing at me.

My friends' eyes were directed to me instantly. I could see Mao's eyes sparkling with naughty curiosity.

"Aru-kun, please don't mislead them," I pleaded, embarrassed. "It's not like I promised something huge to you!"

In fact, it was just a simple agreement. But he acted like he surely won a big lottery.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Last night, I was about to call Aru-kun. But unexpectedly, he called me first and offered me if I could go with him to the night festival. At first, I wanted to answer it fast and the problem would be solved._

 _I had imagined I would wear a traditional outfit, going out with him, and maybe we accidentally parted from Hinata cs so it would be just me and him._

 _But on the second though, I was curious if I tried playing hard to get. What would be his reaction? Of course, I would go with him to the festival, if he attended every class every_ _day at this week._

" _Yuno, that's unfair," he commented, half pleadingly._

" _It is. You need to be in the class more often since few months later, we will have a final test."_

" _Final test, huh?"_

" _I know you're a genius, but attendance is also appreciated."_

" _Looks like I don't have any choice here. Fine by me. But in return, please promise me that you will not try separating yourself from me during the festival."_

 _I smiled bitterly. It seemed the moment I left him and went with Amano-kun when we were in Haunted House, bothered him so much._

" _Hey, it's an accident! I didn't know I would meet him," I retorted._

" _I know, Yuno. But I don't think Wakaba-san would let you easily if she knew when it happened again."_

 _He was right. But I didn't want to admit it verbally so I started making fun of him. "Are you saying that I should cling to you during the festival, Mr. Detective?"_

" _Am I really that obvious?"_

" _Don't worry, Aru-kun. I'll be with you. We will eat and play games together. Anyway, I'll do anything with you."_

" _Anything ... with me?" He repeated with innocent tone that made me blush hard._

" _Don't take it to the wrong thought!"_

 _He laughed. "Wow, Yuno. You could surely have anticipation for this kinda stuff."_

" _Aru-kun!"_

" _Alright. Alright. Then this is a deal!"_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

X X X

 **Tsubaki's POV**

Since the subject of the next class would be P.E, I pretended to be sick and was sent to Medical Room. I was lying on the bed alone, waiting for the students' voices in the indoor field, next to Medical Room.

From the window, I looked for my Charming Prince, using binoculars. I could not help but smiled when I saw him playing basketball with his friends.

He was so agile and smart there. A few seconds later, he successfully shot the ball through the defender's hoop as the girls, mainly, screamed admiringly.

"You said you got stomache." The representative of my class, Wakaba-san, entered, looking so confused.

"I'm ... I'm better," I stuttered, lowering my binoculars.

"What are you looking at?" She walked to the window and frowned, when she saw some male friends from the next class there. She smiled bitterly at me. "Do you have a crush on one of them?"

I blushed without replying.

"Let me guess. Akise-kun?"

I glanced at her, bewildered.

"Well, no wonder about that. A lot of girls admire him. Intelligent. Handsome. Strong. But I hope you will hold that feeling. He already has a girlfriend. She is the representative of the next class. Yuno Gasai."

"I see."

Suddenly the door was opened and a familiar voice rang.

"Excuse me, can I have iodine? Someone's hurt."

"Speak of the devil." Wakaba-san whispered before answering, "Yes, Gasai-san. I'll take it for you."

"Thanks."

I hid myself behind the curtain as Wakaba-san gave the iodine to the pink haired girl who came with her female friend with long purple hair.

"Thanks, Wakaba-san," said the purple haired girl happily.

"You're welcomed."

"Do you still want to stay here, Mao-chan?" Yuno Gasai asked.

"No. I'm better, Yuno-chan. I'll join others soon."

"Is there anyone here beside us?" Yuno Gasai frowned when she saw my shoes on the floor, beside my bed.

"Yeah. She's a new kid in our class." Wakaba-san smiled, looking at the curtain. "Why are you hiding yourself, Kasugano-san?"

Yuno Gasai's expression hardened when my name was being called. She eyed me flatly as I revealed myself.

"Hello, Gasai-san." I smiled nervously.

"Hello, Kasugano-san. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends."

I gulped when she greeted me so sweet. A pleasant smile on her lips as if we never met before.

 _Where is her cold expression going a few seconds before?_

"Ye-yeah. Thanks. Nice to meet you too."

"Let's go back, Yuno-chan!" Mao called her.

"Right." The pink haired girl nodded to her innocently, before glancing at me for a second to show me her warning stare.

 _What a cunning girl of Aru-kun's!_

X X X

 **Yuno's POV**

"Do you know about the new kid from the next class?" I asked Aru-kun suddenly when we stopped by cake shop to enjoy cheesecakes after school.

"Yeah, I know." Aru-kun played with his cake, sitting on the chair.

"Since when?" I sat beside him, eyeing him curiously.

"Since her first day at our school."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sulked.

"Because it's not important."

 _But it is, for me._

"Oh well." I sighed.

"Yuno."

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked carefully.

I shook my head.

"Yuno."

"Hm?"

"There's nothing between me and her. For me, she's just my client."

"I understand, Aru-kun."

X X X

Saturday evening at Gasai Residence ...

Papa was at home, and it meant Aru-kun couldn't pick me up from my house. Well, I had some options here. I could ask Hinata cs to pick me up, or I could go by myself to the festival to meet them. However, none of them was accepted.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Why do you make this difficult, Aru-kun?"_

 _Before he escorted me home from the cake shop, I was frustrated when he insisted to pick me up from my house. I felt that the courage he had was getting bigger and bigger to meet my parents. First, he talked to Mama from the calls or daily meetings all this time (so they could exactly knew where I was and what I was doing), and now, he would meet Papa._

" _I didn't mean to make it like that, Yuno. On the contrary, why do you prefer to keep covering it up?"_

" _He doesn't like you." My head turned away._

" _I know."_

" _He could kick you out from my house harshly."_

" _I know."_

" _He would not like our relationship if he knew." Aru-kun looked at me as if he wanted more explanations. So I continued, looking down, "Mama knows about us, but Papa doesn't. No one tell him. I ... I just want to protect you from him, Aru-kun."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Yuno-chan!" Mama's sweet call made me almost jumped. I heard she walked to my room. "He arrives. I just want to see if you're ready for the festival."

I stood in front of the mirror to check on myself. White kimono with big sakura blossom pattern. Pink obi. Pink sandals. My hair tied into an elegant loose bun and was decorated by a silver hair stick.

Actually, I wasn't used to wear make ups. But Mama insisted that I should put them on, but very naturally.

 _Do I look good now? What if he doesn't like this look?_

I was so nervous. Why was I not confident at this critical time?

X X X

 **Aru's POV**

Annual night festival.

Even though it was held every year, I never came. I was too focused on my cases that I thought it would be boring. Not to mention that I didn't like crowds. But this year was different. I deliberately canceled all my investigations and put my concentration on guarding Yuno more intensely.

It was a good thing that I attended every class every day at this week. I was with her almost all the time at school until I escorted her home. Now at the weekend, I would go with her to the festival.

I was sure this one was categorized as a date in our eyes, but not fully in my opinion. Muru-Muru's information about intruders caught me off guard. I didn't want them to meet Yuno for what-so-ever reason.

 _But now, it's time to meet her father again._

I chuckled inside, recalling what she said when I insisted.

 **FLASHBACK**

"... _I just want to protect you from him, Aru-kun."_

 _I could not believe she would say that to me. It wasn't that I thought she would enjoy my problem, but I didn't expect to get any protection from girls, especially her._

 _My pride as a living creature (read: man) kicked in suddenly since the reason I was here was to guard her from her previous memories and_ _ **him**_ _._

 _I wanted to say those words to her, but then again, I thought Yuno Gasai the Second was the most appropriate person to hear them._

" _Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," I mumbled. "I think ... meeting him and talking to him about the truth are the best that I can do to make our relationship more comfortable."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

Mrs. Gasai opened the door after I knocked on it.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gasai." I bowed politely. "I'm here to pick Yuno up to the festival."

"I thought you would wear yukata, Akise." She commented, a bit disappointed, looking at my usual outfit to go to school. A purple hooded jacket, a white short sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, white socks, and black sneakers. A black tie was tied loosely to the neck part of my shirt.

I smiled. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Gasai. I'm not really used to it."

She nodded, understood.

I followed her to the living room when Yuno's father was there, reading newspaper.

"Good evening, Mr. Gasai. I'm here to pick Yuno up to the festival." I bowed.

"I know," he said flatly, lowering his newspaper. "I appreciate your courage and politeness, young man. But I want Yuno to be at home not more than 9 pm."

"Yes, Sir."

"Being her male friend doesn't mean you can do anything to her. So you better know your place and your limit." He eyed me threateningly. It seemed Yuno's mother had already told him about my relationship with Yuno.

"I understand, Sir."

At the same time, I heard someone walking hurriedly to this room.

"Aru-kun!" Yuno showed herself with a cheerful smile behind the door.

I smiled at her, before looking down hurriedly. I didn't want her parents to look bad at me by staring at their daughter too long. Surely there were so many synonyms of 'gorgeous' were on my head. But nothing could be said.

"You seem to be ready, Yuno." Her father uttered casually. "Be home not more than 9 pm, okay?"

"Yes, Papa." She kissed him on the cheek, then she did it to her mother's.

I bowed again to them before leaving with Yuno who walked in front of me.

X X X

"Wow, Aru-kun. You're right. It feels so much better if Papa knows about our relationship." Yuno now walked beside me. Smile never disappeared from her pretty face.

"See what I meant now?"

"Yeah."

"Hey!" From faraway, Hinata waved her hand, seeing us. I could see Mao and Kousaka-kun there. "We're here!"

Yuno and I approached them.

"You look amazing, Yuno-cchi!" Hinata complimented her.

"Yeah! You're so breathtaking!" Mao added.

"Thank you, all of you. But why do you wear casual clothes?" She muttered, feeling disappointed although we didn't have any agreement what we would wear on this occasion.

"Sorry." The girls grinned bitterly as Kousaka-kun just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Detective Boy. What do you think about Yuno-cchi right now?"

I gulped when the Tomboy asked me. Yuno even glanced at me, cheeks burning.

"Huh?" That was I could say.

I was used to compliment, manipulate, and trick people, and I even admitted I was very good in lying and role playing. Making a move on girls and seducing them were also my strong points. Well, Deus had no mind if I acted like those as long as my purpose was still related to my duty. But still, I just used them as needed. Courtesy of my parents' doctrine that I should behave. If they didn't warn me, I was pretty sure I could be kind of the bad boy that any innocent girls should stay away from.

Yet at this time, when it came to Yuno, I could not say anything.

 _Then where do the statement of 'I-was-used-to-compliment,-manipulate,-and-trick-people' go?_ I protested myself.

"Say something, you idiot!" The browned haired girl in front of me retorded when I just looked down.

"Hinata, don't force Aru-kun if he doesn't want to." I heard Yuno protected me.

"If you really want me to ..." I started as Hinata and Mao eyeing me hopefully.

 _... if I should speak honestly here ..._

"... to me, Yuno is the only girl who always catches my attention." I finished my sentence.

 _Yes, it's true._

Yuno lowered her head, embarrassed.

"You mean ... she is captivating?" Mao asked curiously.

"She's always captivating," I corrected before taking Yuno's hand and slowly dragging her to the festival area. I turned around to meet my friends, "So shall we go now? Yuno doesn't have much time to be here."

X X X

"Whoa, you're really good in shooting." Hinata's eyes widened when Yuno shot down a big lollipop prize.

My pink haired girl smiled at her before looking at her next target: a pink lunchbox.

"Have you ever been in shooting practice?" I asked, beside her.

She nodded. "Papa sometimes took me there. He said it was a good ability for protecting myself."

"Do you have a gun?"

She laughed a bit and shook her head. "But Papa has it one at his work room."

Then her next shoot hit her target well.

"How about you, Aru-kun? Are you good in shooting?"

"What do you think?" I casually took a toy gun for this game and shot three bullets fast. All of them hit the prizes: two chocolate bars, and a small white bunny stuff.

Hinata cs gasped. Even Yuno was stunned with widened eyes.

"Thank you." I received my prizes from the seller and glanced at Yuno. "I hope you don't mind to receive them." I gave her a chocolate bar and the bunny stuff before opening another chocholate bar to be eaten by me.

"Thanks, Aru-kun." Yuno smiled shyly, receiving them.

"You're welcomed."

"Akise-kun! Me too!" Mao whined. "I want them!" She pointed to a pair of flowery hair clips.

"Me first! That thing, Akise!" Hinata whimpered as she pointed to a blue casing of cellphone.

"You're two so loud." Kousaka growled while Yuno was laughing and I was dragged by the girls to ask for some bullets to the shop keeper.

After the girls got their prizes from me, our next stall was _takoyaki_ (octopus balls).

"How much?" Yuno asked the seller while opening her wallet to pay a portion.

"300 yen."

"Here." I gave him the money for two portions. "Please make it two."

"Aru-kun!" She protested. "Why did-"

"It's okay, Yuno. I was the one who invited you here."

"But that's mine."

"So what? This is my plan."

"Yeah, Yuno-cchi, stop complaining. Let your good boyfriend always pays for you." Hinata grinned as she approached us with _yakitori_ (chicken skewers _)_ in her hands.

"Yeah, she's right." Mao showed herself with the same snack while Kousaka appeared with _ikayaki_ (grilled squids) in his hands.

We sat on the long bench and ate together.

Soon the first fireworks were launched to the sky and burnt with colored flames and sparks.

"It's so beautiful," Yuno muttered softly in admiration while everybody's eyes were focused on the bright sky, except mine's.

"So are you." I couldn't help for saying it.

She blushed, glancing at me with the background of night sky and the colorful burnt fireworks. "Thanks, Aru-kun."

At that time, I nodded and regretted to come here with our friends. If we were just the two of us, I thought I would kiss her.

Suddenly her father's voice rang in my head.

 _"Being her male friend doesn't mean you can do anything to her. So you better know your place and your limit."_

I sighed. Great. Another reason not to kiss her at this time.

X X X

 **Orin Miyashiro's POV**

From the balcony of the restaurant in the festival, I used my binoculars to find Aru, as Omekata-sama requested.

"Have you found him?" She had asked this for more than 10 times since 15 minutes ago.

"Not yet," I replied.

"I wonder what kind of young man that Omekata-sama likes so much. She had been spending a lot of time in front of the mirror for make up," Ai whispered beside me, using other binoculars.

"He's great. I know him," I said to my partner as I instantly glanced at my Mistress.

Omekata-sama's appearance was so pretty right now. She wore flowery light blue kimono, dark blue obi, and blue sandals. Her hair used the same usual style. She was sitting on the bench elegantly, but her expression betrayed her. She looked at us impatiently.

"Really? What's his hair color?" Ai questioned curiously.

"It's silver, so it shouldn't be difficult to find him."

"But this place is so crowded."

"Yeah. Maybe he's at the place out of our range of sight."

X X X

 **Yuno's POV**

"Something's wrong, Aru-kun?" I asked when he saw to another direction with troubled expression.

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh nothing, Yuno. I just wish I could escort you home now. It's already 8.30 pm."

I sulked since we just needed 15 minutes to reach my house. "I will go home at least 15 minutes later."

"Your parents' judgment of me as your boyfriend is at stake here. If we mess up this time, I'm not sure there will be another chance for me to ask you again for a date. They would keep you away from me for sure. How about 10 minutes later?"

"Fine," I gritted a bit while looking away defiantly.

"We'd like to have another game." Hinata stared at Aru-kun, giving him a mysterious smile. "I think we should part from now."

"Eh? Why?" I blinked in curiosity.

But it looked like Aru-kun already knew the meaning of Hinata's mysterious smile. So he soon took charged of me.

"Fine. See you all on Monday at school," Aru-kun nodded.

"Like you'll attend the class on Monday, Akise-kun," Mao chuckled.

"Who knows?" The silver haired boy beside me smiled.

Then Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka-kun left us. Now I realized that Hinata had helped us to have a quality time together. Just Aru-kun and me.

Silently I thanked her.

"Do you have a certain place to go?" Aru-kun asked.

I shook my head.

"Then will you go with me for a while?"

"Well, it depends." I teased him. "Are you going to go to the police office, Detective Boy?"

He laughed. "Nice joke, Yuno. But I won't take you there right now." He took my hand and guided me to the quiter area.

X X X

 **Orin Miyashiro's POV**

I tried to find Aru-kun from different direction, which that meant I went to the back part of the restaurant. I was sitting alone on the wooden floor at balcony while using my binoculars.

Truthfully, I wished I could not find him. I didn't want to deal with more problems if I found him and Omekata-sama had an idea to bring him to her.

My eyes wandered everywhere lazily and soon frowned when I saw a silver haired person.

It was a girl with a long silver hair. She wore a white cardigan and pink short dress, walking alone at the edge of the crowd.

Strangely, she looked so familiar.

I was about to zoom in to get to know her face better, but soon I heard a feminine voice behind me saying, "Sorry."

Then at the next second, I felt something hit the back of my head and my world soon went black.

X X X

 **Yuno's POV**

Soon we reached the park near to the festival area, and it was not a common park. There was a lake there.

I could not hold my smile while seeing many flying fireflies when we were standing on the stony bridge.

"I like fireflies. They are shining in the dark." I slightly bent my body. The tip of my finger tried touching one of them carefully.

He nodded and successfully took a picture of me from his cellphone.

"Aru-kun!" I was a bit mad when he did it without my knowing.

"It's a very nice picture, Yuno. Don't worry."

"Give me that!"

"Hmmm ... no. You'll delete it."

"That's what I'm gonna do!"

"Not every day I could see you to put your hair in a bun and wear a kimono. This is rare."

"Because this is different."

"And that's the reason I took your picture."

"You can't have it!"

"Is that a crime that I have a picture of my stunning girlfriend in my cellphone?" He asked me innocently, making me blush.

"It's not ... like that." I lowered my head. How could I say ... that I was actually just shy?

"Yuno." Now he stood in front of me and stared at me adoringly.

I lifted my head to meet his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Can I ..."

I nodded and soon closed my eyes. But the kiss that I expected didn't happen. In fact, I felt the hair stick on my hair had been plucked out, and the loose bun that I had before was not there anymore.

My hair fell on my back, and some of them fell in front of my ears.

I opened my eyes. "A-Aru-kun?"

He smiled, satisfied. "I like this better."

I held my breath, wishing this could be my chance to get a kiss. But suddenly his expression looked so serious as he looked at to the nearest branch of the tree.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

There was a dark sillhoute of a short person on the branch but soon that person jumped to the ground and ran fast.

I was so sure if Aru-kun wasn't with me right now, he would chase that person. But seeing the way he looked at the sillhoute, I felt like he knew who the person was, somehow.

X X X

Not more than a half hour later, I was already at my room after Aru-kun had escorted me home and excused himself in front of Papa and Mama. We were relieved that we reached my home at 8.55 pm. I still remembered how glad Aru-kun was when he realized that he could meet Papa's demand.

I sighed, sitting on bed after putting the gifts from Aru-kun (the bunny stuff and a chocolate bar) on my nightstand. Surely I didn't get any kiss for this date, but I felt happy when we had our last conversation.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Sorry, that incident cut off our quality time," Aru-kun said when we walked to my house._

" _It's okay. I even didn't realize there was someone watching us." I smiled, hiding my dissappointment._

 _He looked at me as if he also knew there was something missing in our date._

" _Yuno."_

" _Hmm?_

" _Actually I was thinking that I could kiss you twice. First, when we went together to the festival after seeing you in kimono for the first time, and second, after I took your hair stick from your hair."_

 _My cheeks flushed, hearing his daring statement. There was no shyness in his tone, just pure and confident declaration._

 _Talking about courage here, he surely has a lot._

" _But since today is our first date that your parents knew, I don't want to make them mad at me by kissing their daughter." He smiled sadly while showing me my silver hair stick. "I return this to you."_

" _That's fine, Aru-kun. I really appreciate your thought about my parents." I took it from him._

" _Yuno, can you do me a favor?"_

" _What is it?" I glanced at him alertly._

" _I just ... want you to let me have your picture when I took it back there."_

" _Oh." Then I smiled_ _shyly_ _. "Don't worry. I won't delete in from your cellphone. You can have it."_

" _Thanks." He looked so relieved._

" _Umm Aru-kun, ... can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure."_

" _How many times have you taken my pictures so far?"_

" _Just once. Today is the first time."_

 _I nodded._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Silently I grabbed my cellphone and took my own picture.

The picture of me when my hair was down and I was still wearing my kimono. A small smile on my lips.

 _I hope he likes my picture._

I sent it to Aru-kun, together with a short message attached to it.

 _You said you like it better when my hair was out of any accessories. So I give this picture to you._

It didn't need much time for me to get his comment.

 _This could be my treasure, Yuno. Thank you._

X X X

Somewhere at the park near the lake ...

"You shouldn't hit her so hard. That Orin Miyashiro girl." Sitting on the bench, a girl with long silver hair talked to the small girl standing on her side.

"She got you, using her binoculars," muttered the small girl that looked so identical with Muru-Muru. The number of 8 was on her forehead. "We can't let anyone know about who you are."

The silver haired girl sighed. "But he already found you."

"But I escaped." Muru-Muru 8 protested.

"But it doesn't mean he doesn't know you. Clearly you exist in every world, not like me. I'm limited edition."

"Hmph! Sometimes you could be so annoying, Akino, just like your father."

But soon the girls became silent as they realized someone appeared right in front of them.

The silver haired boy was standing with unreadable expression on his face, hands in his pants pockets.

"You're not from this world." He stated flatly.

"Great. He's here," Muru-Muru 8 growled.

There was a mysterious happiness in the eyes of the silver haired girl while looking at the boy. Hurriedly she stood and smiled humbly.

"I never wished to be found by you for a long time, Aru Akise. Deus' Observer of this world," she said shyly.

But Muru Muru 8 caught alertness from him. She stood in front of the girl to protect her.

"Stay back, Akino. I don't trust him!"

"Eh?"

Then without warning, the small devil took the girl's hand before flying away.

"My name's Akino Akise, and I'm on your side," said the girl worriedly to the boy before she disappeared with Muru Muru 8.

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	14. REMINISCENCE

**CHAPTER 14: REMINISCENCE**

 **Aru's POV**

 **FLASHBACK** _ **(the accident**_ _ **3**_ _ **years ago)**_

 _"WATCH OUT!"_

 _Those were the last words that I heard before a big truck came to me and hit the bike I was pedaling. Not more than a second I felt the worst pain in my life and then my world went black._

 _Did I die?_

 _My inner kept asking it as darkness surrounded me. Alone._

 _"Waiting for you for ten years is not a short time, you know?" A cocky feminine voice was heard from nowhere._

 _"Who are you?!" I demanded, being alert. "Show yourself!"_

 _"Whoaa ... why are you so unfriendly? Shouldn't we work together?"_

 _Then she showed herself proudly, floating in the air. A small girl with pink and white outfit who claimed herself as a servant of God of Space and Time._

 _"You're so short," I mumbled after she revealed her name to me._

 _"And you're always so annoying," she growled._

 _I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring her comments. "Is this the place for dead person?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"Then why am I here?"_

 _"Good question." Grinning, she snapped her fingers and suddenly our surrounding became brighter. Well, not too bright for my eyes. But at least, I could see a path and a dark big throne at the end of it._

 _"Welcome home. It's time to meet your creator." She smiled at me._

 _I was stunned. "You mean ... God?"_

 _"Well yes duh."_

 _Soon I bent one knee when I reached the throne._

 _"I'm grateful for your generosity, God." I lowered my head humbly._

 _"I'm glad we meet again, Observer." My body trembled a bit, listening to Deus' low voice for the first time_ _and seeing his majestic appearance. What did he say? Observer? S_ _trangely, that nickname was so ordinary on my ears._

" _It's time for you to start working for me. But before that ..." Deus glanced at his little servant. "Muru-Muru."_

" _Yes, Sir!" She responded eagerly before raising her right hand. A transparent diamond shone, floating on her palm. "This contains memories."_

 _I blinked at it curiously._

" _Usually the color of human memories is red, but since this is yours, the color isn't," she added._

 _Are you saying that I'm not human? My mind protested._

 _But silently I admitted there were something wrong in me that I had realized all this time but I kept them hidden._ _A high stamina and endurance. A fast recovery from wounds, and mainly, I had never been ill._

" _It contains the memories of your previous lives." She floated down to me._

 _Unwittingly my hand tried taking it, but she moved back and laughed._

" _What an instinct!" She mocked before smiling. "Don't worry. I'll give it to you. Afterall, this is yours."_

 _When it was on my palm, I brought it to my eyes to look it closer._

" _Ack!" I fell back as suddenly the unbearable pain came to my head. Then I was like seeing things in fast motion. Many pictures of a dark haired teen boy, then many teenagers, polices, and adults that I never met before._

 _Yukiteru-kun ... My mind mentioned a name unconsciously when first images filled my head._

 _Strange. How could I know his name although I never met him? And with such a honorific?_

" _Yukkii!"_

 _I was surprised when I heard this feminine voice._

 _Then a lot of pictures of pink haired girl invaded my mind. Surely she was so mysteriously beautiful, but ..._

" _I forgot to ask something important." She straddled, sitting on my body, a small knife directed to my neck. Her voice was so cold and her pink eyes shone murderously. "What ... number are you?"_

 _My detective instinct kicked in suddenly, looking at her dangerous eyes. I could not hold myself to get to know everything about her. So I just stared at her, and I swore I could smell a nice flowery scent from her light body._

" _You're playing with Yukkii's life." She raised her knife before aiming to my chest. "Die!"_

 _But I could catch her wrist easily and overpower her._

" _I don't trust you."_

 _I chuckled inside, when she said that to me._

 _The next image was me, wearing a policeman outfit, in the closed room with Eighth._

 _Suddenly the door was opened and she came, gasping._

 _I held my breath. She was definitely gorgeous with that black revealing dress, showing off her slender body. However, it was not a perfect time to admire her too long, especially when a katana was in her hand._

 _When it clashed with my tonfa, I could predict her strength and admitted that she was much stronger than ordinary girls._

" _Don't get in my way!" She tried attacking me again, aiming to my head but it just touched my policeman hat as it fell to the floor. When she would attack me again, the sound of her phone stopped her, signaling changes in the future. After she read the message, she left._

 _Then I saw myself hanging in front of Deus while my body was reshaping._

" _An observer should only observe. But that wouldn't be truly moving forward. This time, I will change the future myself. Even if everything up to now was at your instruction, from here on, the will driving my actions will be mine."_

 _I couldn't believe I would ever say that to Deus._

 _Soon Deus sent me to the place where the First and the Second were._

" _I have business with Yukiteru-kun. Could you leave us alone, Gasai Yuno?"_

 _As predicted, the pink haired girl would not listen. In fact, she ran to me and stabbed me on the chest, right to the heart. But everything was already planned. I fell to the floor._

 _When she would like to take her knife back, I took this chance to grab her hand. Surprisingly, it was so soft and delicate, for a cold blooded murderer like her. She backed away immediately._

" _My subsidiary diary is a diary that foresees the actions of diary owners. I can even foresee what actions you will take and how you plan to change the future." I raised my hand to show my cellphone to them. "This is my Detective Diary. So you two will always be playing into my hands."_

 _I was glad they decided to split up. I even smiled when Yukiteru-kun left so I would handle the girl._

 _Actually, it didn't need a long time to take her down._

" _I'm sorry, Gasai-san." I straddled on her body while choking her with right hand as my left hand held her hand that held the knife. "You thought you were stalling me, but it's the exact opposite. I was stalling you. It was so I could separate you and Yukiteru-kun. Right now, Hinata's convincing Yukiteru-kun of our viewpoint. Just as I predicted. I won't let you do anything."_

 _She tried her best strength to release herself from me but unfortunately, I would not let her go this time. I was still stuck in my position as I didn't want to do something more violent than these to her, even though my diary said that I killed her at this time._

 _She chuckled desperately before stabbing herself. My eyes widened in shock when her blood was splashed, coloring her blouse and my shirt._

" _What's the big idea, Gasai-san?"_

 _She trembled, saying, "I don't think I can outwit your prediction so I let myself get defeated like the Diary says."_

 _Well, my diary was as she said, but … I was only planning to make her lose consciousness or something. But I never had any intention of actually killing her._

" _You now have two options. Head to Yukkii and leave me die here, or …" She let another option being untold as she told me the consequence if I chose the first option. "But if you let me die here, I wonder what Yukkii will think of you."_

 _I held my breath, realizing her cunning way of thinking. So she planned to change the future by forcing me to help her._

 _My eyes narrowed while my mind admitted her intelligence._

 _Gasai Yuno. What a tough girl._

 _Immediately I took her knife and threw it away, far from our reaches, before pulling her blouse up to reveal the fresh wound._

" _A-Akise …." She gasped, realizing my action._

" _Stay still." I gritted my teeth as I grabbed my backpack placed not far from me and took the first aid kit out of it._

 _She closed her eyes and turned her head away as I treated her wound carefully. Every time her wound was touched, I heard her hiss in pain and soon her body was shuddered._

 _I never thought she would outsmart my Diary in such a way. She caught the weakness of my Diary, the strongest one, fast._

" _It won't be too long," I said when tears started flowing from her eyes._

 _She nodded._

 _I knew what consequence that I got from aiding her but I could not help. I didn't want Yukiteru-kun think of me bad. Not to mention that I thought I might have another covered reason. Deep down, I really wanted to give her a chance._

 _Of course I didn't trust her. But it didn't mean I hated her._

 **X X X**

" _Akise Aru. You will DIE!"_

 _Yes, this was what I faced for being too soft to her._

" _I won't change the future anymore." I stated, taking a nearest staff after reading my Detective Diary._

 _Dodge the knife as she swings from her right._

 _Dodge the next swing by taking a step back._

 _And deliver the final blow._

 _I only had to aim for one thing. Her future diary!_

 _I held my breath as my attack hit it, breaking it into two big parts before falling to the ground. At the same time, unfortunately for me, this was also the best time for Gasai Yuno to give me a fatal slash on my neck._

 _How can she not disappear?_

 _The red liquid wildly splashed from the opened cut before I fell to the ground. Desperately I gazed at the broken cellphone that soon would be sunk to a pool of my blood._

 _When I coughed, my own blood was splattered from my mouth. I gritted my teeth, seeing her walk, passing by me. A pair of cold pink eyes glared at me venomously._

 _After Yukiteru-kun and Gasai-san left me, I turned around my body and started thinking._

 _A real Gasai Yuno and a fake Gasai Yuno. Of the three bodies found, two were her parents. The third one was confirmed to be Gasai Yuno's through DNA analysis. So we concluded that the one we saw now was a fake._

 _Then why were there two Future Diaries of hers? What was the answer for this?_

 _The third body …_

 _The real Gasai Yuno …_

 _A survival game to become God …_

 _Two Future Diaries …._

 _Two?_

 _Two individuals?_

 _But it was too late to tell the truth. She never gave me a chance. Not long before I stood and start walking, she ran to me with her knife and …._

" _Gasai-san!" I screamed her name before opening my eyes widely. Sweat was over my body as I gasped, trying sitting up._

" _Are you okay, Observer?" Muru-Muru asked me flatly._

" _Y-yeah." I forced an assuring smile. "Nice to meet you again, Muru-Muru."_

" _Hmph." She grunted. "I can't believe you will call her name. I thought it could be his name."_

" _I can't help it. She was the last one that came to me."_

" _Sure."_

 _I composed myself as I was ready to face Deus now._

" _Observer, in order to make your real identity more secure_ _,_ _I had planned you to be adopted by Akise Family. Then I want you to observe some humans for me as they're so interesting in my eyes. Muru-Muru will give their names soon."_

" _I understand."_

" _Also, I want you to watch over Yuno Gasai later. I'll inform you the right time to do it."_

 _I nodded as my body shuddered._ _Was I scared of her? But I could not help to know what kind of girl she was if she never experienced Future Diary games and bad things in the world._

 _Muru-Muru soon showed me the names. I held my breath while reading them._ _They were the names of the owner of Future Diary in the second world._

" _Duty comes before all else, Observer."_

" _Yes, Sir."_

" _Now it's time for you to go back."_

 _I nodded and closed my eyes._

 **X X X**

 _When I opened my eyes again, I was shocked with the blinding light. So I closed them abruptly._

" _Open your eyes, Aru. Don't let drowsiness overpower you." A masculine voice was heard. Maybe he was a doctor._

 _I turned my head away a bit and opened my eyes again. Blurry things slowly became clear._

" _Thank, God." A nurse beside him sighed, relieved._

" _What ... happened?" I asked weakly._

" _You w_ _ere_ _hit by a truck, and you were in comma for almost one month. We were glad there was nothing serious wound on your head. But your body ..." He smiled bitterly. "... needs more time to heal. Anyway, how is your_ _feeling now? Any pain?"_

" _No ..."_

 _He nodded as the anesthetic worked as expected. "Are you ready to meet your family and friends?"_

 _I nodded._

 _Soon my room became crowded. Almost all of the children from Mother Village's Orphanage were in my room. They asked what I felt, and then they told me some stories and some jokes to make me relaxed and happy. I just responded by listening to them, smiling, or smirking. There was no doubt that they were important person in my life. However, now I realized that they weren't my priority right now as I had a duty here._

 _When they left me alone in my room, I directed my eyes to the window and found something. Once I got the memories of my previous lives, my innocence disappeared instantly. I was no ordinary ten years old kid anymore. Inside me was a mature young man with some inhuman powers given by Deus. I am an Observer to him._

 _My recovery process was fast. Just a few weeks, I could stand and walk even though I wasn't still allowed to be sent to my home. So I spent my leisure time by reading newspaper, magazines, or watching TV, and when I thought I was strong enough to walk far and go upstairs, I went to the highest balcony of this building to have the fresh and cool air._

 _I believed people down there were in panic and searching for me. But I was sure they would find me so I was waiting for them here, while writing down all the names of the owners of Future Diary on my small journal. I deliberately wrote 'Yuno Gasai' name at the last even though the number of her Future Diary was 2._

 _I had no reason to refuse this duty. This was for the sake of the world afterall, and based on the experience of my previous lives, I thought I would meet her in my middle school life._

 _Based on the second world, she was a student from Sakurami Middle School, but when Minene Uryuu did a bombing attack, the students were relocated to Umesato Middle School._

 _So … Sakurami Middle School? Or Umesato Middle School?_

 _I chuckled. I liked to test my luck._ _Well, I would decide it later._

" _Finally I found you!" One of my friend_ _s_ _from Mother Village's orphanage showed himself behind me, panting before calling others to come here._

 _When all of them was here, I turned around and said, "_ _'When I entered the_ _new_ _school later, I wanna enroll_ _Sakurami_ _School so I can meet Yuno Gasai.'_ _"_

 _This was my decision._

 **END FLASHBACK**

After that incident, I continued living on the Mother's Village until my adoptive parents came.

Being an instant new member of a family, I spent my leisure time by observing 11 owners of the Future Diary (It was a good thing that I had many policemen friends to help me). However, when my parents moved to the center part of Sakurami City last year, I should change my plan immediately.

It looked like I would meet Yuno earlier than I expected as I enrolled Sakurami Elementary School, successfully cutting off the first communication between Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano at the dream survey moment. Furthermore, when I continued my study at Sakurami Middle School, luckily, I was at the same class with Yuno.

We studied at Sakurami Middle School for almost a month only because soon there was an explosion (because the First and the Second came to this world). I still remembered that it was the time Deus officially asked me to start watching over Yuno Gasai.

Lying on my bed, I chuckled, recalling how I got the memories of my previous lives and what I had been doing all this time.

Slowly my eyes narrowed in anticipation, thinking of the time when I confessed. It was really an accident. I never planned to confess as I knew I would be a nuisance between her and Yukiteru Amano. But I couldn't help.

 _I love her, and I wanted her to know._

I never predicted that she would consider it and accept me, her former archenemy, to become her boyfriend.

 _Surely life is so interesting._

Lazily my eyes landed on the calendar on my nightstand.

Two days later, there would be a school festival, and since I was a part of this event, I could not skip. Not that I minded. In fact, I could meet Yuno and our friends again without any class.

"Hey!"

My body jerked when I heard Muru-Muru's voice in my bedroom.

"You surprised me, Muru-Muru!" I sat up as I saw her to stand beside my bed.

She grinned and then looked around curiously. "Your room is neat enough." She curiously opened the nearest drawer and showed me a small circle stuff wrapped inside a square shaped plastic. "Hey, you still keep this thing!"

"You better not open people's drawer however you want!" I suggested, pushing it and desperately holding the heat on my cheeks. "And it's not that I want to have it. Otoosan gave it to me."

"Suuuuuuure." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I wonder if you tell me about the intruders from another world."

Then the image of silver haired girl come to my mind.

Akino Akise.

An intruder from the eighth world.

I sighed before starting telling her what I saw.

"So you still don't know her intention?" The little demon asked after listening to my explanation.

I shook my head while deep down, I had no bad intention for this girl: Akino Akise. I knew this was weird. But that was what I could say.

"We should find out soon about this, Observer."

I nodded.

 **X X X**


	15. CONFESSION AT THE FESTIVAL

i DON'T OWN MIRAI NIKKI. IT BELONGS TO SAKAE ESUNO-SENSEI.

 **CHAPTER 15: CONFESSION AT THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL**

 **Yuno's POV**

 _(Yuno's dream)_

 _I couldn't move my body. I could not open my eyes. I felt so weak and cold._

 _Am I sick?_

 _Lying on the floor, I heard someone trying to unlock the padlock, using some keys, and then I heard a metal door was opened, and that someone took me out._

 _Wait, was I in the jail? In the cage?_

" _This is for the best. Even if this is a different world, this Yuno is still Yuno. I can't abandon her."_

 _I heard his voice. Definitely a male voice._

 _Who? Why is his voice so familiar in my ears? Who are you?_

 **X X X**

At afternoon ...

Actually I wanted to stay at the class because of my friends. Hinata. Mao. And Kousaka-kun. I wanted to be with them until this last role training was finished. But when I saw Kasugano-san at the parking area from the window of my class, I felt like I needed to see this more, especially when she walked towards Aru-kun's bike, and to make it worse, the albino was there too.

I didn't know what they were talking but I saw Aru-kun let Kasugano-san sat on the passenger seat and then they left.

I frowned.

 _So it's true._

Last night, I got a picture from unknown number in my cellphone. It was an image of Aru-kun pedalling his bike while Kasugano-san was sitting on the back seat.

 _Is this Kasugano-san's number? Is this from Kasugano-san?_

I turned my head away, feeling so annoyed.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

I was surprised after Hinata told me that Yuno had already gone home when I would like to escort her home after the role training.

"She looked in hurry," The Tomboy uttered. "I thought she already told you."

I forced a small smile. "Thanks, Hinata."

"... and did she also tell you that her parents are in Hongkong for a week?"

I held my breath before uttering, "No ... not yet ..."

Hinata sighed. "Are you guys not getting along?"

I didn't answer her.

 _Something's weird here ..._

"Thanks again, Hinata." I left her before smiling gratefully.

I sent Yuno a message to ask if she was already at home. But no reply coming from her after I had been waiting for almost a half of hour. So I called her, but she didn't pick up although I had tried for eight times.

I decided to come over her house. I had knocked on the door of Gasai Residence for several times but I got no responses.

Sighing tiredly, I sat on the terrace floor of her house.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

 _When will he go home?_ My mind grumbled while hiding myself behind the wall.

I just came from the nearest market to buy food supplies since tonight, I would be alone at home. (Mama joined Papa's business trip for a week).

I opened my cellphone and read his latest message.

 _Hinata told me that you went home in hurry, and she also said that your parents are in Hongkong for a week. Will you be alright for being alone at home tonight? Where are you?_

I just sighed and put my cellphone inside my bag. Assuming that he would be there for a long time, I went to the back yard and entered my house silently from the back door so I would not meet him.

 **X X X**

At the next day ...

 **Aru's POV**

I thought I could meet her at the morning when I picked her up. But I was wrong. I had been waiting for her for almost a half hour and she didn't go out. I even called her, but she didn't pick up.

I was relieved when she was with our friends at our class, preparing the performance.

"Something's wrong, Akise-kun?" Mao asked innocently.

Beside her, Kousaka started joking, "What are you talking? 'He's-here' is something wrong. He rarely attends the class."

I chuckled bitterly as Hinata jabbed him in his ribs while glaring as if to say, 'Shut up!'

"Ough!" The dark haired boy grimaced.

"Yuno-cchi!" The Tomboy called her.

"Why are you still here?" Yuno walked to us before glancing at her. "You should go to the changing room. Juliet costume's there."

The tomboy laughed a bit before leaving us.

"I go with you." Mao followed her as she was in the costume department.

"Well, better I go back to my own position." Being uncomfortable with Yuno and me, Kousaka went to the lightning section.

I stared at her and would like to ask her. But she looked away, leaving me behind. I followed her and stopped when she reached the first aid kit hanging on the wall.

"Take this." She said coldly, putting a bottle of eye drops into the palm of my hand. "They're very red."

I smiled, realising that she still cared about me. I took her hand gently and put it back into the palm of her hand. "Sorry. I'm not accustomed to take it by myself."

She gave a long sigh to hold her rage. "Then sit!"

I did what she asked. I sat cross-legged on the floor while she was kneeling beside me.

"You must wait for around 2 minutes." She covered the bottle and put it back into the first aid kit.

"Thanks." I closed my eyes and tilted my head down for a few seconds. I could feel the cool and fresh sensation in my eyes, the effect of the drops.

She was about to leave me, but I would not let this chance to run away. Opening my eyes and blinking a few times, I grabbed her wrist.

She glared at me.

My eyes narrowed when Yuno tried her best to release herself but then she got frustrated as I was much stronger than her. Being defeated, she stopped struggling.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"Gasai-san!" One of our classmate called her, and he was the person in charge of sound. "Our turn is 30 minutes later. Go back to your position, please. I also want to check the sound with you." He saw me and smiled weakly, "Sorry, Akise. Could you continue it later? We need your girlfriend this time."

"Yeah sure." I nodded and then eyed her. "After the performance of our class, it's my turn. I'll come to you after it's over." I released her soon.

She just looked away.

 **X X X**

 **Yukiteru's POV**

Standing behind the stage, I felt so anxious. My heart was beating fast to the point that I thought it would fall at any second.

"H-hey," Hinata Hino called me, stuttering beside me. Seeing her in gown and make up, now I realised that she was definitely a girl. She even wore a wig (brown long hair) to make her more feminine. My classmates had done a great job in changing her there.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"G-Good luck, Amano-kun." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, you too." I grinned nervously.

Then I heard Yuno Gasai's voice from the speakers, opening our performance by narrating. I looked up to the window near the stage. To the sound room at the second floor.

I saw her smile at me and give me a sign, telling that it was my turn to enter the stage.

I nodded.

 **X X X**

20 minutes later ...

The last scene was over and I sat on the chair, tiredly. My cheeks was still blushing, recalling many kisses that I did in it. I could not believe I could do it well. Thinking that I almost ran away before the last scene started, I realised what an idiot I was.

"You were doing great, Amano!" One of my classmates praised me. "When you put the transparent tape on her lips, it's really smooth."

"Thanks." I smiled shyly. Suddenly my eyes met Hinata Hino and I saw she was blushing, looking away hurriedly.

I gulped.

 _At least I'm not the one who feels so embarrassed here._

My eyes wandered everywhere and then caught a pink haired girl looking at me longingly.

 _Gasai-san?_

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

The leader of the band looked at me seriously, checking my outfit when I entered the room. He texted me last night that I should wear a long sleeve white shirt, black jeans, maroon necktie, white socks, and black sneakers. Well, I did it. But I let my white shirt untucked and my necktie loosened.

He nodded in satisfaction.

"Wear it!" He ordered, throwing clothes at me.

I caught them instinctively before it landed on my face. I frowned, realising it was a black blazer with Sakurami High School emblem on it. The school that was exploded last year.

"I'm not a high schooler." I muttered.

"But you're with us right now. Just wear it for this occasion."

"I heard from the teachers that we'll go back to our previous school as the renovation is almost done," his friend talked to him while I was wearing it.

"Maybe we'll move at the next semester," the leader responded.

His friend saw a bouquet of pink roses with white ribbon on the table and eyed his leader. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah. I'd like to give them to someone. Are you done, Akise?"

"Yes." I replied. I did wear it, but I didn't attach the buttons.

"I never know you have a girl whom you like," his friend said to the leader.

"Actually I have known her for some years. She's younger than me, but she's so great," the leader smiled. He grabbed my shoulder from behind and tapped it playfully. "As expected, you're fit to be a high schooler, Detective Boy." He mocked before passing by me. "Let's go to the stage now."

I followed him, not too excitedly for the show.

 **X X X**

After MC mentioned the name of our band, all the members went onstage and stayed on their own positions. As predicted, the band name was cried out by the spectators from the middle schooler to high schooler. Some of them (read: the girls who claimed themselves to be my fans) cried out my name. But others, who didn't know, whispered curiously to guess who I was. They thought I was from another High School, being asked to replace the previous drummer.

The vocalist (did I ever say that our vocalist was a girl?) stood in front of us, talking to the leader. I took this chance to look at the spectators, wishing to find Yuno among them, but unfortunately, she wasn't there. On the other hand, I saw Kasugano-san on the front row with Orin-chan beside her.

I sighed, hiding my disappointment.

After the MC went off the stage, the leader gave me a sign to be ready as my position as a drummer included timekeeping and embellishing the musical timbre.

I nodded.

The song that we played was "Kyouki Chinden" (a.k.a the third opening song of Future Diary), and soon the metal music was heard from this stage loudly.

 **X X X**

 **Hinata's POV**

"Yuno-cchi! Look! Detective Boy is there!" I pointed to the stage from the window of our class as we heard the song to start.

My pink haired friend calmly walked to the window, eyes being directed to the stage, to her boyfriend, to be exact, who was playing drums with amazing agility.

"Whoa, he plays like a pro," Kousaka could not hide his admiration.

"Akise-kun looks so mature there!" Mao commented as she realised that he was wearing Sakurami High School blazer. "What do you think, Yuno?"

"Yes, he's so great." Yuno muttered flatly, her hand gripping a card. It was written 'please meet me at the backstage after my performance is over.'

"Ahem. Is that from your admirer?" I teased her.

"Kind of." She smiled weakly at me.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

Around three minutes later, the song was over, and surprisingly for me, the spectators wanted more. It was too bad that we just planned to play one song her.

I went off the stage and walked to the backstage, following my leader. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Yuno there.

"Akise, you go back to the music room with others. I'll be there soon," the leader ordered, taking his bouquet of pink roses on the table at the back of the stage (he had prepared it before we went onstage) and then walking straight to where Yuno stood. Clearly he didn't realised that I had no intention to follow his order.

I grunted as I got a bad prediction. I held my breath in caution.

"Thanks for coming, Gasai-san. I'm truly appreciated ..." He showed her the bouquet. "... and I wish you could accept this."

She just stared at him before she realised that I was standing not far behind him. Soon her eyes were focused on the flowers.

"Pink roses ...," she mumbled.

"Yes, like your eyes ... and your hair. They're beautiful. Just like you." He let the bouquet hanging right in front of her.

My hands tightened into balls I approached them and stood beside her.

"I think there's a misunderstanding here, senpai." I smiled nicely, just to find myself gritting my own teeth. I pushed his bouquet to his chest and stated, "I'm dating her."

He looked so confused, but he hadn't given up yet. "Nonsense. I saw you with a blue haired girl recently, and she told me that she's your girlfriend."

I just blinked, hiding my surprised expression.

 _Is this Kasugano-san's plan?_

I smiled casually, although I growled inside, especially when I realised that Yuno was staring at me annoyingly. Wait! Why did Yuno deliberately let herself be seen with another male by me from the first place?

 _Is this Yuno's plan to bring me down?_

"You just got the wrong information, senpai. That's all. Excuse us." I grabbed Yuno's wrist and pulled her lightly.

 **X X X**

 **Yuno's POV**

I didn't want to be a troublemaker. I also didn't want to make frontal war statement to Kasugano-san or Aru-kun as much as possible. So this was that I could do, letting the worst situation to hit him on his nerve.

 _So how does the revenge taste?_

I could not believe that my inner side could be this ... dreadful.

We stopped when we were at the back of the school building and found it was so quite since everyone's attention was directed to the festival and the stage.

"Yuno ..." His tone was so low, and it hinted the fury inside. He lowered his head so his bang could hide his eyes. "Kasugano-san had always been waiting for me every time I wanted to go the police office from our school, because it was near her house. I wasn't in position to refuse because you know, I always behave, to be kind and polite to everyone. But I swear. There is nothing happened between us."

"I see ...". Truthfully, I was tempted to show him the picture that Kasugano-san sent to me on his face. But in the end, I thought it wasn't needed.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it was just a needless thing to say to you. I'm sorry."

I smiled.

"You're forgiven." I uttered sincerely.

He lifted his head, surprised. Maybe he didn't think that I could accept his sorry so fast.

I smiled at him, silently admiring him. My friends were right. Aru-kun was so cool right now, in this style. Messy (because of his loosened necktie, the top button of his shirt and the buttons of his blazer that weren't attached and his untucked shirt, and mainly his messy silver hair), but still attractive.

"Yuno ..."

"Hmm?"

He put his hands of my hip and pulled it to his body.

"Can we ...?" he pleaded, leaning in.

I nodded shyly. But when he was trying to bring himself to close the gap between us, I heard someone's voice in my dream rang in my head.

" _Wait here, Yuno. It'll be over soon."_

I pushed him away immediately, and a little too harshly, I guessed.

Both of us were shocked with my negative reaction.

"Yuno?" Aru-kun looked questioningly.

"S-sorry ..." I stuttered, struggling to release myself from him. "Let's ... let's go back to the festival." I leaved hurriedly as if I didn't need to make sure if he would follow me or not.

 _What did I do?_

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

I followed her silently, recalling her reaction a few seconds ago. What was going on here? Did she remember something? Or ...

Soon I walked beside her.

"Is it something from your dream?" I questioned carefully.

She looked at me, amazed, before lowering her head. "A-ah, well ..."

"What is it? What was your dream?" I asked again, but this time with a cold tone. Unconsciously my grip on her hand tightened.

"Aru-kun..." She looked so offended. A painful expression was on her face. "... you're hurting me."

I released her soon. "Sorry ..."

"That's okay."

I lowered my head, thinking what I had just done. I hated to admit that recently, it was more difficult to compose myself every time I saw Yuno with a too-friendly-male-friend, and it became worse if she was thinking about Yukiteru-kun, especially in front of me.

I knew the reason for this wasn't about just my mission as an Observer anymore. It was more than that, even more than love.

I changed our topic. "Anyway, will you be alone at home tonight? Or do you plan to stay at my er ... someone's house? "

"First, yes, I will be alone at home tonight. Second, yes. I did plan to stay at Hinata's house two days later. However, I haven't said anything to her yet. Not to mention there was always possibility that my parents would refuse this idea." Yuno explained.

"It's dangerous to let a girl stay alone at night, and your house is really huge."

She smiled as if she was reading what I was thinking. "Are you offering me to stay at your house tonight? Or are you offering yourself to stay at my house?"

"Actually your first question is about my plan A, and the second one is about my plan B." I smirked.

She gave a long sigh.

"So ... will you stay at my house tonight? My parents are at home and they will be happy with your presence. Besides, I think there won't be any random issues about you and me living together even though ..." I stopped as I was aware what I would say later could invite more complaints from her.

She stared at me curiously as if she wished me to say more.

So I continued,"There are three bedrooms at my house. My parents', mine, and guest's. But Kaa-san uses the guest room as a storeroom. So ... when you're staying at my house, you will definitely sleep in my room."

Her eyes widened as a bizarre idea came to her mind (unfortunately, as expected), her cheeks flushing. Hurriedly I tried calming her down.

"I mean ... you can use my room as I'll sleep on the sofa at the living room."

Now she looked more relieved. But it didn't mean she would accept it.

"Thanks for the offer, Aru-kun, but no. I feel more comfortable with being at my own house." She didn't look at my eyes when saying it as if she didn't want me to catch her reason.

I glanced at her seriously. I thought I already gained her fully trust, but now it looked like I had returned to the beginning. What was she hiding from me now?

"Could I stay at your house tonight?" I asked suddenly.

She gazed at me, lost in her own thoughts.

"Could I?" I repeated.

"Sure. But I won't tell my parents and I hope you don't tell it to everyone."

"Don't worry about that," I assured as tonight, I might find out the reason she was acting this way. But before that ...

"Yuno."

"Yes?"

I said openedly, "I hope you never challenge me again by ... letting me to see you with another boy or man in unordinary situation like before, Yuno, because I don't like it."

She stared at me innocently, listening to my sincere explanation, before she concluded.

"You can make that long sentence into one word, Aru-kun. It's jealous." She said it compassionately and smiled when she saw a surprise look from my eyes. "And don't worry, it's normal for us to feel that way as long as it's not too much."

I laughed bitterly and took her hand as we were going to the festival area.

 **X X X**

"Akise-kun, Gasai-san, could you two come to my room now?" Our homeroom teacher asked us when we were passing the corridor.

"Yes, Sensei." We replied together.

"Please sit down." He asked us when we reached his room. "I want you to take this." He gave me a closed envelope. "And Gasai-san, you too." He gave her another one.

"What is this?" Yuno questioned, confused.

"Your IQ test result. You two got the first and the second positions for having the best scores. I give you right now because I want to congratulate you all more personally. Congratulations, you two."

"Oh my. Thank you, Sensei." Yuno smiled shyly, cheeks blushing.

"Thank you, Sensei." I said politely.

"You're welcomed." Then he looked at me seriously. "Now, Akise. There's something I want to talk to you privately." He eyed Yuno hopefully. "I'm sorry, Gasai-san. Could you leave us alone?"

"Of course, Sensei." Yuno nodded. "I'll be waiting outside." She said to me before leaving.

 **X X X**

After the festival was over, I returned the blazer to my senior. Then I took my bike at the parking area while Yuno was waiting for me at the gate.

"Aru-kun!"

I swallowed hard when Kasugano-san called behind me. It was unfortunate this area was so quite.

I sighed, holding my patience. Now what?

When I turned around, I was shocked when my lips grazed something.

Automatically my hand touched my lips as the blue haired girl in front of me smiled shyly, but full with satisfaction, cheeks reddening. Wait, were they her lips?

"That's my reward for you, Aru-kun, for performing so well on the stage."

"Thanks. But you don't have to-"

"Then call it a 'replacement'." She cut off, bangs covering her sad eyes. "She didn't want to be kissed by you, right?"

I didn't answer her as the image of Yuno who pushed me away appeared in my mind.

"She doesn't love you." Kasugano-san stated.

"It's not im-"

"But I love you!"

I held my breath for her sudden and firm confession.

"I love you, Aru Akise, and I'll do anything for you to make you happy." She said desperately.

"Kasugano-san, I-"

"I got a feeling that she has another man in her mind, and he's not you."

I blinked at her in surprise. Was this her real ability as a kind of shrine girl? Or was this just a female intuition? Well, it wasn't that her last words bothered me so much. In fact, I didn't need someone to say or remind those to me.

"She just took you for granted, Aru-kun," she said pleadingly.

"Well, I-"

"If she could give you a chance, why don't you give me a chance? I won't waste it. Unlike her."

I gave a desperate sigh. She always cut off. Clearly this girl didn't give me any chance to excuse. It was wasting my energy if I tried speaking to her again. So I just keep my mouth shut.

She looked at me as if she realised what she had done, and silently gave me a chance.

I started speaking with polite but steady tone. "Thank you for your affection, Kasugano-san, but I couldn't. I believe, one day, you will find someone who will cheris your feelings more."

"But, Aru-kun, that girl-"

"That precious girl is Yuno Gasai, Kasugano-san." I corrected her calmly. "She is the only girl that I love, cherish, and want."

She bit her lower lip and started sobbing. Not far behind her, Orin-chan was peeking at us, from behind the tree.

I nodded, giving her a permission to come here to comfort her mistress.

"Omekata-sama ..." Orin-chan took her hand before glaring at me. "You'll regret for turning her down, Aru."

I smiled at her apologizingly.

 **X X X**

"What took you so long?" Yuno pouted when I came to her with my bike.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I met someone there ..." I said easily before glancing at her amusingly. "... and I think I don't need to explain it more since you're there too, hiding behind the wall."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her pink head turned away soon to cover her awkward expression.

I chuckled. "It's okay, Yuno. I don't get mad."

She nodded regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"I feel sorry for her, Aru-kun."

I stared at her and saw sincerity and empathy in her thulian eyes.

 _She's not 'her'. She is my Yuno._

"So do I. But there's nothing more that we can do."

"But are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you still want to be with me after all those things she said? We both know that she's right."

"Yes, I'm sure." I said without any doubt.

She looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but in the end, she kept herself silent.

I took this chance to help her to get on my bike, and for the first time in this life, I wasn't too curious to know about her feeling right now. Well, her feeling and sympathy towards Kasugano-san, to be exact.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

 **X X X**


	16. THE MOON, THE STARS, AND THE NINTH

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki.

 **CHAPTER 16: THE MOON, THE STARS, AND THE NIN TH**

 **Aru's POV**

"That's so close," I mumbled from the window as a lightning appeared in the dark sky. Surely it was a powerful beauty in nature. Still, it was deadly natural phenomena. It was a good thing that now we were inside of Yuno's house as I would stay here tonight.

"Are you scared?" I asked as Yuno cringed when the thunder started with a rumbling sound and suddenly make a crashing sound.

"Not really. But the sound's terrifying," she grimaced from her seat cushion. She tightened her grip on her pen.

I nodded. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes. But you haven't done it yet."

I would like to open my mouth to say something but suddenly the room went dark.

"Power outage?" I raised my head.

From the window, Yuno watched her neighborhood's houses got the same problem.

"Well, we can wait." I sat cross-legged on the floor, taking a deep breath.

"Do you need candles? You need light to do your homework," she offered.

"No." I replied as she looked at me angrily. "I don't wanna do my homework."

"Why?" She crouched on the floor, slowly moving to my side.

I chuckled. "Well, another reason not to attend the class tomorrow, right?" But when I saw the pupils of her pink eyes dilate in the darkness, looking into mine mesmerizingly, I almost lost my mind, and my words.

" _What number are you?"_

I recalled the way of Yuno Gasai from the second world looked into mine.

"Aru-kun?" Yuno's call from this world brought me back to here.

"Y-Yeah?" I blinked at her, slightly nervous.

"Are you okay?"

She stared at me, unbelievably, before she sulked. "Although you're such a genius, you can't be like this forever, Aru-kun. You should be more diligent. We will have a final exam at the next month. And when the next semester starts again, we will be in the second year."

I lowered my head. The next semester would start on April, and the Future Diary Games would start on April 22.

 _April 22 to July 28 was a very critical period._

"I know ..." I mumbled.

"Aru-kun, I ... I eavesdropped the conversation between our homeroom teacher with you." She said uncomfortably. "I heard everything ..."

I glanced at her cautiously.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I heard from the newspaper deliverer around here that one of my students is looking for a side job, and that's you. Are you ... in need of extra money? What happens with your parents?" My home teacher asked me fatherly._

" _They're fine. It's just part of my side job as a detective," I said calmly._

" _I know it will be hard for you, but since you'll have the final exam at next month, could you ... reduce your detective activities for a while?"_

 _I didn't reply since I didn't want to talk about this. But he caught my hint and gave a long sigh._

" _Your IQ is the highest, Aru Akise. If you could focus on your study, I believe you could get the best score, number one position as the honor student. I even believe you could surpass Yuno Gasai. Well, she's the second best, but the gap between yours and hers is ... quite far."_

 _Again, no words from me as I just wished it would be over soon._

" _You know ... I'm wondering if all this time you have been neglecting your lessons and letting Yuno get the first position ..." He looked so uneasily to finished his sentence. "... on purpose."_

 _I stared at his eyes, hard. "Sensei, isn't it too cruel to think that way?"_

" _I know. But at your previous school, you're a honour student, Aru Akise, and your previous scores, compared to Yuno Gasai, were so much better than hers."_

" _I have more side jobs here," I tried to be reasonable._

 _He talked wisely, "I just want the best for you, Akise. I believe you'll have a very bright future. You're a gifted child, and I'm so proud of you. Just consider it, please."_

 _I lowered my head, taking his words appreciatively._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Well, is it true?" Yuno asked me gloomily. "Was what he said true? Why?"

"Yuno, it's ..." It was already on the tip of my tongue. But saying it was far more complicated. It was the part of my mission.

As a gifted observer, even though I was very capable to surpass her in every exam scores, I shouldn't stand out in this school as much as possible. At the same time, I had to be able to observe the entire school easily and mainly, I should be able to be at her side naturally. So here I was. Being the second best in this school, and I didn't mind to be like this forever. In fact, who could guarantee that Yuno would be fine if she didn't get the first position in this school? We did know how strict and ambitious her parents could be.

"... the best for us." I finished it.

She wasn't satisfied. "Your answer's always confusing."

"I thought you're used to it." I smiled lightly.

She pouted. "Well. I want something different at the final exam."

"Like?"

"Promise me that you won't hold back anymore." She whispered on my ear. "I want to see your hidden potential because I think ... it's my only way to know you ... more."

I looked her in the eye, seeing her dilated pupil that could hold beauty and mystery at the same time, and realized how she really meant what she said to me.

" _You're playing with Yukkii's life. Die!"_

I blinked to cast aside that imagination. Great. Why did I recall it?

"Aru-kun, promise me, please!" she asked pleadingly.

"But your parents will ..."

"Don't worry about that. It's not that I'll just keep quite watching you do your best. I'll do my best too! So when the result comes, it will be fair and square."

I smiled bitterly. "As you wish. But please don't regret it later."

"I'm not that easy."

"I know."

 _Cause you're the toughest person that I ever knew._

"So, will you do your homework now?" She offered.

"I guess."

"Then I'll bring you some candles."

"Do you need my help for that? The kitchen's so dark."

She giggled. "No thanks. I'm not afraid of darkness. I just don't like scary sounds and faces."

"Okay."

When she left me, I approached the sliding door in this room connected to the side garden.

I opened it silently. A cold wind soon blew my hair and left an icy sensation on my face. I remember this garden ... the place that I asked the policemen to dig up (courtesy again of the second world) and found three bodies.

"I know you're there. Come out now." I offered.

The girl with silver hair, Akino Akise, appeared from behind bushes, together with Muru-Muru 8. They looked so wet from head to toe.

"Good, Observer!" Muru-Muru 3 suddenly appeared behind me after she teleported herself to this place. "I never expected this meeting. But I'm glad you made it."

"We mean no harm here!" Muru-Muru 8 stood in front of the girl to protect her.

"Then why won't you leave this world now?" Muru-Muru 3 asked, annoyingly.

"We have a business here."

"Business? You want to create a havoc here, right?" Muru-Muru 3 raised her hand as a big pink electric ball appeared above us, ready to attack them.

"That's enough you two!" I cut off the female demons' bickering. I stared at the girl's pink eyes firmly. "You came from the future, right?"

Akino Akise and Muru-Muru-s looked surprised. But soon the human girl composed herself.

"Yes. 13 years from now," she replied.

My eyes narrowed. She looked around 11-12 years old, and talking about 13 years later, I would be around 26-27 years old in her world.

"Are you one of Deus' creations?"

"No."

That explained that she had biological parents.

"Do you know me at your world?" I asked her.

"Observer, what are you blabbering about?" Muru-Muru 3 complained. But I glared at my little partner to stop her.

"Yes." Akino Akise answered sincerely.

My heart beat faster, as a struggling thing filled my chest.

 _Who was I to you in your world?_

"Aru-kun!" Yuno's voice was heard from faraway as I heard some steps coming to me.

"Hide yourself!" I asked Muru-Muru 3.

"You don't have to remind me!" She grunted as she climbed the big tree, covering herself with a bunch of leaves.

Quickly Muru-Muru 8 took the silver haired girl's hand.

"W-wait!" Akino Akise yelped as she looked at me hopefully.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Please ... don't do anything funny with her tonight. You're both so young and you'll lose her if you two do that."

I was astonished with her bluntness. Was she talking about ... Yuno and me ...?

I let her and her demon guardian to leave. I noticed Muru-Muru 8 was so protective over her, as she was jumping over the high wall carefully, since the little girl was with her.

"Hey, what was she talking about, Observer?" I heard Muru-Muru 3's innocent voice from the tree. "What did she mean by 'anything funny'?"

"Let's not talk about that, okay? You're still too young."

"Excuse me. I'm far older than you."

"But not mentally."

"Hmph! Now I'm thinking it's related to the thing that you have been keeping in your drawer all this time. Unfortunately, you don't bring it with you now."

I looked at her lazily, "Now I see you're mentally older than I thought, a bit."

"What do you mean 'a bit'?!" She grumbled.

"Sssh! Yuno's here."

 **X X X**

 **Akino Akise's POV**

Sitting on bench at the bus stop with Muru-Muru 8, I let a relieved smile plastered on my face.

"I'm glad I have warned him. I hope he'll consider it."

"You're just afraid that they would do a fatal mistake, like they did in our world." Muru-Muru 8 muttered. "But, are you okay with this? You would never be born in this world."

"I'm okay. I don't care if I never exist in this world. My existence separated them afterall."

 **X X X**

15 minutes later ...

 **Yuno's POV**

"Are you sure?" Aru-kun asked after we placed two futons on the floor at the spacious and dark living room as unfortunately, the electricity wasn't on yet.

"I-if you don't mind." I stuttered shyly, thankful for the darkness so he could not see the heat on my cheeks.

After he finished his homework, we changed into sleeping outfits. Right now he was wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants, while I was wearing a blue silk night dress.

"I don't," he replied fast and without doubt.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." He soon laid down, covering his body with a thick blanket. "Good night, Yuno."

"Good night," Sitting on my own futon and hiding my disappointment, I greeted him back.

Slowly I laid down and closed my eyes, forcing myself to get some sleep. At the beginning, it was difficult as my curiosity to observe Aru-kun was so high. I really wanted to see him when he was asleep. Did he snore? Did he talk or kick a lot in his sleep? And what was his sleeping expression? Was he as attractive and calm as he was when he was awakened? But in the end, I just slept soundly.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

It was around 2 a.m when I got up and realized that the electricity was already on. Slowly I opened the curtain, letting the dim moon light to fill this room.

I opened my smartphone and read the current articles about the terrorist named Minene Uryuu. It looked like she was in the need of money to get much explosions as her recent targets were banks. Even the last one was the main office of Mitsu Bank, the main competitor of Gasai Bank.

I chuckled silently, wondering when I would meet this crazy, but interesting, woman.

I glanced at Yuno's sleeping face and waited. As expected, a few minutes later, her expression slowly looked troubled. Her eyebrows were wrinkled and her lips pouted.

 _Was this about the dream?_

I blinked with surprised when the small stuff tied on her smartphone, which was put on the table next to her, to shine in the darkness.

I approached it curiously. Of course it was not my first time to see Yuno's green smartphone. But it was my first time to touch it.

I took a good look of it. I didn't know the password of hers so I could not invade her private stuffs. (Well, I was fine with it). In fact, I was focused on the small stuff tied on her smartphone. The little stuff of Muru Muru.

I touched and observed it.

 _Is this a common stuff? Is it coincidental that it looks like Muru-Muru? Or is it one of her gadgets to communicate? Who knows what that little devil did?_

"Aru-kun?"

I almost dropped her smartphone on the floor, hearing her voice.

"Y-Yuno." I put it on the table. "It's not what you-"

"It's okay. Why don't you sleep?"

"I just ... woke up."

Soon her eyes looked up from the window, glancing at the full moon.

"Yuno, what are you doing?" I asked when she opened the door to the garden.

I followed her, standing next to her and looking at the moon.

"I'm glad it's not red," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"In my dream, the moon is red, and it's just a half."

I stared at her carefully, wondering if what she was talking was about the second world.

"Half red moon? I think it's cool," I commented, looking at the sky.

"Isn't it scary?" She glanced at me, confused.

I shook my head. "Red moon. White moon. Yellow moon. Full moon. Half moon. Even dark moon. For me, the moon is the moon, and it's simply the same. The best is ... how we could accept all of its forms without any denial."

She looked at me in awe, before she giggled. "Hearing that from you, it's hard for me to accept that we're at the same age."

"Am I that old?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She looked up to the sky again, but right now, her expression was a bit sad. "Since the incident at Sakurami School, I have no courage to look up to the night sky. Everytime I saw stars hanging there, I felt like they would pull me to them as I would hear someone saying 'Let's see the stars together'."

I lowered my head. So that was what they had promised. Yuno and Yukiteru-kun.

She continued, "When I thought about that, unconsciously I would push away other people, especially you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you talk to me about it." I smiled when she sneezed. "Let's get inside. It's very cold here."

She nodded.

 **X X X**

Lunch time at school ...

 **Yuno's POV**

At the last class, I saw Aru-kun put an uneasy expression on his face after he read the message from his smartphone.

"What is it?" I asked when I was with him in the parking area.

"I'd like to visit Nishijima-san. He's being hospitalised at Sakurami Hospital since this afternoon."

"Is he sick?"

"No, he isn't. He had an accident while he was on duty."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He nodded.

"Is it about a car accident?" I asked again curiously.

He shook his head. "He was dealing with an international terrorist."

"Ooh ..." I said, a bit scared. But it didn't change my decision to visit him. "Can I go with you? I mean ... I met Nishijima-san several times. I want to see him too."

Aru-kun didn't answer me. He just looked at me intensely.

"Aru-kun?" I called him.

It took more than a minute for him to agree.

 **X X X**

 **Aru's POV**

Silently I sent a message to Nishijima's wife from my smartphone. The Ninth. Minene Uryu-Nishijima from the second world.

 _Ninth, I'm going to visit your husband. Yuno Gasai is with me since it's hard for me to refuse her request. I hope you don't mind._

It didn't need a long time to get her message.

 _Heh, I don't mind at all, Observer Brat! I wanna meet her too. It has been a long time._

I smiled, reading it.

"Aru-kun?" Yuno called me, waiting for us to get on my bike.

"Let's go, Yuno!"

 **X X X**

When Yuno and I stood in front of the closed door, I swallowed hard, knocking on the door. Nishijima-san and his wife were inside, and now Minene Uryuu from the second world would meet Yuno Gasai from this world, officially.

The existence of Minene Uryuu from the second world was illegal, actually. In the third world, I was the only human who knew her real origin (Deus and Muru Muru 3 didn't count).

I recalled her earlier message.

 _It has been a long time...?_

I frowned a bit. Did she meet my Yuno when the explosion in Sakurami Building School happened?

"Who is it?" I heard the Ninth asked (read: grumbled) from the inside.

"It's Akise," I answered.

Soon the door was opened. Standing next to it, she looked at us with a small sinister smile on her lips. She cut her purple long hair into a short one. An eye patch covered her left eye.

"Come in," she offered coldly.

We nodded politely.

"Aru!" Seeing me, Nishijima-san raised his hand. "Here!"

"How are you, Nishijima-san?" I asked as Yuno nodded shyly beside me.

"Well, not too bad. It's just some small scratches," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, and because of those small scratches, he cried out like a baby when the nurses bandaged him," his wife grumbled, silently keeping her eye to the pink haired girl.

"Owh, honey. That really hurted."

Yuno and I laughed a bit. Then we listened to his story about his target, his wounds and how he got them.

15 minutes later, the visiting time was up as a nurse entered this room to remind the guests.

"Get well soon, Nishijima-san."

"Yeah, thank you, Aru, Gasai-san."

The Ninth accompanied us to the empty hall as she was still eyeing Yuno suspiciously, and it got worse when she realized that I held her hand all the way.

When Yuno excused herself to go to the restroom, she glanced at me.

"You're too closed to her," she remarked sarcastically, emphasising the last two of her words. "Too closed."

I smiled casually. "Yuno is my girlfriend."

"I know. Masumi told me."

"Duty comes before all else."

She laughed hard before stopping and glaring at me, "Don't fuck with me, Observer Brat! I know how capable you are to make a great plan and manipulate people, just like her at the second world." Then she continued with a cold tone and full with warning. "However, don't forget who she actually is. You better kill her at this time before she gets her counterpart's memory. Surely we don't want to imagine what kind of chaos that she'll create in this world is, right? Your life is also at stakes, if I should remind you."

"Don't worry. Deus has given me that prerogative." I mumbled, looking down, uninterested.

She sighed, tiredly. "Well, it looks like I should help you later about it."

"Do you think I can't do that?" I chuckled.

"Recalling what you had experienced at the second world, yes."

"This won't be the same."

"Oh really?" She challenged. "From the way you treat her now, I don't think so. She is a special and magnetic girl after all. Not to mention that your role playing was too good for someone who shouldn't have any feeling."

I tried my best to put a flat expression on my face. I knew where she led me to.

"So?" I asked nonchalantly, but cautiously inside.

"You're hesitant, Observer." She smiled devilishly at me.

I just looked at her intensely without words.

Not more than a minute later, Yuno came to us.

"Sorry to make you wait." She giggled shyly. "The queue was long."

"It's fine." I smiled.

The Ninth looked at me seriously when we entered the elevator so I eyed at her back. However, some seconds before the elevator door was closed, I saw the way she looked at me changed. From the suspicious one ... to the compassionate one.

 _Wait! Did she know what I hid inside?_

To be continued ...


	17. LOVE LESSON

A/N: I had been struggling to make this in English, and I think there are still some grammatical errors in here.

Thank you for the new reviews and suggestions from all the readers. They encourage me to write more and better, and I hope I won't hurt your expectations too much.

By the way, please enjoy this chapter. ;)

 **CHAPTER 1** **7** **:** **LOVE LESSON**

 **Yuno's POV**

The school time was over and today was my turn to clean the art room. Since I was the leader of this cleaning group, I was the last person who left. Not that I minded. In fact, I felt so free to check the cleanliness, my habit after I did the house chores.

Satisfied with the result, I walked towards the door to go outside and lock it. But suddenly two familiar girls blocked my way.

Kasugano-san and Orin Miyashiro.

The blue haired shrine girl walked to me angrily and pulled one of my ponytails, growling, "You pretty bitch!"

"Ah!" Instinctively I grabbed her hair too, and pulled it.

"Orin-chan!" She asked the short girl for help.

As requested, the little servant came to my side to grab my hand pulling her master's hair. But when her eyes met mine's, they looked so scared. Her hands trembled as she retreated instantly.

 _Is my gaze so frightening right now?_

Being frustrated, Kasugano-san worked her other hand to reach my face. Maybe she wanted to slap or scratch me. But I would never give her any chance.

I caught her wrist and gripped it firmly.

"Why are you always the best? Why do you always get the best? This is unfair!" She whined desperately, enduring the pain.

 _What is this? Is it about her rejected confession?_

I eyed at her amazingly. It had been more than a week since that moment, and yet she still couldn't move on?!

She took my stunned action as a chance, and at the next second, her hand released my hair, just to land it on my cheek, harshly.

I released my hand on her hair soon.

"I gave you a chance. I didn't stop you, and you even got his reply immediately. Is that still not enough for you? Know yourself!" I growled. Something inside me snapped when I felt a burning sensation on my cheek, especially after I remembered again that she had kissed him too. This sly girl was really infuriating!

 _What's this feeling? When I watched the kiss that she gave to him, I didn't feel this way. But why now is different? Why does her direct protest towards me now make this difference? I feel that … her complaint triggered something inside me to do something violent to her. To keep him ... for myself?_

 _Wait! Am I jealous? Am I afraid to lose him? What's going on?_

"You lucky bitch! You're the one who should know yourself!" She snarled like a wild animal. "Is everything he has done so far still not enough for you? What do you really want anyway?"

I gazed at her, surprised. Her words were like a thunder that suddenly appeared when the weather was so nice. Shocking, and terrifying.

"Aru-kun is mine, Gasai Yuno, and if you think I'll give up, then dream on!"

That was her last sentence before she and her little friend left the room with me inside alone, as I slowly stroked my red cheek.

 **X X X**

It was midnight and I was alone at my house. What Kasugano-san did to me didn't let me sleep.

I touched my cheek and felt now it was swollen. Good thing I had texted the Detective Boy that I wanted to come home alone. Or he would see this swollen cheek and start interrogating me.

" _You're the one who should know yourself! Is everything he has done so far still not enough for you?"_

That girl and her words!

I squeezed my pillow desperately, fighting my own mind.

 _If only that boy in my dream just disappeared …._

I tried my best not to think about him, especially after I knew Amano-kun wasn't him. Furthermore, I always read Aru-kun's everyday message or looking at all my photos with him in my smartphone before I slept all this time, engraving his picture in my mind (I knew it was a ridiculous idea. But if it really worked, it wasn't ridiculous for me), wishing that I would dream about that Detective Boy. But it looked like my dreams always betrayed me.

 _That brunette always came in my mind, day and night, unconsciously …._

… to the point that I thought I was insane, and desperately needed a psychiatrist. I hated to realize that I couldn't even concentrate on my feeling towards Aru-kun.

I was so scared. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but at the same time, I needed someone strong enough to accept my frustration and confusion, and then Aru Akise came, offering his unconditional love, devotion, and loyalty.

His absolute knowledge about all-about-me, his courage, and his careful observation were things that made me scared of him until now. Some of his statements could even make me lost in confusion and dissatisfaction, but strangely, I still could feel honesty and sincerity in them.

He was amazingly strong and gentle at the same time. He could dominate me in a good way. He always knew how to deal with my mysterious motives in a very surprised, but smooth way. He could also bear all my-demanding-and-not-caring treatments. He never yelled at me, never used harsh words towards me, let alone raised his hand to hit me.

All this time, he always supported me, always protected me, and always took care of me, and mainly, he could endure all the hurt caused by me for chasing after a guy for a pathetic reason. Just because he looked like the one who appeared in my stupid dream and imagination. Not to mention that the guy already had a girlfriend.

Now how about me? What could I offer him? What have I done?

... stalking Amano-kun almost every day (this stopped after I realized he wasn't the boy in my dream) ...

... following Amano-kun to his house and got unconscious there ...

... pushing him away because my parents didn't like him ...

... asking him for feeding my selfishness ...

... being so closed with Amano-kun at the public area in front of him ...

... letting him to see me with a guy confessing his love for me ...

... letting him wander and wait, searching for me, worriedly because I didn't tell him where I was ...

... rejecting his kiss just because of the dreams ...

Suddenly I realized something important.

Tsubaki Kasugano was right. She had known this before I did.

 _Am I too late to realize it now? Do I still have a chance?_

I bit my lower lip. I could not hold my tear anymore. I could not bear the hurt inside longer anymore. It was like all the emotions in me were about to break in and destroy everything that I always used all this time as a reason to think that you-don't-deserve-me.

 _Even though you ever asked me to give you a chance, so one day I would think you deserve me, truthfully, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you._

I soon put my face on the pillow, letting my tears to be directly absorbed into it, while enduring the pain inside my chest. My heart.

Why I hurt someone whose only intention was to love me?

 _I'm sorry ….._

… although just sorry would never be enough for him.

 **X X X**

At the morning ….

 **Aru's POV**

Yuno was so weird. Less talk. Less smile. No giggles. No spoiled, but shy acts. No cute sulk. Let alone that she suddenly texted me that she wanted to go to school and go home by herself for today. Usually I would ask her reason as I felt bad for letting her like that, but I was so busy with a **very important** investigation on these recent days, and silently I thanked her for asking me to leave her alone today.

However, I caught something unusual on her cheek. It was like a bit swollen. And her eyes. They were a bit puffy. Many questions ran in my mind.

Was that because she was lack of sleep? Is she having a toothache? Did she cry last night? Or … was there someone who slapped her?

I gripped my pen tightly while thinking about the last thought. Who would dare? Her mother?

 _I should get my chance to talk to her soon because I think this is not something that I could ask from the message casually._

"What did you do to her, Detective Boy?" Hinata asked me at our class as my pink girlfriend was out to the teacher room.

I shook my head, smiling bitterly.

"When a girl's mad at her boyfriend, it's suggested that he should buy her a gift." Mao-chan approached my seat before continuing, "Since you know her size, you can just buy one of them for her." She showed me the screen of her smartphone.

Curiously I looked at it and then sighed. "Not that kind of gift, Mao-chan." I pushed the screen towards her.

"Why not? Sexy bra is one of the girls' best friends. Or do you prefer to buy her a set of bra and panty? White is my recommendation, just like your hair color," she teased.

"Mao, you crazy. She'd definitely kill him." Hinata growled.

I chuckled, hearing the Tomboy's last sentence as it rang the bell in my mind.

 **X X X**

At night ….

 **Yuno's POV**

It was around 2 am and I still could not sleep … again. Thanks for Kasugano-san's lesson, keeping waking me up with guilt.

Sitting on my bed, I caressed my cheek slowly. It wasn't swollen anymore.

I wonder how long I would be able to avoid Aru-kun. For the first day like today, I had succeeded. But how about tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? I felt like he had realized my previous swollen cheek and he was waiting for his chance alertly, to get some information from me.

… _like Orin Miyashiro ever said to me. He always gets whatever information he wants. Sooner or later._

Truthfully, I felt bad for doing this. But I didn't want to ask him anymore as I didn't know what I should do to reduce this guilty feeling.

 _Rrrrrr ….._

I turned around, just to see my smartphone that vibrated. I frowned, thinking who the caller was. Who was someone so understanding enough to call people at this hour?

Lazily I reached my smartphone, and read the name on the screen.

Him?

I pressed the receiving button and put my phone on my ear.

"Aru-kun?"

"Yuno." I heard his husky voice from the speaker. Weirdly, it sounded a bit tired. "Are you busy?"

Laying on my bed, I felt so lost at this question. It was 2.15 am and he called me whether I was busy?

"You do know what people are doing at this time, Mr. Detective," I mumbled sourly, playing with my own hair, using my fingers.

I heard his small laugh. "Yes. But I just thought that you're still awake."

"Well, you're wrong." I lied.

"Am I? So is sleeping with the light on your new habit now?"

I sat up immediately, eyes widened. How did he know the light in my room was still on? My heart beat fast, thinking the possibilities.

"I really want to see you." He said faintly, as if he had difficulty in breathing. "I … I miss you."

I swallowed hard. Just three words from him, and he succeed to melt my stubbornness this time. He was just irresistible.

There was just silence between us and I could not find any word to say back.

My curiosity rose again, as I heard he hissed lowly, as if he was in pain.

 _Is he wounded?_

"Yuno, please …" he called me weakly. "Please let me in."

"Where are you?" I demanded in panic.

"At your doorstep."

I ran fast to the closed main door.

"Aru-kun!" I cried out his name, opening the door widely.

He took a step backward when the door was suddenly opened.

"Hi, Yuno," he greeted me as slight warmth filled his cheeks when he realized how short the white night dress I was wearing. He caressed my cheek softly with his right hand, muttering, "Your parents are not at home, I presume."

"Yes." I looked at him from head to toe. As I was busy, noticing his condition, he was stroking my long hair, eyes gazing at me softly.

His jaw was swollen and the corner of his lips bled. His clothes were so worn and dirty as if he had just wrestled in the wet ground. I cautiously covered my mouth with my hand as I saw a red liquid coloring the abdomen part of his white shirt. I also noticed that his left hand wet with the same liquid because it previously held the wound. A few drops fell to the floor from the tips of his fingers, staining the floor.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" I questioned worriedly.

"Three reasons. First, because it's not too deep and not in the vital area, I guess. Secondly, I didn't want my parents know about it. The manager of the nearest hospital is a friend of my father." He explained with hoarse tone, enduring the stinging pain. His usual composed manner was not in him anymore. His body shuddered, restraining himself not to moan. "And thirdly, I believe you can take care of me."

I grabbed his arm soon and helped him to enter the living room.

"I'll take the first aid kit case." I muttered before leaving him.

He nodded, sitting on the sofa. He gave a long sigh as if ethereality consumed him slowly.

I came, sitting beside him and opening the case as he took off his jacket and placed it on the table.

I blushed when he also took his tainted white shirt off casually.

"W-Wait!" I trembled when seeing his manly figure.

"Hm?" He gazed at me, tilting his head. "It's not the first time you see a topless male, is it?"

"For that case …." I shyly lowered my head, having no wish to answer it. He would laugh at me, knowing this was the first time I observed a young man body closely, and now, just as I ever thought about him, he was definitely in good shape and so attractive, though there were some not-too-visible-scars on his back and chest. Not that I minded. In fact, this made him look stronger.

 _They must have been from fights when he was still a child._ I remembered what Orin Miyashiro ever told to me about his harsh childhood.

"Can we start now?" His question made my mind back to the reality. "It's very uncomfortable for me to hold on to pain too long."

Fighting my own shyness, I nodded and started inspecting the main wound. As he expected, it could indeed be treated personally.

 _I wonder how he got this. It really looks like a stab wound._

It didn't need much time for me to also work for other wounds (they were just simple cuts anyways) and cover them with foam dressing. I also put a warm small towel on his swollen jaw.

"Finished." I stated as I closed the first aid kit case.

"Thanks, Yuno."

"No problem. Did you fight someone?"

He nodded casually.

"Who?"

He just smiled, not giving a reply.

I pouted, unsatisfied. So he said, "If I tell you more about it, will you tell me who slapped your pretty face?"

I held my breath.

 _What is this? Information exchange?_

I laughed a bit. "And what will you do if I won't, _Tantei-san_?"

"I have my own way, Yuno."

"Look. You don't need to know."

"Then let me guess. Kasugano-san?"

My face got pale suddenly. "Aru-kun, please don't do anything to her, though she's still mad at me."

He gave a long sigh. His expression was so disappointed.

I lowered my head.

"Well, just like as I said, I'll tell you more about how I got these wounds. I was following someone dangerous these days. The international terrorist Minene Uryuu."

"The one who hurt Nishijima-san?"

"Yes. I found her, hiding below the dark bridge. I was about to call the police. But she already realized my presence and what I was trying to do. She suddenly jumped on to me and we wrestled in the ground. She hit me twice on my face before revealing a knife and stabbed me. When I started fighting back, she stepped back and ran away."

He continued, "Then I went to your house by my bike, enduring the pain all the way."

"Aru-kun, if only I didn't accept your call and open the door, I wonder what happened to you. You were in bad condition."

"Well, I could always break the door, or break the window of your bedroom."

"You wouldn't dare." I sulked.

"And why I wouldn't?" He chuckled. The way he looked at me was different from before. I could see passionate in his taffy colored eyes, and I instantly knew what he meant and wanted.

I smiled.

"Aru-kun …." I called him, half whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Letting a girl to wait too long, like what you're doing to me right now, is rude."

He caught my signal immediately. He closed the gap between us fast, kissing me while closing our eyes, as I circled my hands on his neck, pulling the back of his head softly towards me.

A few seconds later, I felt he was a bit surprised when I kissed him back, especially when this was my first time that I kissed him as passionately as he did to me.

He stopped, opening his eyes and still getting stunned with my previous kiss. I could see hope in his eyes.

"Yuno, you …." He didn't finish his sentence, wishing that I knew what he wanted to say.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You still need clarification here?"

"If you don't mind."

"You say it first."

"I love you."

I whispered on his ear, "I love you too."

 _Cause I realize now that your love is a noticeable,_ _irresistible_ _and inescapable thing for me, and that I don't want to lose it._

 _Aru Akise. My guilty pleasure._

 **X X X**

At the next day ….

 **Tsubaki's POV**

When I opened my locker, I found a transparent gift box with pink ribbon.

 _Who put this in my locker? Who gave me this?_

I saw a long pink ribbon folded neatly inside the box, and it looked like it was made from very expensive clothes. I also found a card there, with a neat and recognizable hand written.

 _Thanks for lecturing me. I have learnt my lesson, and I will make sure that you would never have a chance with him anymore. –Yuno Gasai_

"Omekata-sama …. " Orin-chan called me sympathetically as if she read it too.

I bit my lower lip. It seemed that she had made up her mind. How dare she send me this warning!

 _This just made her to be a more formidable rival than before._

I gripped the card tightly.

"Omekata-sama, are you still …."

I gazed at my little servant without any expression.

 ** _To be continued ..._**


End file.
